Un Angel en mi vida
by amatista1986
Summary: Un chico que deseo de manera sarcástica que un ángel entrara en su vida y al cumplirse su deseo que es lo que ocurrirá? lean y averiguenlo es una historia SxS con un poco de TxE
1. La mujer que habita en mis sueños

**Hola que tal?? Solo quería aclarar que l****os personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola bueno comencemos…**

**Summary:** Un chico que deseo de manera sarcástica que un ángel entrara en su vida y al cumplirse su deseo que es lo que ocurrirá?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida**

**Capitulo 1 – La mujer que habita en mis sueños**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, una mañana donde se sentía que el otoño estaba llegando a su fin para darle paso al invierno, es decir que ya comenzaba a hacer frio. Un joven castaño de 17 años abre poco a poco sus ojos de color ámbar fijando su mirada en el reloj que descansaba en la mesa de noche, se molesto al ver que este marcaba exactamente las 5:15 A.M, es decir marcaba una 1 hora antes de lo que usualmente se despertaba para ir a la preparatoria.

- Genial, otra noche sin poder dormir bien por culpa de ese estúpido sueño –

Giro su vista hacia un lado de su habitación hasta localizar lo que buscaba, su enorme perro de pelaje dorado el cual dormía en su cama sin ningún problema.

- Vaya Kerberos si pudiera dormir como tu sería feliz, claro pero seguro tu no tienes en tus sueños a una mujer misteriosa de cabello castaño largo llamándote –

Gruño un poco y no tuvo otro remedio que terminar de levantarse ya que sabia que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Después de lavarse la cara y ducharse, se vistió con el uniforme de la preparatoria, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y un saco color vino tinto, ya iba en su último año.

Después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno, nada elaborado, solo un par de tostadas y café ya que no estaba de humor para prepararse un buen desayuno. Vivía solo desde hace cuatro años, cuatros años desde que salió de su natal Hong Kong dejando atrás su casa y su familia. Desde que murió su padre su madre se volvió mucho más estricta ya que el era el heredero y futuro jefe de uno de los clanes más poderosos de toda China, el clan Li. Fue entrenado en artes marciales y diferentes estudios que le ayudarían a cumplir con su deber, pero la muerte de su padre le traje demasiado dolor y responsabilidades a la temprana edad de 8 años. Su madre es la encargada del clan mientras el cumple la mayoría de edad para asumir su cargo, pero cada vez el entrenamiento se volvía más estricto y el cada vez más cerrado.

Desayuno y le coloco comida a su perro, el cual ya había despertado y esperaba su desayuno.

- Bueno ya son las 6:30, espero te portes bien Kerberos, no hagas desastre como la otra vez. Bueno ya me voy, quizá caminando un poco por el parque camino a la preparatoria me ayude a despejar mi mente un poco. Cuando regrese te sacare a pasear -

Iba saliendo cuando de repente recordó algo.

- Claro, casi se me olvidan, los lentes –

El ocultaba sus hermosos ojos ámbares bajo unos horribles lentes sin necesitarlos ¿Por qué? Pues muy simple, no le interesaba ser popular ni llamar la atención y usando esto lo lograba. En Hong Kong era muy popular porque era conocido que el era heredero de una gran fortuna y así el no sabia quien se acercaba a el por interés o porque simplemente quería ser su amigo de verdad, estaba cansado de eso, por ello tomo la decisión de cambiar de ambiente y empezar en un lugar donde no fuera conocido como Shaoran Li, legitimo heredero de la dinastía Li, sino como un simple chico, común y corriente. Así fue como se mudo a Japón a un a ciudad llamada Tomoeda. Su madre le mandaba dinero para cubrir sus necesidades y más y lo visitaba dos veces al año ya que era una mujer muy ocupada por los asuntos del clan, y el visitaba a su familia en las vacaciones de verano e invierno. Sus hermanas y su prima Meiling lo llamaban seguido para ver como estaba.

Saliendo de su departamento se encontró con su vecina, una señora mayor muy amable y gordita.

Sh - Buenos días, señora Himiko –

Hi - Buenos días, mi querido niño. Madrugaste vedad –

Sh – Si es que… He tenido problemas para dormir bien –

Hi – Hay Shaoran no será que estas preocupado por algo? –

Sh - No bueno… no importa… nos vemos después señora Himiko – _No le puedo contar a la señora Himiko que estoy así por culpa de una mujer que ni siquiera conozco, me dira que estoy loco – _Pensó el castaño

Tomo el camino hacia la preparatoria, el que pasaba por todo el medio del parque Pingüino. Fue caminado poco a poco hasta que diviso la entrada de la preparatoria, cuando iba llegando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

- Otra vez ese sueño no te dejo dormir cierto amigo? – Le dijo un muchacho cuyo cabello era de un color negro azulado y unos ojos azules misteriosos que estaban detrás de unos lentes, pero estos eran unos lentes estilizados.

Sh – Adivinaste Eriol – le dijo muy desanimado el castaño

Er – Pobre de ti amigo, llevas dos semanas y media en eso – Si el era Eriol Hiraguizawa, el cual era el único amigo que tenia Shaoran a parte de cierta amatista que llegaba en ese mismo momento.

- Buenos días chicos - Hablo con una hermosa sonrisa una chica que tenia un cabello largo de color negro y unos ojos de color amatista muy hermosa a los ojos de muchos chicos.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – Respondieron ambos chicos

To – Dios que cara traes Shaoran – Se quedo un instante pensativa – No me digas… volviste a soñar con la chica castaña –

Sh – Ustedes dos o me conocen muy bien o de verdad voy a comenzar a creer que son adivinos –

To – Ummm… creo que es la primera opción - Dijo la hermosa amatista sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

Er – Bueno, a pesar de que nuestro amigo tiene cara de zombi es mejor ir a nuestro salón – Dijo el pelinegro e inmediatamente comenzaron a camina hacia su salón.

Al llegar, ya habían varios de sus compañeros y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos asientos. En eso se les acerco un grupo de chicos encabezado por un joven alto muy atractivo de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- Pero vean quienes llegaron, Shaoranzilla y su grupo… o NO!! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a reír cuando una muy enfadada Tomoyo intervino.

To – Kawamura, podrías comportarte como un adulto y dejar de molestar –

Ka - Vaya, pero si salió la hermosa Daidogi, defensora de los monstruos e idiotas – Hablo el chico en un tono engreído.

Sh – Kawamura, vuelve a tu asiento y déjanos en paz – Esta vez el que hablo fue Shaoran quien había decidido no prestarle atención a ese chico hasta que se metió con Tomoyo.

Ka – y si no lo hago que? – respondió de una forma altanera.

En ese momento llego el profesor de la materia que tocaba a primera hora, Matemáticas, lo cual obligo a Kawamura a retirarse a su asiento.

Er – Esa estuvo cerca, ese idiota no nos deja en paz –

Sh – lo que sucede es que no soporta que Tomoyo prefiera estar con nosotros que con su grupo de descerebrados –

To – es un tonto, no lo tomen en cuenta. Lo que no entiendo es porque no le das un alto a todo esto Shao? Yo se que podrías dejarlo inconsciente en un instante –

Sh – Tomoyo sabes que no quiero pelear con nadie… pero tienes razón un día de estos ese idiota va a hacer que algún día se me salgan los 15 años de practica de artes marciales que tengo –

To – bueno que se hace –

La clase transcurrió de manera tranquila, Shaoran destacaba en todas las materias, pero la que mejor se le daba era Matemáticas. Al finalizar la clase el profesor dejo un gran lista de ejercicios para que los hicieran el fin de semana y los entregaran el lunes, ya que era sábado (N/A: en Japón según tengo entendido se ven clases hasta los sábados). Las clases siguieron su curso hasta que sonó la campana del descanso, cuando Shaoran se disponía a salir con sus dos amigos una chica muy atractiva de cabello rubio y ojos azules se le acerco con una sonrisa.

- Hola LI!! –

Sh – Hola… Higurashi – Le saludo mostrando un leve sonrojo.

Ht – Hitomi… Puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Le dijo la rubia en un tono seductor.

To – _Que es lo que se traerá entre manos esta – _pensó con astucia la amatista mientras que nuestro ambarino estaba muy nervioso como para darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica

Sh – Si… claro… Hitomi

Ht – Bueno Li… yo quería decirte… más bien pedirte un favor –

Sh – si te puedo ayudar lo hare

Ht – Bueno pues… veras… yo no soy muy buena en matemáticas y me preguntaba… si tu bueno… como la clase de matemáticas el lunes es a tercera hora… quería saber si podías prestarme… tu tarea… para copiarla – le dijo la chica sin ninguna pena

To – _Lo sabia y seguro Shaoran va y le dice que si – _

Sh – claro no… hay problema

To y Er – _Tonto – _pensaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Ht – de verdad? Que bien... de verdad te lo agradezco mucho –

Shaoran le sonrió a la chica, fue cuando el joven Kawamura se le acerco y le tomo la mano a Hitomi.

Ka – Querida, que haces con Shaoranzilla y su grupo de perdedores?

Ht – nada… nada que podría estar haciendo con ellos… absolutamente nada jajajaja… vámonos Honey – Así ambos jóvenes se alejaron no sin antes recibir algunos insultos de Kawamura

To – Uyyyyy… lo sabía – dijo enfadada la amatista – algo quería esa arpía –

Sh – Tomoyo solo necesita ayuda –

To – si eso es así, por que no te pidió que le explicaras en vez de pedirte tu tarea para copiarla??-

Sh – Bueno… bueno… no importa ya dejémoslo así

Er – Cambiando de tema, Shaoran recuerdas que te pedí que me hablaras de tu mujer misteriosa en la clase de arte?? –

Sh – si eso fue la semana pasada por??

--Flash Back--

Er – Oye Shaoran me podrías describir a la mujer castaña?? –

Sh – para que quieres que haga eso?, además, Eriol estamos en clase de arte –

Er – por eso mismo, el tema de las clases siguientes es arte libre o no?

To – si es verdad

Sh – y eso q tiene que ver? –

Er – anda hazlo

Sh – (dio un largo suspiro) esta bien, bueno es un poco más baja que Tomoyo, su cabello es largo casi llega a su cintura y es de color castaño y… (fue interrumpido por el joven Eriol) –

Er – cual de estos tonos se le acerca?? – dijo el joven pelinegro mostrándole una tableta de pinturas de diferentes tonos marrones

Sh – Ummm… creo que este es, su cabello es castaño claro… si este mismo es

Er – de acuerdo, sigue con la descripción –

Sh – bueno también tiene un fleco que se va haciendo cada vez más largo enmarcando a si su rostro… a ver… a si aparece con un vestido largo color blanco pero es corto por el frente (N/A: asi parecido al vestido que uso saku en la peli de la carta sellada pero blanco) y sin mangas y aparece con las manos en forma de plegaria y su cabello se mueve al compas del viento… ah también hay muchos pétalos de flor de cerezo rodeandola… que más puedo decirte?? –

To – y su rostro como es? – dijo la joven amatista en un tono emocionado ya que se notaba que era una mujer hermosa.

Sh – por alguna razón no lo veo, ella se encuentra mirando al piso –

To – ya veo –

Er – bueno con eso me basta –

Sh – pero que es lo que quieres hacer con esa información –

Er – cuando termine te aviso –

Ambos jóvenes, nuestro castaño y la amatista se quedaron muy extrañados por el interés del joven Hiraguizawa en la misteriosa mujer con la que Shaoran sueña.

-- Fin de Flash Back --

Er – ya lo termine

Sh – que fue lo que terminaste?? No te entiendo –

Er – ven, vamos al salón de arte un momento y te muestro –

Así los tres chicos se dirigieron al salón de arte. Eriol fue el primero en entrar y se dirigió directamente al sitio donde el se ubicaba en la clase de arte y les indico a Tomoyo y a Shaoran que se acercaran.

Er – quiero mostrarle mi más reciente obra, y déjame decirte que el profesor quedo enamorado de ella por el misterio que la envuelve –

Sh – a que te refieres con misterio –

Fue cuando el chico descubrió el cuadro que estaba frente a ellos, allí se encontraba por primera vez fuera de sus sueños la mujer misteriosa con la que soñaba el castaño.

To – oh por dios!! Es... Simplemente hermosa – respondió entre sorprendida y emocionada –

Shaoran no sabia que decir era exactamente como la chica de sus sueños, y ahora que la veía bien a pesar de no ver su rostro se veía que era muy hermosa.

Er – y que tal?? Se parece Shaoran?? –

Sh – si… es simplemente… increíble, es idéntica la captaste bien Eriol –

Er – gracias, bueno quiero que te lo lleves –

Sh – QUE?

Er – que te lo lleves, no se tal vez te ayude en algo –

Sh – no se en que me podría ayudar pero, esta bien me lo llevare –

El joven castaño tomo el cuadro y salieron del salón de arte. El día en la preparatoria termino y Shaoran tomo rumbo hacia su apartamento encontrándose con la señora Himiko que estaba en su puerta.

Hi – Ah!! Hola mi niño que tal te fue? –

Sh – bien, gracias por preguntar –

Hi – me alegro, y dime vas a sacar a pasear al pequeño que tienes en casa? –

Sh – si, me cambio y salgo por que? necesita algo señora Himiko? –

Hi – bueno, solo si puedes mi niño, necesito estas cositas de la tienda, no son muchas… claro si no es molestia Shaoran? –

Sh – No se preocupe yo le hago el favor cuando regrese se lo traigo –

Hi – gracias de verdad, y para recompensarte te invito a cenar y al pequeño no tan pequeño también jejejeje –

Sh – no se preocupe por eso –

Hi – es que te he visto muy desanimado estos días, si? –

Sh – esta bien señora Himiko –

Hi – bien, entonces ya sabes, por cierto y ese cuadro? –

Sh – a bueno… yo… - _y ahora que le digo – _lo pinto un amigo y me dijo que lo cuidara por el jajajaja – rio de manera nerviosa.

Hi – me dejas verlo – el asintió y se lo mostro – es una mujer muy hermosa, se ve hasta angelical, si le colocara alas diría que es un ángel – sonrió la mujer.

Sh – si, no lo había pensado… bueno voy a cambiarme y a buscar a kerberos para salir, nos vemos dentro de un rato señora Himiko –

Hi – si mi niño ve con cuidado –

Shaoran entro en su departamento siendo recibido por su compañero el cual ya lo esperaba con el paseador en la boca, lo cual hizo reír mucho al castaño.

Sh – si ya vamos Kerberos me cambio y nos vamos –

Se coloco un pantalón ancho color beige y un abrigo color azul, le coloco el paseador a kerberos y salieron. Pasaron primero por la tienda y compraron las cosas de la Señora Himiko y luego se dirigieron al parque pingüino para pasear. Shaoran se sentó en una banca para mirar el atardecer mientras kerberos daba vueltas cerca de donde estaba el.

Sh – sabes kerberos, pensé que al venir a Japón mi vida mejoraría un poco, no se, creí que seria más feliz, tengo a Tomoyo y a Eriol pero siento que necesito algo, o más bien siento que falta algo o alguien en mi vida… pensaran que estoy loco al hablar con mi perro –

Este solo miraba a su amo como si le estuviera prestando atención a todo lo que el decía. Siguió mirando el atardecer, ya se veían los tonos naranja en todo el cielo.

Sh – sabes, pensando en lo que dijo la señora Himiko, sobre la chica con la que sueño… si se me apareciera un genio o duende y me ofreciera un deseo, sabes lo que pediría? – se quedo callado un momento - debo estar loco ahora pensando en duendes y genios, pero si de verdad pasara… le diría: "Deseo tener un ángel en mi vida" –

En eso el cielo empezó a brillar de manera misteriosa y de repente se escucho el grito de una mujer. El joven levanto la vista al cielo que era de donde venia el grito y allí la vio cayendo hasta aterrizar de una manera dolorosa a su pensar cerca de la banca donde estaba sentado. Se levanto rápidamente y se acerco para ayudarla.

Sh – se encuentra bien? – _claro que no esta bien que pregunta más tonta, pero… de donde cayo esta chica – _

Fue cuando ella comenzó a levantarse mostrando como su hermoso cabello castaño caía por toda su espalda hasta casi llegar a la cintura. No levanto la vista, pero el castaño estaba sorprendido, ese cabello, ese fleco y ese vestido, simplemente estaba sorprendido.

Sh – no puedo creerlo… eres… eres… la mujer que aparece en mis sueños –

Ella al escuchar esto miro hacia donde estaba el sujeto, levanto su mirada y lo vio directamente fue cuando sonrió de una manera que el chico quedo impactado, por fin pudo observar su rostro luego de estar soñando con ella durante dos semanas y media, un angelical rostro adornado por una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos verdes, pero no cualquier verde sino, un verde raro, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, si eso es, sus ojos de color esmeralda. El simplemente no podía creer que la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños por fin estaba frente a el y lo peor es que el no sabia que decir…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capi, de verdad espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo escribiéndolo, quiero decirles que actualizare cada semana es decir que el capi dos saldría para el miércoles que viene, puede que antes pero no quiero que se decepcionen por eso pongo como fecha limite una semana… espero dejen reviews porfa para animarme y seguir escribiendo ya que es mi primer fic… hasta el próximo capi byeeee**


	2. El amable hombre del espejo

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero dos de mi historia espero les haya gustado el capi 1… los reviews los contesto al final de cada capi… gracias por su apoyo… bueno comencemos**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Ella al escuchar esto miro hacia donde estaba el sujeto, levanto su mirada y lo vio directamente fue cuando sonrió de una manera que el chico quedo impactado, por fin pudo observar su rostro luego de estar soñando con ella durante dos semanas y media, un angelical rostro adornado por una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos verdes, pero no cualquier verde sino, un verde raro, sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas, si eso es, sus ojos de color esmeralda. El simplemente no podía creer que la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños por fin estaba frente a el y lo peor es que el no sabia que decir…_

**Capitulo 2 – El amable hombre del espejo.**

– _No puedo creerlo simplemente no puedo creerlo, es ella –_pensó con desconcierto el joven ambarino.

La chica simplemente lo miraba, el estaba muy sorprendido y callado, el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- Disculpa… ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? – dijo la chica amablemente.

Shaoran estaba tan impactado que no logro escuchar bien lo que la joven le pregunto, es decir, después de estar soñando dos semanas y media con la misma muchacha es lógico estar en ese estado – ¿perdón que decías? –

Ella simplemente sonrió y le volvió a repetir la pregunta - tu nombre… ¿me lo podrías decir? –

– Shaoran Li… ¿por? – respondió de una manera que cualquiera pensaría que era cortante, no fue su intención pero así sonó lo cual molesto a la castaña, así que ella también le contesto en un modo altanero.

- Bueno, era para saber el nombre del tonto que tiene la culpa de que yo callera de mi mundo –

– ¿Me estas acusando? – dijo sorprendido el ambarino.

- Oh!! Déjame y te explico, estaba yo muy tranquila en mi mundo, acababa de regresar de una misión y estaba agotada, estaba mirándome al espejo y peinándome cuando en el apareció la imagen de un joven de cabello color chocolate muy alborotado. Si te soy sincera, me extraño que esto apareciera en mi espejo pero seguí observando, cuando de repente el chico desea tener un ANGEL EN SU VIDA… y de repente comencé a caer hasta llegar aquí… ¿te parece que no es culpa tuya? – pregunto en forma sarcástica la chica después de narrar algo como aquello.

– Oye ¿no porque cualquier persona pida tener un ángel Dios se lo da o no? – dijo el ambarino a manera de defensa.

- Bueno… - la chica se quedo callada un momento – _la verdad es que ese chico tiene razón _–

– El silencio otorga, entonces no fue mi culpa, además ¿de verdad piensas que yo te voy a creer eso de que eres un ángel? Si claro… primero yo – Se quedo cayado pues en ese instante aparecieron dos hermosas alas en la espalda de la chica. - _De verdad la señora Himiko tenia razón -_ pensó el ambarino, en el sueño y en el cuadro solo le faltaba eso pues todo en ella era angelical, todo menos su comportamiento.

- ¿convencido? – pregunto la chica.

– Si… eso creo, pero igual no soy el culpable de que te hayas caído del cielo –

- Como sea – dijo la chica a modo de terminar con esa discusión.

– Pero no se porque te molestas tanto, dijiste que acababas de regresar de una misión cuando caíste, es decir, que puedes volver – le dijo como solución al problema, pero al ver la cara de triste de la chica se dio cuenta de que no era algo tan fácil.

- No puedo hacerlo. Cuando un ángel cae del cielo es por algo, y hasta que no se logra resolver ese "algo" no se puede regresar –

– Entiendo, bueno yo me voy, te deseo suerte ángel –

- ¡¡OYE!! Espera un momento, ¿no pensaras dejarme sola o si? – Asustada la chica simplemente le tomo su mano esperando su respuesta.

– La verdad si, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto – la simple respuesta del chico enfureció a la castaña. Pensó que de verdad el chico la dejaría sola así que se ideo algo.

- ¿Me dejaras en la calle pasando frio y hambre y a la merced de que llegue alguien con malas intenciones y me quiera atacar? – le pregunto la castaña con un tono sobreactuado.

– Ah por favor, Tu eres un ángel se supone que estas muerta además si viene alguien debes tener poderes o algo como eso así que úsalos – le dijo el ambarino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El ángel se quedo sin palabras, este chico era poco usual, cualquier otro hubiera caído en eso - que insensible eres, a pesar de que no soy humana también siento y me da hambre, y con respecto a lo otro, si tengo poderes y se varias artes para defenderme pero no puedo usarlos contra los humanos, solo puedo usarlos en demonios y en mi protegido en dado caso – le dijo con una sonrisa que el joven interpreto como maquiavélica.

– ¿estas segura que eres un ángel? – de verdad el chico estaba sorprendido, es decir si parecía un ángel, pero su comportamiento decía todo lo contrario – _si de verdad es un ángel debe ser uno muy especial – _pensó el chico a modo de respuesta.

- Por supuesto que si, ahora si me permites, iré contigo a tu casa y me quedare allí ya que fue tu culpa que yo este aquí – la chica ya se sentía victoriosa, esa pelea la tenia ganada.

– O no… eso si que no… no puedo llevarte a mi casa que dirán las personas del edificio si ven que una chica vive conmigo – la cara que tenia el ambarino era simplemente graciosa, pensó el ángel, ese chico de verdad era especial.

- No pongas esa cara, no sabrán nada ya que nadie puede verme, solo tu – le dijo la chica.

– ¿en serio? – pregunto el ambarino no muy convencido.

- Si de verdad, son muy raros los casos en el que un ángel es visto por los demás humanos que rodean a su protegido – _aunque no se si de verdad el sea el humano al que debería proteger. Bueno por algo me puede ver – _pensó el ángel, a ciencia cierta ella no sabía que era lo que hacia allí y tendría que averiguarlo.

El chico dio un largo suspiro – de acuerdo vamos… Kerberos andando –

- ¿Kerberos? – fue cuando ella miro al perro que estaba a su lado – Ah!! Pero que lindooooo… eres una preciosura, pero kerberos no te va, eres demasiado lindo para un nombre tan feo –

– Oye es mi perro y yo decidí que se llamara así – le dijo enfadado el ambarino.

- Es cierto y llevo con orgullo mi majestuoso nombre – se escucho una voz, que solo el ángel al parecer era la única que la escuchaba porque el ambarino hizo caso omiso.

-Si debes estar orgulloso por un nombre así – dijo de manera sarcástica, el perro simplemente se le quedo mirando sorprendido al igual que el castaño.

- ¿puedes entenderme? – el perro solo la miraba.

- claro que si, es una de mis habilidades, entender a todo tipo de criatura – dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿estas hablando con mi perro? – el ambarino simplemente no creía, como ella podría estar teniendo una conversación con su perro.

- Si ¿por que? Como ya dije es una de mis habilidades – dijo la chica sin darle importancia - bueno para mi ese nombre es feo, así que yo te llamare… - se quedo pensativa un momento hasta que dio con el nombre – KEROOOOO… Si te diré Kero -

– ¿QUE? Estas loca, llámame por mi nombre – le dijo el perro a manera de regaño.

– Claro que no, lo llamaras por su nombre – el perro estaba contento de que su amo estuviera de acuerdo con el.

- Hay ustedes dos no entienden kero suena más tierno y más lindo y es más corto – dio como excusa la chica.

El perro simplemente bajo la cabeza como señal de que ella había ganado.

– Haz lo que quieras ahora vamos andando que la señora Himiko me esta esperando – Así caminaron de regreso hacia el edificio en donde vivía Shaoran, al llegar se montaron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso 3 donde se bajaron y fueron directo a tocar la puerta de la señora Himiko.

– Oh!! Shaoran ya regresaste – lo recibió con una sonrisa la amable vecina.

– Si, aquí le traje las cosas que me pidió – le respondió el chico.

Le entrego la bolsa, mientras kero y la castaña estaban detrás de el esperado, esta ultima con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Te lo agradezco mucho mi niño – en eso la señora se percato de una persona que estaba detrás del ambarino - Shaoran que linda novia tienes, se parece a la chica del cuadro que me mostraste – dijo finalmente la señora.

En eso ambos gritaron un ¿QUE? muy sonrojados, y la castaña estaba muy sorprendida por el simple hecho de que la señora la hubiera visto.

- Disculpe señora – le dijo amablemente la castaña - ¿usted puede verme? –

– Por supuesto querida, eres muy hermosa, no sabia que Shaoran tuviera una novia tan bonita – decía la señora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad estaba alegre de que Shaoran hubiera encontrado por fin a alguien con quien compartir ese hermoso sentimiento.

– No señora Himiko ella no es mi novia – decía Shaoran sonrojado hasta más no poder – ella es… ella es…

- Una compañera de estudios, mi nombre es Sakura, lo que sucede es que le pedí el favor de que me explicara algunas cosas que no entiendo y… el amablemente me dijo que si – dijo la castaña como excusa a la señora.

– _Con que se llama Sakura, será inventado o de verdad será ese su nombre… Sakura… claro… los pétalos de flor de cerezo del sueño, si ese debe ser su nombre, rayos ese sueño si que era completo, hasta su nombre en clave venia –_ pensaba el castaño con una sonrisa mientras Sakura hablaba con la señora Himiko

– Verdad que si Shaoran?... Shaoran? – le llamo la castaña, el chico parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

– Ah… ¿que? lo siento estaba pensando en algo… ¿que decían? –

– Que la señora nos esta invitando a comer pero le dije que como se hizo tarde es mejor estudiar de una vez y que aceptamos su invitación para otro día – le dijo la castaña haciéndole señas para que le siguiera la corriente.

- Ah si… es cierto, es mejor comenzar ahora, lo siento señora Himiko será en otra ocasión – se disculpo el castaño con su amable vecina.

– Bueno será, pero me prometen que vendrán pronto a comer en mi casa ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la señora un poco desanimada.

– Claro – respondieron ambos chicos.

- Bueno hasta luego – le dijo el ambarino y guío a su curioso ángel hasta su departamento.

Cuando entraron la pregunta que tenia atorada Shaoran desde hace rato se hizo presente – ¿no decías que nadie te podía ver? –

– Decía que generalmente no, debe haber una razón por la cual estoy aquí y de que las demás personas puedan verme – se quedo un momento pensativa hasta que se le ocurrió algo – ¿tienes un espejo grande? –

– Si en mi habitación ¿por? – la castaña no le dio respuesta simplemente entro en la habitación y se dirigió al gran espejo que se encontraba a un lado de esta, dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño que al ambarino le pareció como una especie de latín y luego toco el espejo, luego de esto apareció la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro un poco largo tomado en un coleta baja con unos lentes y vestido de una túnica.

- ¿Pequeña Sakura? – le pregunto el hombre con una amable expresión en el rostro.

- Amo Clow estoy atrapada en la tierra no se que hacer – dijo la chica sin saludar, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

– Ya lo se pequeña – dijo el hombre sin cambiar su gentil expresión.

– Lo sabe… y no a hecho nada para que yo pueda volver al mundo celestial mi señor – la chica estaba muy desconcertada por este hecho, el señor de los ángeles sabia de su situación y ¿no había hecho nada?

– Sabes que cuando un ángel cae del cielo no puede volver tan fácilmente –

– Lo se… pero necesito volver, yo no fui asignada a este caso, no estoy preparada ni siquiera se quien es mi protegido –

– Lo tienes justo detrás de ti – le dijo sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran.

– ¿El? No puede ser… es decir… no creo – le dijo a Clow mirando al chico como si de verdad estuviera sorprendida.

– Joven Li, ¿no es así? –

– Si así es, ¿como sabe mi nombre? – pregunto el ambarino. La verdad estaba sorprendido por muchas cosas, primero ese hombre en su espejo, luego el ángel y ahora ¿que el necesitaba de protección? No entendía nada.

– Sakura tal vez no fuiste asignada digamos de la manera tradicional pero el es tu protegido – dijo Clow cambiando su expresión a una más seria. Mostrando que el sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

– ¿Manera tradicional? Caí del cielo porque el deseo un ángel y como el mismo lo dijo no porque un humano pida un ángel usted o Dios le asigna uno – la verdad es que la chica ya se estaba alterando por la situación en la que estaba.

– La verdad ibas a ser asignada a este joven desde un principio pero su deseo digamos, lo acelero todo – dijo el hombre simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Así que de igual forma ibas a venir, por eso he estado soñando contigo – esto ultimo el ambarino lo dijo más para si que para ellos, Sakura logro oírlo pero no dijo nada.

– De acuerdo, acepto lo de mi llegada apresurada pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por que los demás humanos pueden verme? –

– Muy fácil pequeña, joven Li, ¿podría por favor repetir el deseo que pidió? – dijo de manera amable el hombre que se hacía llamar Clow.

– Bueno yo… desee tener un ángel en mi… vida – dijo el ambarino con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Exactamente eso, el no deseo un ángel para que lo cuidara o protegiera sino pidió uno que interviniera en su vida y a como yo lo interpreto que fuera su amigo… ¿no es así joven Li? – dijo Clow a manera de explicación.

– Algo si, solo pensé que en mi vida faltaba algo o alguien y por eso desee lo del ángel – la verdad estaba apenado por ello.

La joven dio un largo suspiro, no estaba muy convencida de todo esto, pero no tenía otra opción - y bien ¿cual va a ser mi misión? – dijo en un tono cansado.

– Proteger al joven Li de todos los males que puedan ocurrirle, en especial de ellos –

– ¿De ellos? ¿Tienen acaso un interés especial en Shaoran? – dijo sorprendida la castaña. A decir verdad para que ellos pusieran su interés en un humano este debería ser especial, muy especial.

– ¿Quienes son ellos? – pregunto curioso el ambarino. Ella simplemente lo miro y le respondió – Los demonios –

– Es algo que no puedo decirles ni a ustedes que son los directamente involucrados, pero debes estar alerta Sakura, entendido – respondió el hombre a la pregunta de Sakura.

– Si señor, estaré al pendiente, pero ¿como hare para estar cerca de el si la gente puede verme sin que sea sospechoso? – la verdad eso sería un problema, la gente la vería siguiendo a Shaoran por todos lados, no podría usar sus poderes de ángel en frente de los humanos.

– No te preocupes ya todo esta arreglado, serás una estudiante de la preparatoria donde el esta y estarás en su mismo salón y actividades –

– ¿Pueden hacer eso? – la verdad el chico estaba más que sorprendido.

– Tranquilo, este caso es especial por lo que hay que tomar medidas especiales, Sakura digamos que te infiltraras como una humana ordinaria para proteger al joven Li –

– ¿Conservare mis poderes? – pregunto la chica. A decir verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacerse pasar por una indefensa humana.

– Por supuesto pero no los uses mucho delante de los humanos –

– De acuerdo, solo cuando la ocasión lo amerite – respondió la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Comenzaras el lunes, tus cosas ya están en la habitación contigua a esta, allí encontraras el uniforme de la preparatoria y ropa humana que creo te servirá, bueno los dejo tengo otras cosas que hacer y cualquier cosa que suceda me avisan – diciendo esto Clow desapareció del espejo y los chicos se quedaron solos de nuevo.

– Bueno parece que voy a vivir aquí contigo, creo que será divertido – le dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa, la verdad ella quería comenzar de nuevo con el, ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a durar en esa misión y lo mejor sería llevarse bien.

– Si claro… divertido – _rayos que le diré a Eriol y a Tomoyo sobre esto… chicos hay una hermosa chica viviendo en mi apartamento ¿que tal?... no ni loco, ¿que excusa podre inventar? – _pensaba el chico mientras el ángel lo miraba divertida.

– Oye deja de mortificarte ya veremos que decimos para justificar esto – el joven al oír estas palabras se asusto ya que eso solo indicaba una cosa.

– ¿Puedes leer la mente? – pregunto exaltado y asustado de que hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

– Si puedo pero no lo hice, no me gusta leer las mentes sin permiso a menos que sea necesario, pero pude saber lo que pensabas con solo verte – rio un poco y el ambarino respiro profundo para relajarse – bueno será mejor cenar Shaoran, después arreglamos eso –

– No cocine nada ya que iba a comer con la señora Himiko hoy – y la verdad después de todo esto no tenía ni la fuerza ni el ánimo para cocinar.

– No te preocupes yo se cocinar – dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿En serio? – el la miraba incrédulo… ¿como un ángel sabia cocinar?

– Por supuesto que si, son una de las cosas que me llaman la atención de los humanos.

– ¿y que sabes cocinar? – le dijo el canino al ángel, ese tema si le interesaba.

– A ver, se cocinar muchas cosas, sopas, pasta, croquetas de pollo y de cangrejo, okonomiyaki y diferentes tipos de postres y pasteles.

Al canino con solo oírla se le hizo agua la boca – amo, vamos a adoptarla no se preocupe yo la cuido y la saco a pasear si es necesario – Ante el comentario del kero Sakura comenzó a reír, y ante esto el ambarino se extraño mucho.

– ¿por que te ríes? –

– Por lo que dijo kero – decía la chica entre risas – dice que si es así que cocino te pidió que me adoptaran que no importaba el me sacaba a pasear y me cuidaba si era necesario –

– Es que el es muy glotón y le encantan los dulces – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de hablar otro rato, Sakura decidió comenzar con los preparativos de la cena, al principio Shaoran solo la observaba pero luego decidió ayudarle. Siendo sinceros no pensaron que se divertirían tanto cocinando, en especial cuando habían quedado llenos de salsa por una pequeña disputa que se armo. Se escuchaban las risas por toda la habitación.

Luego de cocinar ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, las cuales eran muy amplias y cada una tenía baño privado. Sakura tomo una ducha caliente que le pareció muy relajante, luego salió de la ducha y se dispuso a ver la ropa que el amo Clow le había conseguido. La mayoría eran vestidos muy bonitos en tonos pasteles y sandalias. No quiso ponerse ninguno de los vestidos ya que era muy tarde y solo iba a comer, opto por ponerse de una vez su pijama, la cual consistía en una bata que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de color blanca muy bonita, se ceñía un poco en su pecho y luego de allí era suelta.

Mientras esto ocurría Shaoran ya se había duchado y se había puesto un pantalón para dormir con una camiseta. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a servir la cena mientras esperaba a la castaña. Fue cuando ella salió de su habitación y se quedo embobado viéndola, no importa lo que se pusiera simplemente se veía hermosa. No pero que estaba pensando, el no podía pensar eso, ella era un ángel, gracias a Dios ella le había dicho que no iba a leer su mente sin su permiso porque sino, sería horrible. El ambarino pensaba todas estas cosas mientras se sonrojaba. La castaña solo lo observaba, y es que el chico se veía muy gracioso por las caras que ponía y a la vez se veía tierno por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, y fue cuando noto algo, los feos lentes ya no los tenía puestos, y ahora se dejaban ver unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, si era como color chocolate con destellos dorados, en verdad eran hermosos, su rostro es si era atractivo sin esos lentes. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando mucho y decidió hablar para cambiar la situación.

- Veo que ya serviste – con esas palabras la castaña saco al ambarino de sus pensamientos y el solo se limito a mirar la mesa – bueno será mejor que comamos –

Mientras cenaban se mantenía un silencio muy incomodo, el no quería hablar porque se sentía apenado por los pensamientos que tenía y ella simplemente lo observaba. Kero miraba a su amo y luego a la chica, la verdad esta situación era incomoda hasta para el pobre perro.

- Oye niña, porque no le dices nada al amo – le dijo el canino a la chica, la verdad el silencio lo estaba molestando mucho.

- Y que quieres que le diga – le respondió la chica, la verdad no sabía que decirle.

- Pues no se algo pregúntale cosas, cualquier cosa el silencio no me gusta a menos que este dormido – volvió a responder kero.

- ¿Estas hablando con kerberos? – el ambarino aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su ángel pudiera hablar con su mascota.

- Si, es que… el dice que le incomoda el silencio – _y la verdad a mi también esta comenzando a molestarme – _pensó la chica – bueno mejor te hago unas preguntas, así se más cosas sobre ti y me facilitaría en algo mi trabajo –

El chico solo suspiro y asintió dándole a saber con ese gesto que estaba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, la verdad el también estaba incomodo con el silencio.

- Bueno, por lo que me dejo el amo Clow en mi habitación se que eres de China, tu padre murió cuando tenias 8 años, tu madre es una mujer ocupada y tienes cuatro hermanas, ¿es correcto? – el chico la miro, al parecer no sabia nada de la dinastía ni de la herencia y tampoco pensaba decírselo.

- Si, es correcto. Soy de Hong Kong, mi madre me visita dos veces al año y mis hermanas me llaman seguido – le dijo en un tono aburrido.

- Bien y ¿Por qué te mudaste a Japón? – la chica lo hacia más por curiosidad que por su misión.

- Quería un cambio de ambiente – respondió secamente el chico, dándole a entender que no preguntara más de ese asunto.

- Esta bien, a ver – se quedo pensando un momento - ¿tienes amigos? –

- Si tengo dos amigos, Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidogi, ambos estudian conmigo, ya los conocerás el lunes –

Con esa respuesta ella pudo intuir que el chico era una persona cerrada, solo tenía dos amigos, pero era raro con ella se notaba muy abierto, por lo menos cuando preparaban la cena era así, en cambio ahora que quería saber de el, Shaoran se mostraba reacio no sabia porque.

- Bueno, espero que podamos llevarnos bien Shaoran, y podamos ser amigos porque por los vientos que soplan estaré una larga temporada contigo – la verdad esa era su verdadera intención, entablar una buena amistad con el chico, y solo esperaba que el se lo permitiera y se abriera con ella, como suponía que lo haría con Tomoyo o Eriol, por algo el los consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.

- Eso espero – _que raro, no quiso seguir preguntando, será que sabe más de mi o simplemente no quiere verse como una metiche –_ para el joven ambarino la muchacha que tenia en frente de el era un misterio, no se comportaba como otras, bueno, debía ser así ya que era un ángel, pero algo aparte de eso la hacia especial frente a sus ojos y no sabia que era – oye, ¿eso que me dijiste es lo único que sabes sobre mi? – a pesar de ser un ángel no confiaba en ella del todo, era parte de su naturaleza no confiar mucho en las personas, más bien para considerar a Tomoyo y a Eriol como sus amigos paso un año entero.

- Si quieres te muestro la información – _vaya el chico es desconfiado, eso me va a dificultar un poco el hacerme su amiga – _la verdad cuando a un ángel se le asigna una misión se le da una información detallada del protegido, además te dan como dos semanas más o menos para estudiar a tu protegido y el ambiente que lo rodea – hizo una pausa – pero como sabrás, no tuve tiempo de eso – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad después de ese baño y de estar más relajada la situación anterior cuando llego se le hacia divertida – por cierto, Kero ¿te gusto la comida? –

- Mejor no pudo quedar sakurita – decía el perro con el estomago a más no poder.

- Mañana hare un postre para celebrar que estamos juntos – dijo la chica entre risas por como la llamo el perro.

El chico solo pensaba que se le iba a hacer difícil el acostumbrarse a que el perro y la chica podían comunicarse, su vida de ahora en adelante iba a cambiar mucho con la presencia de ese curioso y especial ángel, aun no pensaba que le iba a decir a sus amigos para explicar la presencia de ella en su vida, pero luego se ocuparía de ello.

- Vamos a dormir ya, mañana tengo que hacer la tarea de matemáticas y luego hacer el aseo – dijo con pesar. La tarea no era complicada, ya le había echado un ojo, lo que no le animaba mucho era pasar el día haciendo el aseo.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso del aseo, pero con una condición – dijo con un aura misteriosa la chica.

- Bueno dime ¿Cuál sería esa condición? – el chico pensó que lo ayudaría desinteresadamente, pero no, siempre esta el interés por medio.

- Quiero que me lleves a comer un helado – el chico solo la observaba sorprendido, ¿esa era la famosa condición?, y el pensando mal – es que no he comido helado en un buen tiempo – le dijo la chica con un rostro que convencería hasta al hombre más despiadado.

- No te preocupes te llevare a comer helado, pero después del aseo – le dijo el ambarino mostrando una sonrisa, la verdad no se había dado cuenta pero desde que ella llego, y eso no era más de tres horas había sonreído mucho.

- De acuerdo, es un trato – le dijo al momento que cruzaban sus meñiques.

Luego de eso, se fueron a dormir, ambos pensando en el día de mañana, pues se notaba que iba a ser muy interesante, ya luego se inventarían algo para justificar que vivían juntos y que llegarían todos los días de ahora en adelante juntos a la preparatoria. Por los momentos Shaoran pensaba, que después de dos semanas y media, podría dormir tranquilo, gracias a su ángel, que estaba durmiendo justo en la habitación de al lado.

**Hola que tal? Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron de verdad me alegre mucho… aquí les respondo a todos**

**Ghia-Hikari: me alegro que te gustara el primer capi, espero te guste este nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo y el favorito, espero tu próximo review.**

**Goddess Aeris: gracias por tus consejos y como ves los aplique en este capi, gracias por tu interés byeeee.**

**Angel zafiro: si te deje un review es que se nota que tu historia va a ser muy bonita, espero sigamos leyendo nuestras historias mutuamente cuídate.**

**Zafiro-Amatista: gracias, espero te guste este capi y si tienes nuevas recomendaciones estaré esperando bye.**

**L-krinn: gracias por el favorito.**

**Bueno espero este capi haya sido de su agrado, y esperen el próximo capi byee.**


	3. Un domingo muy peculiar

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero tres de mi historia espero les haya gustado el capi 2… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… ahora comencemos con este nuevo capi**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Luego de eso, se fueron a dormir, ambos pensando en el día de mañana, pues se notaba que iba a ser muy interesante, ya luego se inventarían algo para justificar que vivían juntos y que llegarían todos los días de ahora en adelante juntos a la preparatoria. Por los momentos Shaoran pensaba, que después de dos semanas y media, podría dormir tranquilo, gracias a su ángel, que estaba durmiendo justo en la habitación de al lado._

**Capitulo 3 – Un domingo muy peculiar.**

Ya era de mañana, el ambarino abrió poco a poco sus ojos, tenia días que no dormía tan bien, o por lo menos corrido. Se giro para ver el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche y este marcaba las 8:30 A.M. Se levanto de la cama y se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara y ducharse. Luego se coloco un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta, si su memoria no le fallaba era domingo, así que le tocaba hacer la tarea y el aseo, fue cuando recordó todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior, con respecto al ángel y el señor del espejo.

- Seguro todo eso fue un sueño, si claro, un ángel cayo del cielo por un deseo que pedí – se dijo a si mismo, ya que le parecía improbable que todo eso hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando al salir de su cuarto se encontró con dicho ángel haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días Shaoran – le dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa.

El chico estaba muy pero muy sorprendido, volvió a entrar a su cuarto – _no, eso es una ilusión, rayos no te engañes, claro que es real – _volvió a salir y se encontró con un rostro no muy feliz del otro lado de la puerta.

- Oye no creí que tuvieras tan malos modales – le dijo la chica un poco molesta.

- Lo siento, es que aun no me acostumbro, pensé que todo había sido un sueño – dio un largo suspiro, la verdad es que por dentro se alegraba que todo lo que había acontecido el día de ayer no hubiera sido un sueño.

La chica solo lo miro y luego suspiro, sabia que al chico le costaría acostumbrarse a su presencia en ese departamento – Esta bien, ya el desayuno esta listo, luego harás tu tarea, haremos el aseo y luego me llevaras a comer un helado – le dijo contando con sus dedos las cosas que tenían por hacer ese día, miro el rostro del chico, y luego agrego con ojos entrecerrados – ¿o también olvidaste eso?

- No… claro que no… el helado la condición para ayudarme… jejeje - rió nerviosamente, la verdad si lo había olvidado pero cuando ella lo miro de ese modo lo recordó inmediatamente.

- Bien, kero ya desayuno y yo también, así que lo sacare a dar un paseo mientras tú terminas la tarea para luego empezar con el aseo, ¿te parece bien? – le pregunto la castaña, la verdad quería ver varias cosas del mundo humano por su cuenta, pero sabia que no podía alejar mucho de su protegido.

- Esta bien – el chico no le iba a prohibir nada.

- Bien, dejare una barrera antidemonios por si acaso, no tardare mucho, que te diviertas con tus deberes jejeje – le dijo a manera de broma, claro pero ella no sabia que para Shaoran las matemáticas eran divertidas y fáciles.

La chica salió del edificio, no sin antes dejar puesta la barrera antidemonios, camino por los alrededores con kero a su lado, la verdad estaba haciendo más que todo una inspección, para ver si habían demonios cerca. Después de estar caminando un rato por el lugar no detecto nada así que decidió regresar.

- Oye sakurita, ¿Por qué proteges al amo?, se que no saliste a pasear, tenias el rostro muy serio – le dijo curioso el canino.

- La verdad ni yo misma lo se kero, pero se que es mi misión y con eso me basta – le respondió la chica muy seriamente –

- Bueno, sabes nosotros los animales detectamos cosas, así que te ayudare en lo que pueda – le dijo el perro con el fin de animarla un poco.

- Muchas gracias kero, de verdad eres un lindo perro y se nota que quieres mucho a Shaoran – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, regresaron al apartamento, cuando entraron, Shaoran ya estaba colocando las cosas que necesitarían para hacer el aseo.

- Tardaron mucho, termine la tarea hace 15 minutos – le dijo el chico al ángel.

- ¿En serio?, es que pensé que te tardarías más haciendo la tarea, como era de matemáticas pensé eso – _vaya el chico parece tener aptitudes para esa materia, mientras que yo le huyo a los números – _pensó la chica con un rostro desanimado.

- Espero que esa cara no me este diciendo que no me ayudaras con el aseo – le dijo con el ceño fruncido el chico.

- Claro que no, es que estaba pensando que yo soy muy mala en todo lo que tenga que ver con números, ni pensar que a partir de mañana tendré que lidiar con eso – aclaro la chica.

- No te preocupes, las matemáticas son fáciles si las estudias lo suficiente – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Si claro – dijo la chica sarcásticamente – bueno empecemos con esto para ir a comer mi helado pronto.

Los dos comenzaron con el aseo. La verdad el apartamento era espacioso, tenia dos habitaciones, tres baños, dos en las habitaciones y uno de visita, una sala-comedor espacioso que daba a un balcón, una cocina amplia, la verdad un hermoso apartamento que llevaría su tiempo limpiarlo. Tardaron aproximadamente unas tres horas y media limpiando hasta que al fin terminaron.

- Vaya, pensé que nunca terminaríamos – dijo el chico, dejándose caer en el mueble de la sala.

- Si, la verdad es que tu departamento es muy grande – le dijo la chica.

El ambarino miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que era la 1:30 P.M – bueno ya terminamos, que te parece si nos alistamos para salir a comer fuera y de postre comemos el helado –

- Suena bien – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Oye sakurita, me traes un dulce a mi también ¿si? – le dijo el canino con ojos tristones ya que el no podría ir.

- Claro te traeré algo, además ayer dije que haría un pastel para celebrar, o ¿creíste que lo había olvidado? – le dijo la castaña.

- no claro que no – la verdad era que el mismo lo había olvidado.

- la verdad aun no me acostumbro a que puedas hablar con kerberos – le dijo el chico al ángel.

- solo me estaba diciendo que le trajera un dulce, y yo le dije que cuando regresara iba a hacer un pastel – le dijo la chica.

- Bueno vamos a arreglarnos para salir – diciendo esto el joven ambarino se levanto del mueble y se fue hacia su habitación para arreglarse.

Luego de eso la castaña también lo imito y fue a arreglarse. Después de unos momentos el chico se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión mientras esperaba que el ángel se terminara de arreglar, llevaba unos vaqueros con una camisa negra manga larga con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, su cabello despeinado como siempre, la verdad se veía extremadamente bien si no fuera por esos lentes. Ya llevaba media hora esperando y comenzaba a molestarse, la verdad no le gustaba esperar. Cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta de la habitación ella abrió y dejo ver como estaba vestida, llevaba un vestido sencillo verde pastel que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, el cual no tenia mangas y tenia la espalda descubierta, solo la adornaban unas tiras que salían de los lados laterales del vestidos, tenia unas sandalias de amarre del mismo color del vestido, llevaba su cabello suelto adornado con unas cintas de varias tonalidades de verde y llevaba poco maquillaje, solo brillo de labios y un poco de sombra.

- Ya estoy lista – le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que el chico la miraba mucho - ¿me… me veo bien? Como me estas mirando mucho –

El chico salió de su trance – si te ves… - _simplemente hermosa – _teves bien – le dijo sonrojado el también – bueno vámonos, kerberos te portas bien.

Así los dos salieron del apartamento, caminaron hasta el centro comercial ya que no quedaba tan lejos. Estuvieron caminando viendo tiendas hasta que el estomago les pedía comida.

- Mira, vamos a comer en ese restaurante, es muy bueno y venden comida italiana – le dijo al chico indicando con su dedo donde iban a ir.

- Si me parece bien, la comida italiana es deliciosa – le dijo el ángel mostrando su alegría por comer esa clase de comida.

Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal que daba a la ciudad, era un buen lugar donde comer. Pidieron sus respectivas comidas y bebidas, y mientras traían su pedido decidieron hablar sobre otras cosas. En eso se ve como dos jóvenes, una chica de cabello largo negro y un joven de cabello negro azulado entran al restaurante.

- Gracias por acompañarme en mis compras Eriol – le dijo la joven amatista al chico que la acompañaba.

- No te preocupes, sabes que para mi es un placer – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Oye, ¿Qué te parece si después vamos a visitar a Shaoran a su casa? La verdad es que me preocupa un poco – le dijo el chico a la amatista, es que en verdad estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, no sabían nada de el desde ayer y quería saber como estaba.

- Si tienes razón, luego vamos… pero ahora vamos a sentarnos en una mesa y a comer, porque de verdad tengo mucha hambre – le dijo la amatista con una hermosa sonrisa.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a buscar una mesa desocupada y fue cuando vieron a su amigo sentado en una de ellas y muy bien acompañado por cierto.

- Oye Eriol, ¿ese no es Shaoran? – pregunto la amatista.

- Si, es el no hay duda… - ¿_pero quien será esa chica que lo acompaña?-_ se preguntaba Eriol.

- _esa chica me parece conocida… bueno no importa ojala con ella se olvide de la odiosa de Hitomi jojojo… - _Pensó con gracia la chica - ¿nos acercamos a saludar? – le pregunto a su amigo.

- Si, además me da curiosidad saber quien es la chica – dijo con una sonrisa el joven.

Así los dos se fueron acercando a la mesa donde Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados esperando su comida.

- Hola Shaoran – le saludo su joven amigo.

Este al levantar la mirada y ver a sus dos amigos se puso pálido – _no puede ser, y ahora que les digo, tengo que inventar algo, rayos porque tuvieron que venir al mismo sitio que yo con tantos restaurantes que hay – _el ambarino estaba hecho un lio.

- Parece que interrumpimos algo Eriol, será mejor dejarlos solos – decía la amatista con una sonrisa, es que ver a su amigo tan nervioso era algo muy gracioso para ella.

- No esperen no interrumpen nada – logro por fin decir el ambarino. El ángel solo observaba a su protegido, la verdad la situación era muy graciosa.

- Es cierto, ¿son amigos de Shaoran? – los chicos asintieron y se sorprendieron un poco de que la joven lo llamara por su nombre ya que a solo pocas personas el joven ambarino les permitía llamarlo con esa confianza - ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros? – le pregunto la castaña, el joven ambarino casi la fulmina con la mirada y ella solo se hizo la inocente.

- Claro – dijeron los chicos.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, llamaron a la mesera para pedir su comida y continuar hablando con la curiosa pareja.

- Oye Shaoran ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu linda amiga? – le pregunto el joven Eriol.

- A bueno… ella es Sakura… ella es… - _rayos y ahora que digo – _cuando iba a continuar la castaña interrumpió.

- Soy una amiga de la infancia, ¿verdad Shaoran? – dijo la castaña, la verdad fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No podía decir que era su hermana, ni su novia, así que eso era lo otro que quedaba.

- Si, así es, ella era mi vecina allá en Hong Kong – dijo con alivio.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunto la amatista a lo que la castaña asintió – eso me parece bien, ah!! Pero que descortés, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidogi mucho gusto – dijo con entusiasmo la amatista.

- Es cierto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, somos los mejores amigos de Shaoran – dijo el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Shaoran ya les dijo mi nombre, soy Sakura, espero nos llevemos bien, la verdad Shaoran ya me había hablado de ustedes – le dijo la ángel.

- Y dime, ¿viniste de visita o a quedarte? – pregunto la amatista. La verdad mientras más hablaban mejor le caía la chica.

- Vine a terminar la preparatoria aquí – le respondió la castaña.

- Y ¿Dónde estudiaras? Seria bueno que estudiaras con nosotros – le dijo el joven Eriol.

- Ella va a estudiar con nosotros Eriol, esta en nuestra misma preparatoria y en nuestro mismo salón – dijo el joven ambarino con desinterés.

En eso trajeron las bebidas de todos, jugos naturales para las chicas y unos refrescos para nuestros dos chicos.

- Eso es estupendo, la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo de ser la única mujer en este grupo, jejeje– le dijo la amatista.

- Y dime Sakura ¿Dónde te estas quedando? – pregunto la amatista.

El joven ambarino en el momento que oyó la pregunta se ahogo un poco con el refresco – ¿estas bien Shaoran? – le pregunto su joven amigo.

- Si no te preocupes – _rayos, Tomoyo porque preguntaste eso, y ahora que, bueno solo me queda esperar que se lo tomen bien –_ pensó el ambarino.

-Bueno, y bien ¿donde te estas quedando? – pregunto ahora el joven Eriol.

- Bueno yo… me estoy quedando en casa de… Shaoran – dijo con un leve sonrojo la castaña, miro de reojo al ambarino en busca de apoyo pero el estaba igual de sonrojado, bueno un poco más.

Cuando los dos chicos oyeron eso, cambiaron su rostro a una sonrisa perspicaz.

- Vaya Shaoran no sabia que ahora vivirías con una hermosa joven – le dijo el joven Eriol, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el codo en el brazo del ambarino.

- Ya dejen de molestar, ella esta viviendo conmigo, nada más, somos como hermanos – dijo el joven ambarino en su defensa.

- Si es cierto, lo que sucede es que bueno, no encontré departamento y mi padre lo llamo para ver si podía quedarme con el – le dijo Sakura a ambos chicos, en cierto modo no era mentira, es decir, Clow era como su padre y le dijo que se quedara con el, desde ese punto de vista no era mentira lo que había dicho.

- A ya veo, por cierto, me pareces conocida, ¿nunca antes habías estado en Tomoeda? – le dijo el joven Hiraguizawa a la castaña.

- No nunca ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida la castaña.

- No se, es que me pareces familiar, ¿a ti no Tomoyo? – le pregunto el joven Eriol a su amiga.

- Ahora que lo mencionas si, me parece conocida – respondió la amatista.

En eso la mesera llego con la comida de los chicos, fue sirviendo cada uno hasta llegar a Sakura, cuando puso el plato en frente ella comenzó a dar gracias por la comida y puso sus manos en forma de plegaria y bajo un poco la cabeza, fue cuando Eriol y Tomoyo lo notaron.

- Si claro – dijo la amatista emocionada levantándose de repente de su asiento – la chica de tus sueños ¿no es así Shaoran? –

- Si es verdad, así en esa pose es idéntica a la chica que me describiste y que pinte en el cuadro – dijo el joven Eriol tomándose la barbilla con una mano.

- _rayos y ahora que digo, yo no le dije nada de eso a Sakura, lo mejor es hacerme el desentendido, si eso –_ ¿en serio? No me había fijado – dijo el joven ambarino tratando de despistar a sus amigos.

El ángel solo observaba al grupo de amigos hablar sobre un sueño y un cuadro donde estaba ella, fue cuando lo recordó.

-- Flash Back –

– _¿Manera tradicional? Caí del cielo porque el deseo un ángel y como el mismo lo dijo no porque un humano pida un ángel usted o Dios le asigna uno – la verdad es que la chica ya se estaba alterando por la situación en la que estaba._

– _La verdad ibas a ser asignada a este joven desde un principio pero su deseo digamos, lo acelero todo – dijo el hombre simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro._

– _Así que de igual forma ibas a venir, por eso he estado soñando contigo – esto ultimo el ambarino lo dijo más para si que para ellos, Sakura logro oírlo pero no dijo nada._

-- Fin de Flash Back –

- _Así que había estado soñando conmigo, es decir hasta un cuadro_ – pensó la castaña mirando al chico con su rostro recargado en su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico miro a su ángel, y fue cuando vio lo divertida que estaba con esa situación, ya vería lo que le diría cuando llegaran a casa por estarse burlando el - pues yo no creo que se parezca – termino por decir el chico.

- claro que si, lo que sucede es que no podías ver su rostro – le dijo la joven amatista.

- Oye Shaoran, ¿en serio soñabas conmigo? – le dijo el ángel a su protegido, la verdad es que esa situación era muy divertida, ya que su protegido estaba sonrojado hasta mas no poder.

- claro que si, estuvo teniendo el mismo sueño por dos semanas y media – le dijo la amatista a la castaña.

- bueno ya, cambiemos de tema si – dijo el ambarino, la verdad es que estaba demasiado apenado por ello.

- esta bien, pero sabes que cuando lleguemos me mostraras ese cuadro – le dijo Sakura a su querido protegido.

Los chicos siguieron conversando de diferentes cosas, los dos morenos preguntando cosas a Sakura y ella respondiendo lo primero que se le ocurría, a decir verdad la situación era muy divertida. Luego de terminar de comer Shaoran pago la cuenta de todos a pesar de las quejas de sus dos amigos, este detalle hizo muy feliz a su ángel, se notaba que a pesar de lo huraño que podía ser a veces, su protegido era un chico muy gentil. Salieron del restaurante y fueron a mirar distintas tiendas.

- Oye Shaoran, ya es hora de mi helado ¿no crees? – le dijo la chica de ojos verdes a su protegido.

- si tienes razón, te lo prometí – le dijo el ambarino.

- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, fue un placer Sakura – dijo el joven de cabellos negros con una sonrisa.

- Si es verdad, bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte Sakura– le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo chicos, espero podamos ser buenos amigos – le dijo sinceramente el ángel.

- Lo mismo digo – luego se acerco un poco al ambarino para que lo que le dijera solo lo escuchara el – y espero que con una chica tan dulce, amable y sincera puedas dejar de pensar en la odiosa de Higurashi – le dijo.

- Tomoyo no empieces – le dijo el ambarino a manera de regaño.

- Si, esta bien, pero solo piénsalo jejeje, nos vemos mañana – le dijo la amatista, y así ambos chicos morenos se fueron del lugar.

Luego, ambos chicos, el ángel y su protegido, fueron a la heladería para que Sakura por fin pudiera probar su delicioso helado, Shaoran pidió uno de Chocolate, ya que era su preferido y el ángel pidió uno de fresa y chocolate. El ambarino la miraba como si ella fuera una niña pequeña pues estaba muy emocionada con su helado, inspiraba mucha ternura, y fue cuando pensó en lo que dijo Tomoyo.

- _No puedo hacer lo que dijo Tomoyo, porque ella es un ángel, es decir un humano y con un ángel no pueden tener nada, es mejor que deje de pensar tonterías, si eso es lo mejor, mañana será un día complicado – _pensó el joven ambarino dando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? – le pregunto su ángel.

- No te preocupes, no es nada, bueno volvamos a casa, kero debe estar esperando su dulce y además le prometiste preparar un pastel – dijo el ambarino a su ángel.

Caminaron de regreso a su casa, fue cuando el ángel sintió una presencia maligna cerca del edificio, corrió para lograr ver quien era, el ambarino no entendía nada y solo corrió detrás de ella, cuando llegaron, la presencia había desaparecido.

- Rayos, seguro me detecto y se fue – dijo muy molesta el ángel.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado Shaoran.

- Un demonio, estaba cerca de aquí, deberemos tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, tratare de ocultar mi presencia de ellos para tomarlos desprevenidos – dijo seriamente la castaña.

- Es decir que, ya saben donde vivo – dijo el ambarino.

- No lo creo, deben estar sondeando la zona, ya que si de verdad supieran hubieran entrado, ellos no miden sus actos – le dijo el ángel a manera de respuesta – tranquilo no permitiré que ellos te hagan algo, recuerda que estoy aquí para protegerte y además ser tu amiga – le dijo el ángel con una hermosa sonrisa.

- lo se, la verdad no estoy preocupado por ello – _la verdad es que estoy preocupado por ti… ¿Qué? No espera, porque debo estar preocupado por ella – _sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

- bueno vayamos al departamento, colocare una barrera que los mantenga alejados sin que la detecten, eso servirá por un tiempo – dijo la chica, procedió a colocar la barrera y entraron al edificio.

Cuando entraron el perro los recibió, pero había algo raro en el – Sakurita, sentí algo malo cerca hace rato, ¿era eso lo que te molestaba? –

- Si kero, yo también lo sentí, pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – le dijo al ángel con una sonrisa – bueno es hora de preparar el pastel, por cierto aquí tienes tu dulce –

- ¿Kerberos también detecto a esa criatura? – le pregunto el ambarino al ángel mientras observaba como su mascota devoraba el dulce.

- Si, me dijo que sintió algo malo rondando, bueno con la barrera tendremos por un tiempo para mantenerlos alejados, mientras averiguo que es lo que quieren en verdad – dijo el ángel, eso era lo primero, averiguar que querían los demonios de Shaoran.

- bueno olvidemos eso, y preparemos el pastel, yo te ayudo – le dijo el chico ambarino con una sonrisa – voy a cambiarme y deberías hacer lo mismo, si es como la otra vez mancharas el vestido – dijo el ambarino recordando cuando prepararon la cena el día anterior y quedaron llenos de salsa.

-tienes razón – le dijo el ángel con una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones y se colocaron algo más cómodo con lo cual preparar el pastel, Sakura salió primero y comenzó a sacar las cosas para preparar el pastel, cuando levanto la vista vio que Shaoran no tenia sus lentes puestos, y sinceramente se preguntaba porque usaba unos lentes tan feos, ya que tenia la ligera impresión de que no los necesitaba, porque en casa el no los usaba y veía perfectamente, no quería preguntar porque se vería como una metida pero luego que lograra afianzar la amistad con el chico le preguntaría y vería la posibilidad de que el se mostrara al mundo tal cual y como es, un chico gentil y amable, muy atractivo por cierto, se sonrojo al pensar en eso ultimo, sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, bueno lo mejor seria comenzar con ese pastel para no estar pensando en tonterías.

**Bueno aquí quiero agradecerles a todos los chicos que me dejaron reviews y que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, la verdad estoy muy contenta por el apoyo que me llego, espero este capi también fuera de su agrado y espero nuevos reviews, eso me anima a escribir, bueno aquí van los agradecimientos a:**

**L-Krinn, Juchiz, Angel Zafiro, Goodes Aeris, Ghia-hikari, Candy Granger****, Darkmaho, inuki16dore, VocaTeam, Princesa-Tessa-love15, Sauma Sakura… ****Si me falto alguien me disculpan y no se preocupen que en los agradecimientos del siguiente capi los agrego… bueno nos estamos leyendo byeeeeeeee**


	4. El primer día de clases

**Hola chicos, bueno aquí les traigo el capi numero cuatro de mi historia, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, espero les haya gustado el capi 3… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… ahora comencemos con este nuevo capi**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones y se colocaron algo más cómodo con lo cual preparar el pastel, Sakura salió primero y comenzó a sacar las cosas para preparar el pastel, cuando levanto la vista vio que Shaoran no tenia sus lentes puestos, y sinceramente se preguntaba porque usaba unos lentes tan feos, ya que tenia la ligera impresión de que no los necesitaba, porque en casa el no los usaba y veía perfectamente, no quería preguntar porque se vería como una metida pero luego que lograra afianzar la amistad con el chico le preguntaría y vería la posibilidad de que el se mostrara al mundo tal cual y como es, un chico gentil y amable, muy atractivo por cierto, se sonrojo al pensar en eso ultimo, sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, bueno lo mejor seria comenzar con ese pastel para no estar pensando en tonterías._

**Capitulo 4 – El primer día de clases.**

El día tan esperado por ambos castaño había llegado, esperado por Sakura para descubrir nuevas cosas y para Shaoran por no saber como serian las cosas. Se levantaron temprano, aunque a nuestro ángel le costo mucho despertaste, el uniforme de la chica consistía e una falda negra, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un saco ceñido color vino, prepararon los almuerzos, tomaron el desayuno, y salieron del apartamento, no sin antes despedirse de un dormilón kero.

- Buenos días señora Himiko – Saludo la castaña amablemente a la vecina.

- Oh!! Mi niña, buenos días, ¿viniste por Shaoran para ir juntos a la preparatoria? – pregunto muy sorprendida la amable vecina de ver a la jovencita tan temprano.

Esa pregunta los tomo por sorpresa a ambos, no esperaban tener que idear una respuesta tan temprano al respecto, y pensaban que la señora Himiko no tomaría tan bien la noticia de que un chico y una chica estuvieran viviendo juntos como lo habían tomado Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Bueno, es que, bueno vera señora Himiko – _¿Ahora que le decimos?- _pensó la castaña, miro a su protegido en busca de alguna salvación, y es que las excusas ya se le habían agotado el día anterior.

- Señora Himiko, seremos sinceros con usted, porque usted siempre ha sido muy gentil conmigo – dijo seriamente el chico.

La señora Himiko se sintió algo preocupada por Shaoran, mientras que la joven castaña estaba al borde del nerviosismo, Shaoran no podía hablar de eso con otro humano, lo creerían loco y ella no se pondría en evidencia nunca.

- Shaoran creo que – empezó a decir la castaña cuando el castaño la interrumpió.

- Tranquila Sakura, estoy seguro que la señora Himiko entenderá, lo que sucede es que el padre de Sakura y mi familia son viejos amigos, y el salió de viaje de negocios por un tiempo, como ella no puede dejar la preparatoria así, me pidió de favor que la cuidara y que la dejara quedarse aquí – dijo Shaoran seriamente.

Sakura miraba a su protegido, su cara era seria por completo, si ella no supiera que era un invento le creería todo nada mas con ver ese rostro.

- Ah!! Así que eso, bueno pero eso no tiene nada de malo, además, querida, yo se lo responsable que puede ser Shaoran, así que no tienes porque preocuparte de que piense otra cosa – le dijo la amable señora al ángel.

- Si… claro, con que usted comprenda tengo señora Himiko – le dijo la castaña, aun no podía creer que se creyera esa historia.

- Bueno, será mejor que se vayan a la preparatoria ya o se les hará tarde, y quiero que ambos vengan a cenar a mi casa hoy, recuerden que me lo prometieron – les dijo con una sonrisa la amable vecina.

- Claro señora Himiko, cuando regresemos y después de pasear a Kerberos vendremos a cenar con usted, bueno vámonos Sakura – dijo el ambarino.

- Hasta más tarde señora – le dijo el ángel mientras caminaba para alcanzar a Shaoran.

Luego de salir del edificio y estar más o menos lejos del sitio, Sakura no aguanto más y estallo a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes? – le pregunto Shaoran.

- Es que… mira lo que le dijiste a la pobre señora, se nota que confía mucho en ti – le dijo riendo la castaña.

- No podíamos decir lo mismo que a Tomoyo y Eriol porque te vio antes y le dijimos que eras compañera de la preparatoria – le dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Tienes razón, pero igual es gracioso – le dijo el ángel.

Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin divisaron la entrada a la preparatoria. Sakura se notaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como actuar en un lugar así, Shaoran le había dicho que fuera ella misma, pero es que no podía evitar estar en ese estado.

- Tranquila, ya veras que todo sale bien, solo se natural como hasta ahora – le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Bien, lo intentare, pero te digo algo, cuando llegue la hora de matemáticas más te vale ayudarme y explicarme todo paso a paso, en cualquier materia puedo adaptarme fácil menos esa – le dijo el ángel a su protegido con una cara de funeral.

- Tranquila, yo te ayudare, además si quieres ves mis apuntes y le digo al profesor para que me permita ser tu tutor – le dijo el castaño a manera de solución a su dilema – _la verdad si es diferente a las otras chicas, otra me hubiera pedido permitirle copiar y ya, pero ella se ve que es honesta en todos los sentidos… claro Shaoran es obvio, es decir, es un ángel tiene que ser honesta_ – pensó el chico, la verdad cada vez su curioso ángel lo sorprendía más.

- Gracias – le dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar al castaño.

Al entrar a la preparatoria inmediatamente el dulce ángel llamo la atención por su belleza, a decir verdad los chicos no estaban muy interesados en disimular su interés por la nueva chica y a Shaoran eso le molestaba mucho, vio a su ángel de reojo y noto que ella no prestaba atención a nada de eso.

- _Es demasiado inocente para notar la mirada de esos chacales sobre ella_ – pensó el ambarino mirando al ángel, no solo era dulce y amable sino también inocente, esto ultimo lo hizo sonreír lo cual no paso desapercibido para su ángel.

- ¿Estas contento por algo? – le pregunto el ángel con una sonrisa ajena a lo que su protegido pensaba.

- No es nada, no te preocupes – le dijo el ambarino sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mirando al frente.

Luego de ingresar al edificio, Shaoran acompaño a su ángel a la oficina del director y la dejo allí para que se presentara y esperara al profesor titular del salón para que la presentara luego. Se dirigió a su salón y encontró ya en sus lugares a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes lo saludaron con la mano inmediatamente que lo vieron.

- Hola amigo, ¿como lo terminaste de pasar ayer? – le pregunto el chico de ojos azules al ambarino con doble intención.

- Eriol no molestes tan temprano – le dijo el ambarino con ganas de matarlo.

- Eriol, Shaoran tiene razón, ya luego nos cuenta, jajaja – el ambarino solo pensó que no podría con sus amigos – y dime ¿donde esta Sakura? – pregunto la amatista.

- En la oficina del director, debe estar por venir – respondió el ambarino.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas cuando se acerco Kawamura como todas las mañanas a molestar al grupo de amigos.

- Vaya Shaoranzilla te ves más tonto que de costumbre – le dijo el arrogante chico.

- Kawamura no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo hoy contigo – le dijo el ambarino sin perder el control de la situación.

- Si claro, sabes ingreso una nueva chica a nuestro salón, dicen que es hermosa, seguro que será mi nueva novia, o tenias esperanzas que te viera Shaoranzilla, espero no destruir tus ilusiones y sueños jajaja – le dijo el chico con afán de hacerlo enojar.

- Haz lo que quieras Kawamura, me tiene sin cuidado – le dijo el ambarino.

- Claro que lo hare, como siempre – le dijo el chico y luego se retiro.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Sakura es tu amiga? – le pregunto curiosamente Tomoyo.

- No vale la pena Tomoyo, es mejor que se caiga de su nube el solo, o que Sakura le de un empujón así la caída es más fuerte – le dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

- Tienes razón, eso va a ser digno de ver – dijo Eriol a su amigo.

- Hay viene la oxigenada – dijo molesta la amatista.

- Hola Li – dijo seductoramente la joven.

- Hola Higurashi – dijo el joven ambarino sin titubear como siempre, lo cual extraño a sus dos amigos y a la chica.

- bueno quería pedirte el cuaderno para copiar la tarea de matemáticas, ¿recuerdas?, dijiste que me ayudarías – dijo la chica con un tono dulce.

- _A pesar de que tiene una voz dulce sus ojos dicen otra cosa, es como si fuera todo lo contrario – _pensó el joven ambarino, y la verdad no sabia desde cuando podía ver la verdadera naturaleza de una persona por sus ojos – claro que si sabes Shaoran… desde que ella esta aquí – se dijo a si mismo – lo siento Higurashi pero le prometí a Tomoyo y Eriol comparar los resultados, de verdad lo siento mucho, además le prometí a una persona ayudarla con sus problemas de matemáticas, explicándole y no copiando, algo que tu no pediste – termino por decir el chico sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a la chica, Shaoran nunca se había negado a pasarle la tarea a esa chica y ahora de buenas a primeras la había puesto en su sitio.

- Li pero tu me lo prometiste, eso no es de caballeros – dijo como ultimo recurso la rubia.

- No te lo prometí, te dije que lo haría, pero olvide que había quedado con Eriol y Tomoyo primero – _esta chica de verdad no es lo que yo pensaba, es interesada, no se como pude estar ciego tanto tiempo_ – pensó el ambarino – lo siento de verdad, ahora te aconsejo que te vayas a sentar porque el profesor ya esta por entrar – diciendo esto, la chica se retiro humillada, ya que nunca Shaoran la había rechazado y ella pensaba que lo tenia asegurado para copiar sus tareas, pero parece que el chico era mas inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Luego de eso se hizo un silencio y el profesor entro, el momento había llegado. Cuando el profesor ingreso dijo que había una nueva alumna a la cual presentaría y que esperaba que todos fueran amables con ella. Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, pero seguro que ella lo estaba más, así que no podía mostrar ese nerviosismo ante ella.

- Bueno muchachos, sin más que decir les presento a Sakura Kinomoto, viene de Hong Kong – dijo el profesor.

La chica ingreso al salón y vio a todos sus compañeros, estaba muy nerviosa, pero inmediatamente que vio a Shaoran se tranquilizo – Bueno días espero todos nos llevemos bien – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, veamos donde te sentaras… ah!! Hay un asiento libre delante de Li… por favor Li levan… - el profesor le iba a decir a Shaoran que levantara su mano para que ella supiera quien era pero ella misma lo interrumpió.

- No se preocupe profesor, se quien es – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y se dirigió al asiento que el profesor le había indicado. Le sonrió al ambarino y este no creía que le hubieran asignado ese puesto, es decir, había otros tres puestos más que estaban libres y le asignaron ese… será que ella había echo algo con sus poderes o algo así, luego le preguntaría en el descanso. El puesto estaba delante de Shaoran pero al lado de Tomoyo, y Eriol estaba sentado al lado de Shaoran. El joven Kawamura no caía del asombro como era que esa diosa conocía a ese perdedor, pero bueno eso no tenia nada que ver, el ganaría a esa chica como sea sino quedaría mal en frente de sus amigos y del grupo de perdedores.

La mañana pasó rápido y Sakura se adaptaba fácil con la ayuda de su protegido y de sus amigos, claro, aun no llegaba la clase de matemáticas y eso le preocupaba. Sonó el timbre del descanso, los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar para tomar el almuerzo afuera ya que hacia un lindo día, Tomoyo compartiría su almuerzo con Eriol ya que llevaba un gran almuerzo y Sakura llevaba en sus manos ambos almuerzos, el de ella y el de Shaoran, iba distraída recordando lo divertido que era cocinar con su protegido, cuando choco con alguien.

- Lo siento mucho, estaba distraída – dijo apena la castaña.

- No te preocupes preciosa, yo también estaba distraído, mirándote – le dijo arrogante Kawamura.

- ¿y por que motivo? – pregunto el ángel inocentemente.

- Bueno, porque eres hermosa, y sabes te estaba esperando – le dijo el chico.

- Bueno y ¿para que me esperabas? – le dijo amablemente la chica, la escena era vista desde lejos por los otros tres chicos. Shaoran no podía creer que SU ángel, estuviera hablando con ese perdedor.

- Bueno me imagino que me viste cuando entraste al salón preciosa – le dijo arrogantemente el chico al ángel.

- La verdad no, apenas te estoy conociendo ahora – le dijo la chica, la verdad ya se estaba cansando del chico.

- _Esta chica se cree muy lista – _pensó el muchacho – bueno, no importa, lo que quería decirte es que yo si te vi y me pareces la chica más linda que he visto, y bueno quiero ser amable contigo – le dijo el joven.

- A bueno muchas gracias, pero sabes me están esperando, así que nos vemos – le dijo la chica al arrogante joven el cual se vio herido en su orgullo.

- Creo que no he terminado querida – le dijo el chico un poco molesto.

- Kawamura déjala tranquila, ya te dijo que tenia cosas que hacer – intervino Shaoran despreocupado al ver como Kawamura iba a intentar tomar la mano de Sakura.

- No interfieras Shaoranzilla – le dijo molesto el chico al ambarino.

- ¿Hoe? ¿Shaoranzilla? – se pregunto el ángel - ¿Por qué te dice así Shaoran? – preguntó extrañada a su protegido.

- Lo llamas por su nombre ¿Qué tal?, debes tener confianza con el – le dijo con burla Kawamura - te daré un consejo, deberías juntarte con los ganadores- dijo señalándose así mismo - y no con los perdedores, piénsalo – dijo arrogantemente.

- Gracias por el consejo, pero prefiero estar con los perdedores que dices, que por cierto son inteligentes, y no con los ganadores descerebrados como tu, ahora si me disculpas – le dijo el ángel sin borrar su sonrisa.

Eso puso en ridículo al joven Kawamura que era observado por varios chicos, Sakura había destruido todo su orgullo con esas palabras y eso no se lo perdonaría, la tomo por la muñeca para jalarla hacia el, pero lo que no esperaba era que al tocar su mano Sakura se pusiera furiosa e inmediatamente de su mano salieron llamas, quemándole la mano al agresivo chico el cual después de un sonoro grito se vio obligado a retirar la mano. Shaoran no creía lo que veía, ver en acción a su ángel de tal modo, el pudo ver esas llamas, que inmediatamente después de soltar la mano desaparecieron, por un lado estaba contento, pero por otro como haría para explicar eso.

- Espero no vuelvas a intentar propasarte conmigo ¿entendiste chiquillo? – le dijo muy molesta el ángel, Shaoran sabia que ella tenia un carácter horrible cuando estaba enojada, lo había vivido ya, cambiaba su carácter dulce y angelical por uno que te hacia pensar que en vez de un ángel era un demonio.

-Lo que yo siempre quiero, siempre lo tengo, tenlo presente preciosa– le dijo Kawamura tomándose la mano lastimada y saliendo de allí.

Shaoran tomo la mano de su ángel y se la llevo de allí lo más rápido posible, pasando por al lado de sus mejores amigos y diciéndole que se verían en el árbol de siempre. Corrieron un poco hasta llegar a un lugar retirado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Dijiste que no podías usar tus poderes con los humanos – le dijo el joven ambarino en forma de regaño, pero por dentro estaba contento de lo que paso, es decir eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba, el orgullo de Kawamura descansaba en paz.

- En realidad no use mis poderes – le dijo la chica dejándolo sorprendido – un ángel no puede ser tocado con malas intenciones por un humano, digamos que se activa un mecanismo de defensa – termino por decir.

- eso no me lo dijiste la otra vez – le dijo el chico mostrando un rostro perspicaz que hizo sonrojar al travieso ángel.

- creo… creo que lo olvide – dijo el ángel suavemente.

- si claro que conveniente, pero ahora ¿que diremos para justificar eso? Es decir, las llamas, el dolor y todo eso – en realidad eso era lo que le preocupaba al chico.

- No te preocupes, nadie puede ver esas llamas, tu porque eres mi protegido pero nadie más, las quemadas y el dolor no fueron infringidas a u cuerpo sino a su alma, es decir que la enfermera no vera herida alguna – dijo a manera de explicación y para tranquilizar a su protegido.

- Supongo también habías olvidado decirme eso – dio un largo suspiro – _este día va a ser largo, muy largo –_ pensó el ambarino.

- Hay no te preocupes, más bien vamos a comer que Tomoyo y Eriol deben estar esperándonos – le dijo la castaña a su protegido y así partieron hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

- Sakura – la llamo la chica amatista a penas la vio acercarse - ¿estas bien? ¿Ese tonto de Kawamura no te hizo daño? – pregunto preocupada la amatista.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes – le dijo el ángel con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Me alegro, bueno comamos, necesitamos recuperar energías para entrar a la clase de matemáticas – dijo la amatista.

- HOEEEEEEEEEE!! – grito el ángel, asustando a los tres chicos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – pregunto el joven Eriol.

- llego mi suplicio, que hare, las matemáticas y yo no nos llevamos – dijo la chica castaña con ojos de cascada.

Todos al oír la causa del tormento de la chica comenzaron a reír, los dos morenos pensaban que era muy graciosa y Shaoran le sorprendía el cambio de humor que tenia su ángel, en un momento podía estar enojada, al otro segundo feliz y al otro triste y preocupada como ahora.

- Sakura te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, hablare con el profesor y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda – le dijo con una sonrisa el joven ambarino, lo cual sorprendió mucho a sus otros dos amigos, es decir, su mejor amigo Li Shaoran no era una persona que le sonriera a otra para calmarla, eso si era interesante, pensaron ambos.

- Bueno, solo espero que no sea tan difícil, los números y yo no nos llevamos bien – dijo la joven castaña.

- Saku tranquila, entre los tres te ayudamos, por cierto ¿hicieron la tarea? – pregunto la amatista a lo que ambos jóvenes asintieron – no creo que le pidan eso a Sakura ¿o si? –

- No lo creo Tomoyo, pero lo que si puede pedirle el profesor es que la entregue para la próxima clase que es el miércoles – dijo el joven Eriol un poco pensativo, preocupando un poco al pobre ángel, más de lo que estaba.

- No tengo salvación – dijo el ángel poniendo nuevamente su cara de funeral – Shaoran ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso cuando regresemos a casa? – le pregunto a su protegido – podríamos practicar después de la cena, no me rendiré hasta aprender todo eso – termino por decir con ojos encendidos.

- _Ella es única_ – pensó el joven ambarino, nunca pensó conocer a alguien así – claro que si, yo te ayudare – le dijo el ambarino a su ángel con una sonrisa.

El almuerzo transcurrió de manera tranquila para los cuatro chicos, el joven castaño no dejaba de sonreír por las cosas que decía su ángel y eso tenia muy contentos a sus dos amigos, pues nunca lo habían visto sonreír tanto. La campana sonó indicando el final del descanso, así que todos los chicos comenzaron a entrar al salón, el profesor ya los esperaba en el interior del aula, era un hombre mayor, con una apariencia gentil, vestido con un traje color café, a Sakura le inspiro mucho respeto y confianza.

- ¿Tu eres la alumna de nuevo ingreso? – le dijo el amable profesor.

- Así es profesor, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – dijo inclinándose un poco - y espero pueda tener paciencia conmigo porque las matemáticas no son mi fuerte – le dijo algo nerviosa la chica lo cual no paso desapercibido por el amable profesor.

- Tranquila pequeña, si te esfuerzas te aseguro que aprenderás rápido, pero igual me gustaría asignarte un tutor si de verdad estas preocupada por no entender – le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, en ese momento intervino Shaoran.

- Profesor, buenos días – saludo educadamente el ambarino – la señorita Kinomoto hablo conmigo sobre los problemas que tenia y yo me ofrecí a ser su tutor si usted no tiene inconveniente -

- Claro que no joven Li, más bien usted era la persona en la que pensaba, ya que es mi mejor estudiante – dijo orgulloso el profesor – espero se lleven bien y que la señorita Kinomoto aprenda mucho con su ayuda y la mía claro jajaja – termino riendo el profesor.

- Gracias profesor, daré lo mejor de mi – dijo la chica más confiada y con una sonrisa.

Así ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia sus puestos, siendo observados por dos personas en particular, por el joven Kawamura por lo ocurrido en el descanso y por la joven Higurashi porque se dio cuenta por quien la había cambiado Li, eso no se lo perdonarían.

La clase paso sin problemas, Sakura no entendía muchas cosas, pero poco a poco Shaoran le iba explicando lo principal y luego en casa abordarían lo demás, el día termino y la campana que indicaba la salido sonó. Los cuatro chicos salieron juntos, Shaoran y Sakura iban más adelante mientras que los dos morenos iban un poco rezagados.

- ¿Crees que a Shao le guste Sakurita Eriol? – pregunto la amatista con ojos con estrellitas.

- No lo se, pero algo si te digo querida Tomoyo, y es que no le es indiferente – le dijo con una sonrisa el joven ingles. Cada vez que usaba esa clase de palabras como querida, princesa o hermosa la pobre Tomoyo se sonrojaba.

- Bueno… pero sabes me agrado que se negara a la odiosa de Hitomi y también iba a defender a Saku del tonto de Kawamura, aunque pensándolo bien no se que fue lo que paso, es decir, el chico pego un grito como si le hubiera quemado el tocar a Saku – dijo la joven amatista.

- Si pero, eso es imposible, Shaoran la toco después y nada ocurrió, y viste luego no tenia herida alguna, la verdad no se que ocurrió – dijo pensativo el joven.

- Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso, ¿sabes lo que creo? – pregunto la amatista a lo que el chico respondió negando con la cabeza – creo que deberíamos ayudarlos un poquito jojojo – ya decía la joven amatista con un aura de colores imaginando la bonita pareja que serian su amigo y su nueva amiga.

- Tomoyo, no crees que exageras un poquito, deberíamos esperar un poco a ver que sucede – dijo el chico ingles. Cuando la amatista iba a contestar los otros dos chicos los llamaron porque se habían quedado muy atrás.

- Oigan ¿por que se quedaron tan atrás? – pregunto el joven ambarino – Sakura y yo entenderíamos si quieren estar solos – dijo con una sonrisa malévola el joven, ya que le encantaba molestarlos de esa manera, se sonrojaban mucho.

- Shaoran ¿Qué cosas dices? – dijo una amatista muy sonrojada.

- Tranquila Tomoyo, esta descombrándose de lo de ayer – dijo seriamente el joven Eriol.

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto despistada la castaña – no entiendo.

- No te preocupes Sakura, después te explico – le dijo su joven protegido.

Los chicos siguieron hablando un rato para luego irse cada quien a su casa. Los jóvenes castaños llegaron al edificio, no si antes chequear si habían presencias malignas alrededor. Sakura no detecto nada en el momento, pero al ingresar al apartamento Kero le dijo que el había sentido esas cosas otra vez, pero esta vez se notaban dos pero siguieron de largo, eso calmo un poco al ángel, por ello decidió no contarle nada de eso a Shaoran para no preocuparlo, tendría que usar diferentes tácticas para atraerlos hacia ella y descubrir de una buena vez que era lo que tramaban. Luego de cambiarse salieron a pasear con kero al parque un rato y regresaron para comer con la señora Himiko, la cual estaba muy contenta y había cocinado especialmente para ellos.

Al regresar a casa el castaño se dio cuenta que su ángel estaba algo ausente, y no era para menos, estaba preocupada por esas presencias, ya que kero le dijo que esta vez eran dos, lo que indicaba que estaban ya seguros que su objetivo vivía por la zona.

- Te preocupa algo, ¿no es así? – le pregunto el castaño.

- No… para nada, no te preocupes, vamos a estudiar un rato ¿si? – le dijo el ángel para cambiar el tema.

-Sabes que si te pasa algo pero no me lo quieres decir – le dijo seriamente a su ángel.

- Esta bien – le dijo el ángel viéndose descubierta – kero me dijo que detecto dos demonios esta vez cerca – narro todo lo que le había dicho el canino.

- ¿Estas preocupada? ¿Crees que ya estemos descubiertos? – pregunto el ambarino.

- No lo creo, pero si vinieron dos es porque están seguros que la zona es la correcta – dijo seriamente el ángel – no te preocupes te dije que me haría cargo, nada te pasara – le dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a su protegido, lo que ella no sabia era que el no estaba preocupado por el sino por ella.

- No estoy preocupado por eso Sakura, pero no importa, vamos a estudiar – le dijo para que no preguntara.

Estudiaron un rato hasta que el cansancio les gano y decidieron ir a dormir, cada uno por su lado estaba inquieto por la presencia de esos demonios, Sakura por su protegido y el por ella. Ambos sentían que no soportarían si algo malo le pasara al otro, pensaban que era simple cariño ¿verdad?, no podía estar creciendo nada más, se dijeron ambos, y con esos pensamientos por fin se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno aquí quiero agradecerles a todos los chicos que me dejaron reviews y que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, y también le agradezco a las personas que la leyeron pero no me dejaron reviews, la verdad para mi su apoyo es muy importante graciaaaaaaas… y ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Ambos están sintiendo algo por el otro que no saben que es, y esos demonios cada vez están más cerca… ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Sakura terminara de adaptarse bien a la preparatoria? ¿Qué pasara con tommy y eriol? Y esos dos chicos tan arrogantes… ¿dejaran en paz a nuestros queridos castaños? **

**Jejeje eso se ira viendo poco a poco, bueno aquí van los agradecimientos a:**

**L-Krinn, Angel Zafiro, , VocaTeam, Sauma Sakura, KaworuM, Eleonor Dumbledor… Espero recibir más reviews es este capi… me anima a escribir jejeje… hasta el próximo cap… cuídense mucho**


	5. El mediador

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero cinco de mi historia a tiempo como recompensa por tardarme la semana pasada , me alegro ver tantos reviews… de verdad muchas gracias… ahora comencemos con este nuevo capi y espero les guste igual que el anterior.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Estudiaron un rato hasta que el cansancio les gano y decidieron ir a dormir, cada uno por su lado estaba inquieto por la presencia de esos demonios, Sakura por su protegido y el por ella. Ambos sentían que no soportarían si algo malo le pasara al otro, pensaban que era simple cariño ¿verdad?, no podía estar creciendo nada más, se dijeron ambos, y con esos pensamientos por fin se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo._

**Capitulo 5 – El mediador.**

Ya había pasado una semana, y Sakura se iba adaptando muy bien a la vida en la preparatoria, ya que sus amigos la ayudaban en todo. Las matemáticas seguían siendo un problema, pero Shaoran le explicaba con paciencia hasta que entendía las cosas. Fue una semana muy tranquila ya que los demonios no se volvieron a pasear por los alrededores del edificio, lo que les dio a pensar que tal vez los habían despistado, lo que alegro mucho a Shaoran, no por su propia seguridad sino por la de su ángel, pero de igual forma Sakura sabia que no debían confiarse.

Ambos chicos salieron del edificio, no sin antes despedirse de la señora Himiko. Fueron caminando por el parque hablando de varias cosas hasta llegar a la preparatoria. Se dirigieron directo a su salón y vieron allí a sus dos amigos.

- Buenos días – dijeron los recién llegados a sus amigos.

- Buenos días – respondieron ambos morenos.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, pero como todas las mañana el joven Kawamura se acerco para molestar.

- Vaya, buenos días Shaoranzilla - dijo para luego girarse a ver a Sakura – Buenos días preciosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Acaso soñaste conmigo – dijo arrogantemente.

- La verdad amanecí muy bien, gracias, y con respecto a lo otro, bueno… es decir… si soñara contigo seria una pesadilla… y yo solo tengo sueños lindos – le dijo con aire triunfador el ángel. Cada vez que el joven Kawamura se metía con su protegido ella cambiaba su dulce carácter a uno ácido muy ácido – _Este chico no entiendo que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede meterse con MI Shaoran, a menos que sea yo- _pensó el ángel, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas.

- Si claro, eso dices ahora querida, peor luego suplicaras para que te mire – dijo el chico defendiéndose intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se fue.

- Vaya Sakura, siempre pones en su sitio a ese tonto – le dijo emocionada la amatista.

- No me agrada es todo – le dijo seriamente.

- No te agrada… o quizás será que – se acerco al oído de ella para que nadie escuchara lo que le iba a decir – o quizás será que lo hiciste porque te interesa mucho más de lo que crees cierto chicos de ojos color ámbar y lo querías defender – le dijo perspicaz.

- ¡PERO QUE DICES TOMOYO! – respondió agitada la castaña y toda sonrojada. Es decir si lo hizo para defender a Shaoran, pero no porque le interesara el ambarino de aquella forma que decía su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron ambos chicos.

- Nada, nada… no paso nada – le dijo la castaña, y dio gracias a kami-sama porque en ese momento llegaron los presidentes de la clase junto con el profesor.

- Buenos días jóvenes, los presidentes de la clase tienen un anuncio que dar – dijo el profesor dándole la palabra a un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

- Solo queríamos recordarles que el festival de invierno se acerca, y que como todos los años tendremos una competencia de bandas, además de las otras actividades y el baile – dijo el chico con un tono serio.

- Es por eso que queríamos decirles que en la cartelera de noticias esta ya la hoja para que se anoten los grupos que desean participar en las distintas actividades – dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azueles.

- Bueno muchachos ya saben, gracias por la información – dijo el profesor para despedirlos y comenzar la clase.

Las clases en la mañana transcurrieron de manera normal hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo, donde los chicos se reunieron en el mismo árbol de siempre para comer.

- Vaya el festival de invierno, ya me inscribí para el concurso de diseño de modas va a ser genial – decía la amatista emocionada.

- Siempre terminas retirándote porque según tu no encuentras la modelo ideal que desfile tus diseños – dijo el joven ambarino.

- Si pero esta vez ya descubrí una gran modelo y que le quedaran perfectos mis diseños – dijo la amatista, girándose rápidamente para ver a Sakura con ojos brillantes – Sakura… ¿me harías el favor de ser mi modelo? – pregunto.

El joven castaño casi se ahoga cuando su amiga le propuso semejante cosa a su ángel. La castaña en realidad no quería negarse porque su amiga se lo estaba pidiendo de esa forma tan amable - ¿Qué tendría que hacer? – dijo el ángel sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

- Es muy fácil, tienes que modelar mis diseños en pasarela y créeme, ganaremos, con mi talento y tu belleza se que ganaremos – dijo muy segura de si misma la amatista.

- Bueno si eso te ayuda Tomoyo esta bien – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el ángel.

- No te arrepentirás Sakura, ya veras será genial – dijo la chica emocionada.

- Oigan, ya quedo finiquitado ese asunto, pero sino mal recuerdo dijimos que este año participaríamos en el concurso de bandas también – dijo el joven Eriol.

- Es cierto, pero estuve pensando y necesitamos una voz femenina en el grupo – dijo la amatista.

- ¿Ustedes tienen una banda? No sabia.

- No hemos tocado en publico, ya que nuestro cantante no le gusta mucho eso – dijo el joven ingles.

- ¿Y quien es el cantante? – pregunto curiosa el ángel.

- El chico que tienes al lado y ha estado callado todo este tiempo – le respondió el joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Shaoran canta? – pregunto muy sorprendida – _este chico guarda muchas cosas_ – pensó el ángel.

Shaoran, estaba callado y muy sonrojado, no sabia porque le afectaba tanto que Sakura supiera que el cantaba.

- Espero puedas cantar algo para algún día Shaoran – le dijo el ángel con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aun mas al chico.

- Bueno, como decía, creo que debemos hacer algunas audiciones para encontrar a la chica que tenga la voz que combine con la de Shaoran – dijo el Eriol.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo la amatista.

- Nadie va a querer cantar conmigo chicos, de eso estoy seguro – dijo muy seriamente el joven ambarino.

- No seas pesimista Shaoran, colocare un anuncio, a ver quienes van – dijo el joven ingles.

- Bueno si quieres hazlo pero estoy seguro que no funcionara – dijo el chico, dando por terminada la conversación. El ángel solo observaba la actitud de su protegido, en verdad quería escucharlo cantar, pero el al parecer tenia falta de confianza en ese aspecto. Luego de eso terminaron de comer, descansaron un rato hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del descanso.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a las canchas de deporte, ya que les tocaba esa materia. Los chicos estaban practicando futbol, mientras que las chicas estaban practicando quemados. A pesar de que Shaoran tenia la apariencia de alguien tranquilo y tonto por los lentes que usaba, en el campo de futbol se transformaba, parecía muy seguro de si mismo, la gente allí no miraba sus lentes sino sus grandes habilidades en el juego. Su ángel estaba sorprendido.

- _En verdad este chico si que esconde talentos_ – pensó el ángel – _es decir es joven, talentoso y atractivo con o sin sus lentes_ – esto ultimo la hizo sonrojarse y decidió no seguir mirándolo y concentrarse en el juego de quemados, fue cuando lo sintió, una poderosa presencia maligna cerca, muy cerca, eso la preocupo, así que salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde sintió la presencia.

- ¿Kinomoto a donde vas? – le dijo la profesora.

- Al baño profesora, ya vengo – y la dejo allí con la palabra en la boca.

Decidió rodear el colegio para llegarle por detrás al demonio, y disminuyo al mínimo su presencia, se fue acercando hasta que lo vio, tenia la apariencia de un joven rubio. Desplego sus alas, y su vestido blanco apareció, se veía tal cual cuando Shaoran la conoció.

- Vaya, que tenemos aquí, un sucio demonio – dijo el ángel despectivamente.

- Sabíamos que había una rata cerca del mediador – respondió el demonio mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Mediador? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo la chica – RESPONDE – le grito.

El demonio la miraba y solo reía – vaya, así que el viejo Clow no te dijo nada acerca de tu misión, eso me facilita las cosas.

- No me importa nada de eso, lo único que me importa es que no dejare que lo toques – le dijo la chica muy molesta, estaba rompiendo las reglas y lo sabia, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su pelea, un momento, ¿sentimientos?, se imagino que debía ser el cariño que le había tomado, no podría ser otra cosa.

- jajaja, el pequeño ángel esta molesto – le dijo el demonio con una sonrisa macabra en los labios, el momento se acerca y no dejaremos que una rata como tu interfiera – le dijo finalizando la conversación, sacando así una espada y avanzando rápidamente hacia ella.

A Sakura le dio tiempo sacar su espada también y una batalla comenzó, pero ella no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, así que conjuro una barrera, que mantendría a todos, incluyendo a Shaoran lejos del lugar y también que no permitiría que en el espacio real las cosas que allí se encontraban fueran destruidas.

El demonio era fuerte, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, pero en un descuido el pudo hacerle un corte no muy profundo en su brazo, el demonio con esto se confió.

- JAJAJA, pequeña rata desaparecerás aquí y ahora – dijo colocándose en posición para dar la estocada final, pero no pensó que Sakura fuera más rápida y lo atravesara con su espada. Haciendo un conjuro, lo encerró en una burbuja de color negra, y esta se elevo a los cielos.

Se encontraba agotada, pelear con un cuerpo físico era más difícil y agotador que pelear en su forma espiritual, porque sabía que tenía un cuerpo físico, por eso los demás podían verla, era la única explicación al hecho de que esa simple batalla la dejara tan agotada. Desvaneció la barrera, y luego se dirigió al baño más cercano, se mojo un poco el brazo que aun sangraba e invoco las palabras que había dicho en aquella ocasión en la casa de Shaoran para que el señor de los ángeles apareciera en el espejo, lo mismo ocurrió, nada más que este espejo no era tan grande.

- Mi señor, los demonios ya hicieron su aparición – dijo el ángel con un tono apagado, la verdad estaba muy cansada.

- Lo se pequeña, recibimos el demonio que enviaste, ya esta encarcelado, esperando su juicio – le dijo en forma tranquila – no te preocupes, ahora solo enfócate en descansar –

- Mi señor… ¿Qué es un mediador? – le pregunto sin esperar más, no le importaba lo cansada que estaba o la herida que tenia que aun sangraba, estaba débil pero debía mostrarse tranquila y calmada ante el señor de los ángeles.

- Es algo que aun no puedo contarte, pero ten por seguro que pronto lo sabrás, y quiero que sepas que estas haciendo un gran trabajo pequeña Sakura – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por ello, pero espero que me diga pronto, porque esa es la razón por la que los demonios buscan a Shaoran ¿o me equivoco? – le dijo seriamente el ángel.

- No Sakura, no te equivocas, pero por los momentos sigue como hasta ahora, y cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás… otra cosa, estas agotada porque usaste la energía vital de tu cuerpo en la batalla, tienes que concentrarte y usar la energía espiritual como siempre, sino no lograras aguantar una batalla real – le dijo seriamente el señor del espejo.

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Ese demonio era clase C Sakura, con esa clase de demonios hubieras podido fácilmente si hubieras peleado con tu energía espiritual, tienes que tener cuidado, mandaran demonios clase B, estoy seguro – le dijo en tono preocupado.

- No se preocupe lo que necesito es descansar – y con esto se despidió del señor del espejo, inmediatamente que se cerro la comunicación, Sakura cayo al piso desmayada, había aguantado mucho mas bien, perdiendo su transformación de ángel y quedando en el piso con su uniforme de deportes llenándose de la sangre que brotaba de su herida.

En el campo de futbol, Shaoran vio cuando Sakura salió corriendo, pero algo le dijo que no fuera tras ella. El tiempo paso y ella no regreso, y fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse. Se acerco a la profesora para preguntarle por ella diciéndole que según había ido al baño, pero que se ganaría un castigo por no haber vuelto.

Shaoran se preocupo más aun y le dijo a Eriol y al profesor que se ausentaría porque Sakura aun no volvía y estaba preocupado.

- Esta bien Li, anda a buscar a tu novia, te lo permito porque eres el mejor en mi clase, Hiraguizawa acompáñalo – termino por decir el profesor, lo cual dejo a un Shaoran muy sonrojado y a un Eriol muy divertido.

Le dijeron a la profesora que le diera permiso a Tomoyo de buscar con ellos, porque no querían entrar al baño de mujeres, la profesora entendió la situación, aunque aun desconfiaba de Sakura, pero igual les dio permiso.

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia el edificio y se dirigieron hacia el baño más cercano, no estaba allí. Siguieron por los demás baños y nada. El único que faltaba era el que estaba más alejado, pero era ilógico pensar que estuviera allí, es decir, ¿Por qué iría al baño más alejado?, pero Shaoran tenia un palpito y se dirigió corriendo hacia ese baño, en esta ocasión no le dijo a Tomoyo que entrara sino que el entro corriendo y lo que vio lo destrozo por completo. Allí estaba su bello ángel, en el piso sangrando por un brazo, se veía tan indefensa, no perdió tiempo y se acerco a ella.

- Sakura, Sakura por favor respóndeme – le dijo desesperado. Fue cuando sus dos amigos entraron y se quedaron perplejos viendo la situación, Sakura herida en el piso.

- Eriol ve por ayuda por favor, avísale a la enfermera – dijo la amatista con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras el otro chico salió corriendo – por Dios ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto? – decía la amatista acercándose.

Shaoran no respondía, estaba atando cabos en su mente, la repentina huida de Sakura de la clase de deportes, la tardanza en volver, esta situación no había duda, tuvo que ser un demonio, y si ese engendro del mal estaba aun vivo el le haría pagar por lo que le hizo a su ángel. Comenzó a sentir un calor en su pecho, lo cual le dificultaba la respiración, se sentía muy mal. En eso Tomoyo vio por un momento como los ojos de su amigo se tornaron rojos, pero en ese momento Sakura abrió los ojos poco a poco, ambos enfocaron la vista en ella, sintiendo un gran alivio, fue cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo y este no mostraba ya ningún rastro de esos ojos rojo llenos de sed de venganza, seria su imaginación pensó.

Mientras que Shaoran, al momento que Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos, el se tranquilizo y un sentimiento de calidez lo envolvió, calmando los sentimientos anteriores.

- ¿Sakura que ocurrió? – le pregunto su protegido.

- No… se – respondió con dificultad, no podía decirle a Shaoran lo que había ocurrido en verdad por dos cosas, la primera era porque Tomoyo estaba allí, y la segunda no quería preocuparlo.

- Shao, será mejor que no hable ni se agite – dijo la amatista que se dio cuenta de la segunda causa por la cual Sakura no quería hablar, pensando claro que era la única.

En eso llegaron varios profesores junto con la enfermera, la cargaron en una camilla y se la llevaron a la enfermería. Los tres jóvenes esperaban afuera, estaban muy preocupados. Después de un largo rato de amarga espera la doctora salió.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce los familiares de la joven? – pregunto la doctora.

Los dos morenos vieron de reojo al ambarino el cual por fin después de largo rato de silencio hablo.

- Ellos no se encuentran en el país, yo soy el responsable de ella – dijo seriamente.

- ¿Qué relación guardas con ella? No creo que dejaran a una joven con un chico sin más – dijo desconfiada.

El joven ambarino estaba nervioso, hasta que se lo ocurrió lo único que podría decir y que podría darle ciertos derechos sobre ella.

- Soy su prometido, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y a la doctora en si – solo que era un secreto porque no queríamos que nadie supiera aquí en la escuela sobre ellos, por lo que les pido discreción con respecto a ello – termino por decir el ambarino seriamente, la verdad se merecía un óscar por tremenda actuación.

- Lo siento, es… que bueno necesitaba entender que relación tenias con ella, bueno en fin ven conmigo – le dijo y el chico entro, no sin antes mirar a sus amigos que lo veían con una mirada que decía "me explicaras luego con lujo de detalles". Se adentro, en la enfermería y la vio allí, acostada y pálida, pero aun así no perdía su luz y su hermosura, sacudió su cabeza al pensar esto ultimo.

- Bien joven Li, seré sincera con usted, la herida era solo escandalosa, no era muy profunda, la debilidad de la joven, no se si es debido a la perdida de sangre o a otro motivo, por lo que le aconsejo que lleve a su prometida a una clínica a hacerse estos exámenes – dijo la doctora extendiéndole un papel con el nombre de los exámenes que su ángel debía hacerse – también apunte allí algunas vitaminas que debe tomar – termino por decir.

- Le agradezco mucho, veré que se haga cada uno de los exámenes – dijo el chico, aunque dudaba mucho que un ángel pudiera hacerse eso, le preguntaría después porque estaba tan débil.

- Una cosa más, el patrón de la herida coincide con el de una espada o daga, no parece ser una herida común por un cuchillo común – dijo la doctora con un semblante serio – le aseguro que descubriremos quien le hizo esto – le dijo a manera de promesa.

- No se preocupe, lo que me importa es que ella esta bien – termino por decir, y de verdad estaba aliviado de que su bello ángel estuviera sana y salva, sabia lo que había pasado sin que ella le dijera nada, había sido un demonio, y los humanos comunes como la doctora o el mismo no podrían hacer nada, esto ultimo lo hizo sentir como un inútil.

- ¿Podrías traer su uniforme de clases? Ya que el de deportes esta manchado de sangre – le pregunto la doctora.

- No se preocupe, le diré a Tomoyo que vaya por el ya que se encuentra en el vestidor de mujeres – dijo el chico, saliendo de la enfermería. Al salir se encontró con sus dos amigos.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? – pregunto la joven amatista muy preocupada.

- Esta bien, Tomoyo ¿podrías buscar el uniforme de Sakura para cambiarla? – le dijo el ambarino.

- Si claro – y así la joven amatista salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Shaoran me podrías explicar que es eso de que Sakura y tu están comprometidos? – pregunto seriamente el joven ingles.

- Es una larga historia Eriol – dijo el chico ambarino.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? – volvió a preguntar el chico pelinegro. La verdad no quería decir que si porque seria un mentiroso y no quería decir que no porque igual quedaría por mentiroso, así que solo soltó un suspiro, a lo que el joven ingles interpreto como un si – espero que puedas contármelo luego – le dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo.

- Después que pase todo esto te diré – primero debía hablar con Sakura para que le dijera si sus sospechas eran correctas, luego hablar sobre ese otro tema que tenia a sus dos amigos intrigados, tenían que llegar a una buena historia que ambos pudieran decir, ya que estaba seguro que Tomoyo interrogaría a Sakura hasta sacarle todo y luego compararía con Eriol las versiones. Simplemente estaba perdido.

Luego de eso, llego Tomoyo y entro en la enfermería, Sakura ya estaba despierta y así entre la doctora y Tomoyo ayudaron al ángel a cambiarse de ropa. Antes de irse el director interrogo a Sakura sobre el ataque, pero ella dijo simplemente que no recordaba a su atacante, lo cual dejo no muy convencido al director, pero dadas las circunstancias, dejo ir a la chica con sus tres amigos.

Shaoran cargaba al ángel en su espalda, mientras sus dos amigos llevaban tanto sus cosas como las de Shaoran y Sakura. Luego de caminar un rato llegaron al departamento, fueron recibidos por un animado kero que freno en seco al ver que su querida Sakurita estaba muy débil. Shaoran la llevo a su habitación, y luego se despidió de sus amigos, alegando que estaba cansado y que quería tomar un baño y cuidar de Sakura, claro estos se fueron no sin antes hacerle prometer que le contaría todo con respecto al compromiso con Sakura.

El joven no sabia si kerberos lo entendía pero igual le pidió que cuidara de ella mientras el se bañaba, se sorprendió al ver que el perro hacia lo que el le había pedido sin dudar. Luego de bañarse se vistió pero no se coloco sus lentes, como siempre, en casa no los utilizaba, fue a preparar una sopa para que su ángel la tomara y con eso recuperara sus fuerzas. Cuando estuvo lista se la llevo a su habitación, ella estaba despierta y tenía mejor semblante.

- Te prepare una sopa – le dijo el chico colocando la bandeja en la mesita que tenia al lado de la cama.

- Gracias Shaoran – le dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar como se sentía, se sentía muy mal por preocuparlo.

- No tienes que ocultar lo que sientes y sonreír cuando no quieres – le dijo seriamente el chico. El ángel estaba sorprendida de que su protegido la conociera tanto.

- Lo siento – se disculpo con mirada triste – disculpa por preocuparte es que yo… - no pudo terminar de decir nada porque el la jalo y la abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

- Eres una tonta – le dijo el joven ambarino – claro que me preocupo por ti, eres muy importante para mi así que no te disculpes por eso – le dijo el joven ambarino separándola de su cuerpo y mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa. La chica se quedo perdida en esa sonrisa y en esos ojos que derrochaban ternura, y toda esa ternura estaba dirigida hacia ella.

- Creo que tenemos que aclarar varias cosas, empezando por lo que ocurrió – le dijo el chico seriamente.

El ángel suspiro y comenzó a narrarle todo lo ocurrido, desde que sintió la presencia hasta que hablo con el amo Clow y se desmayo – y eso es todo – termino por decir.

- Así que según los demonios soy un mediador, pero es que esa palabra tiene tantos significados dependiendo del entorno que la rodee – dijo pensativo.

- Aun asi el amo Clow dijo que no nos preocupáramos y que siguiéramos como hasta ahora, aunque no entiendo porque el misterio – dijo el ángel.

- Bueno sus razones tendrá, ahora… hay que tratar el otro asunto – dijo un poco sonrojado el joven ambarino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto curiosa el ángel. Fue cuando el joven ambarino comenzó a relatar su parte de la historia, la joven estaba sorprendida, sabia que el no lo había hecho apropósito pero decir que estaban comprometidos era algo muy serio.

- Y eso fue lo que paso, es lo único que se me ocurrió para que la doctora me dejara tranquilo y me dejara pasar – termino por decir.

El ángel suspiro – te entiendo, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ahora debemos pensar bien las cosas y que decir – dijo el ángel.

Luego de estar hablando e ideando una buena historia ambos llegaron a un acuerdo que le gusto a ambos, y mañana darían su versión a sus amigos, luego de eso, Sakura termino su sopa, Shaoran se fue para llevar el plato a la cocina y luego a su habitación. Kero se quedo acompañando a Sakura y poco a poco los tres habitantes de ese departamento se fueron durmiendo, no sin antes pensar en todos los acontecimientos del dia. Shaoran estaba seguro, algo sentía por su ángel, la desesperación y el dolor que sintió al verla allí en el piso de aquel baño, en ese estado, lo hubiera sentido por sus amigos pero no con aquella intensidad que sintió en ese momento, y mientras se quedaba dormido pensaba - _¿Qué siento por ti Sakura?_ – mientras que en la habitación de al lado, el ángel pensaba en todo igual que su protegido, solo que estaba muy confundida, se había molestado mucho por Kawamura, lo del demonio la saco de sus cabales y luego ese sentimiento de no preocupar a Shaoran, fue cuando pensó - _¿Sera que Tomoyo tiene razón, y me importa más Shaoran de lo necesario? _– y con esos pensamientos se entrego a los brazos de morfeo.

**Bueno aquí quiero agradecerles a todos los chicos que me dejaron reviews y que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, y también le agradezco a las personas que la leyeron pero no me dejaron reviews, la verdad para mi su apoyo es muy importante graciaaaaaaas… y ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Por fin hicieron su aparición los demonios… ¿Qué será eso de mediador?, ¿lo descubrirán Sakura y Shaoran?, ¿será que al fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos?... ¿Qué excusa prepararan para explicar su compromiso?**

**Jejeje eso se ira viendo poco a poco, bueno aquí van los agradecimientos a:**

**Goddess Aeris, juchiz, Sauma Sakura, Angel Zafiro, VocaTeam, Baby kumi, darkmaho, beeleen… Espero recibir más reviews de este capi… me anima a escribir jejeje… hasta el próximo cap… cuídense mucho**


	6. La voz de un angel

**Hola chicos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por algunos errores que cometí en el capi anterior, es que lo escribí con fiebre y no revise jeje, bueno aquí les traigo el capi numero seis de mi historia, me alegro ver tantos reviews… de verdad muchas gracias… ahora comencemos con este nuevo capi y espero les guste igual que el anterior.**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Luego de estar hablando e ideando una buena historia ambos llegaron a un acuerdo que le gusto a ambos, y mañana darían su versión a sus amigos, luego de eso, Sakura termino su sopa, Shaoran se fue para llevar el plato a la cocina y luego a su habitación. Kero se quedo acompañando a Sakura y poco a poco los tres habitantes de ese departamento se fueron durmiendo, no sin antes pensar en todos los acontecimientos del dia. Shaoran estaba seguro, algo sentía por su ángel, la desesperación y el dolor que sintió al verla allí en el piso de aquel baño, en ese estado, lo hubiera sentido por sus amigos pero no con aquella intensidad que sintió en ese momento, y mientras se quedaba dormido pensaba - ¿Qué siento por ti Sakura? – mientras que en la habitación de al lado, el ángel pensaba en todo igual que su protegido, solo que estaba muy confundida, se había molestado mucho por Kawamura, lo del demonio la saco de sus cabales y luego ese sentimiento de no preocupar a Shaoran, fue cuando pensó - ¿Sera que Tomoyo tiene razón, y me importa más Shaoran de lo necesario? – y con esos pensamientos se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo._

**Capitulo 6 – Una voz de Ángel.**

Al día siguiente, Sakura se quedo en casa descansando, luego de que Shaoran la convenciera con mucho trabajo. Ese día fue muy tranquilo a excepción de las preguntas que el castaño tuvo que responder a sus dos amigos sobre su supuesto compromiso. Tomoyo no estaba satisfecha del todo, así que iba a esperar a que Sakura fuera a clases para preguntarle a ella también. Al regresar a casa Shaoran fue recibido por su fiel mascota y su ángel, que ya se encontraba mejor.

- Bienvenido Shaoran – exclamo la dulce castaña.

- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto preocupado el ambarino.

- Ya estoy bien, nosotros los ángeles nos recuperamos rápido, y la herida ya esta cerrada – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Igual debes tener cuidado, aun no esta cerrada del todo – le dijo su protegido.

- Claro que si, me cure yo misma, mira – dijo el ángel mostrándole su brazo para que viera.

- Tienes razón… ¿es otra de tus habilidades? – pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

- Así es, la curación es una habilidad común en los Ángeles – dijo a manera de explicación.

El chico estaba muy sorprendido por esa habilidad, si era así al día siguiente podría ir a la preparatoria, pero igual debía vendarse el brazo porque para los humanos esa herida se tardaría en sanar una semana por lo menos, y así se lo hizo saber, el ángel entendió su punto de vista y acepto. Luego de cenar, se fueron a dormir temprano para que al día siguiente no les costara tanto trabajo levantarse temprano.

Al amanecer, ambos jóvenes se despertaron por sus alarmas y se arreglaron para ir a la preparatoria. Sakura iba con el brazo vendado para que no sospecharan nada en la preparatoria y Shaoran como todo caballero llevaba tanto sus cosas como las de su ángel. En la entrada se encontraron con sus amigos y estos se sorprendieron de ver que Sakura se reincorporaría a clases solo dos días después del ataque.

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando – le dijo una amatista muy preocupada.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, todo esta bien, ya no me duele y estoy recargada de energía – dijo la castaña levantado el brazo que no tenía vendado.

Aun sus amigos no estaban seguros de eso, pero estaban felices de verla como siempre. Los rumores del ataque de Sakura corrieron por toda la preparatoria, muchos pensaron que había sido Kawamura, ya que el era fanático de las espadas, pero el profesor de deportes dio fe de que el se encontraba en su clase en el momento del ataque. Las chicas no andaban solas en ningún sitio, pensando solo que el culpable no había sido atrapado, pero por lo demás todo esta igual.

Los compañeros de clases se sorprendieron de ver a la castaña tan rápido de vuelta y con una sonrisa tan hermosa, nadie pensaría que la habían atacado hace dos días, pero todos estaban contentos de que ella estuviera bien. Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con naturalidad, llegando así la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre Tomoyo llevaba un súper almuerzo para compartirlo con Eriol, pero esta vez era Shaoran quien llevaba los dos almuerzos que le correspondían a el y a Sakura. Tomoyo aprovecho eso para darle su caja de almuerzo al joven ingles y se llevo a Sakura corriendo, alegando que tenían que hablar cosas de chicas y diciendo que se encontrarían en el árbol de siempre, dejando así a ambos chicos muy sorprendidos. Ya lo suficientemente lejos, Tomoyo soltó la mano del ángel y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

- Sakura, ¿Cómo es eso que estas comprometida con Shaoran? – dijo con ojos brillantes la amatista.

- A... Bueno es que… jajaja – rio nerviosa la castaña – bueno es algo largo de contar – término por decir.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo amiga, así que empieza – le dijo la amatista, dándole a entender que de esta no se salvaba.

- Esta bien, nos comprometieron hace mucho tiempo, pero a nosotros eso no nos agrado, igual teníamos que aceptarlo así que nosotros mismos hicimos un trato – dijo la castaña.

- ¿Qué trato? – respondió la amatista, ella ya sabia de eso porque Shaoran ya había sido interrogado pero ella quería escucharlo de su amiga también y ver sus reacciones al igual que vio las de su amigo, que por cierto eran puros sonrojos al contar todo esto.

- Decidimos actuar normalmente, conocer gente, y si uno de nosotros conocía a su persona especial el otro no interferiría y el compromiso queda anulado – dijo la castaña seriamente.

- ¿Y si ninguno de los dos conoce a su persona especial? – pregunto la amatista.

- Tendremos que cumplir el acuerdo – dijo el ángel, al igual que su protegido estaba sonrojada, aunque no era verdad se imaginaba estar en esa situación.

- Entiendo – dijo la amatista – pero Saku ¿Qué pasaría si tu persona especial termina siendo Shao? – pregunto con perspicacia la amatista.

- No se a que te refieres – respondió una sonrojada castaña.

- Bueno y si te enamoraras de tu prometido, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo – le dijo la amatista, le había echo la misma pregunta a su amigo y quería ver si respondía lo mismo.

- Yo no puedo interferir en su vida Tomoyo, si el encuentra a alguien especial mi obligación es apoyarlo – respondió la castaña, y era verdad, seria egoísta no apoyarlo en dado caso, a pesar de sus sentimientos, un momento, ¿Sentimientos?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?.

- Te entiendo – dijo la amatista, había respondido lo mismo que su amigo, y ambos habían puesto la misma expresión, una de tristeza, al pensar en separarse el uno del otro, eso le dio a entender a la amatista que ellos sentía algo más que cariño, pero no podía ser ella quien le abriera los ojos, tenían que hacerlo ellos mismos.

Decidió dejar la conversación hasta allí, por lo menos había tocado ciertos puntos que los había hecho dudar a ambos sobre sus sentimientos. Cuando fueron a encontrarse con sus dos amigos, Sakura miro a Shaoran, lo miro de una forma que el no supo interpretar.

_- ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando? –_ pensó el ambarino.

_- ¿Por qué me sentí tan triste al imaginarlo así? Feliz haciendo su vida con otra persona que no fuera yo_ – pensaba triste el ángel _– yo no pertenezco a este mundo, algún día tendré que irme, el y yo no somos iguales, no es correcto que piense esto_ – se dijo a si misma, y diciéndose esto cambio su expresión triste por una alegre, aunque esas sonrisas no engañaban a su protegido.

Cuando se acerco y se sentó a su lado para tomar el almuerzo le pregunto - ¿Por qué estás tan triste? –

- No estoy triste Shaoran, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le dijo con una sonrisa el ángel.

- Te dije que no sonrieras cuando no querías, a mi no me puedes engañar Sakura, te conozco y se cuando sonríes de verdad y cuando no – le dijo seriamente su protegido.

- ¿y como diferencias las sonrisas?, para los demás es una simple sonrisa igual que las otras que doy – le dijo con el semblante un poco triste.

- Lo se, porque – la miro un poco sonrojado – porque cuando sonríes de verdad iluminas a cualquiera que este a tu alrededor – le dijo el ambarino a su ángel, haciendo que se sonrojara también – _además que te ves más hermosa de lo normal_ – pensó completando su frase.

- No te preocupes Shaoran, estaré bien – esta vez se lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera que lo hizo sonreír también a el.

- ¿De que hablaban Tomoyo y tu? – le pregunto curioso a su ángel.

- A bueno… jajaja – rio nerviosa – del compromiso – termino por decir.

- Ya veo – dijo algo nervioso – ¿y que dijo? –

- Que entendía la situación – dijo el ángel volviendo a recordar la platica lo cual le trajo otra vez el semblante triste, pero esta vez no dejo que eso la deprimiera a tal punto que Shaoran se diera cuenta, se dijo a si misma que disfrutaría todo el tiempo que se le permitiera estar al lado de el, y lo haría feliz costara lo que costara, esto ultimo le saco una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

- Escuchen par de tortolos – les llamo el joven ingles en tono burlón –coloque el aviso de las audiciones ayer indicando que serian esta tarde, así que no te puedes ir Shaoran – termino por decir.

- No creo que nadie vaya – dijo el ambarino desanimado.

- Yo creo que si, será en el salón de música, ya pedí permiso – dijo el joven Eriol.

- Que emoción, así no solo ganare el concurso de diseño sino también ganaremos el concurso de bandas – decía la amatista con ojos brillantes – es tanta la emoción que no puedo describirla – dijo dramatizando.

- No exageres Tomoyo – dijo el castaño un poco nervioso.

- Por cierto Sakura, me gustaría que fueras este domingo a mi casa para tomarte las medidas y que te probaras algunos de mis diseños que se que te quedaran divinos – le dijo tomándole las ambas manos.

- Claro, en la tarde esta bien, porque le toca baño a kero – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y claro, Shaoran también puedes venir – le dijo pícaramente.

- No gracias Tomoyo, no me gusta, además cuando estas en tu mundo es mejor dejarte sola – le dijo olvidando el pequeño detalle de que a cierta amatista no le gusta que se metan con ella y con su amado mundo de la moda.

- Escúchame bien Li Shaoran, el domingo te quiero en mi casa tranquilito y sin replicas entendiste, sino te llevo de la oreja – le dijo con un aura de fuego a su alrededor y con los ojos encendidos de la furia, sus tres amigos se veían pequeñitos al lado de la molesta Tomoyo.

- Tenias que hacerla enojar – le dijo el joven ingles.

- Lo siento se me olvido ese pequeño detalle – suspiro profundo y luego se dirigió a la amatista – si Tomoyo iré el domingo no te preocupes, estaré allí sin falta jajaja – rio nervioso, su amiga era terrible cuando se enojaba, al igual que su ángel.

- Bien, todo esta arreglado – dijo la amatista con una bella sonrisa.

Los tres chicos suspiraron tranquilos de ver que la dulce Tomoyo volvía. Luego de terminar de comer sonó la campana que ponía fin al descanso, haciendo que todos los alumnos se dirigieran a sus respectivos salones. La tarde paso sin novedad, hasta que llego la hora de la audición, los cuatro chicos ya se encontraban en el salón de música esperando si alguien se presentaba, fue cuando un chico muy conocido por ellos se asomo al salón.

- Hola muchachos ¿Qué tal? – dijo el joven aparecido, el cual tenía el cabello negro y ojos de igual color, que mantenía siempre una expresión risueña en el rostro.

- Hola Yamasaki – respondió el joven ingles - ¿Vienes a audicionar? No creo que tengas el tono de voz femenino que buscamos – dijo con gracia el joven.

- No para nada, yo no canto ni en la ducha, jajaja – rio el joven Yamasaki – la verdad venia por otra cosa –

- ¿Qué será joven Yamasaki? – pregunto la joven amatista.

El ángel observaba todo desde el sitio donde estaba sentada, ese joven le inspiraba confianza, se veía buena persona al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Bueno pues, verán, me entere que Shaoran cantara esta vez en dúo, y no creo que se vea bien que toque la batería y cante – dijo a manera de explicación y un poco nervioso – es que se vería mejor si solo canta al frente junto con su pareja y no desde atrás con la batería – termino por decir.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo pensativo el joven ingles.

- Yo creo lo mismo, pero eso indicaría que tendríamos que buscar un nuevo baterista y no contamos con el tiempo – dijo el joven ambarino interviniendo por fin en la conversación.

- Pienso igual que Shaoran – dijo la amatista – ¿de donde sacaremos un baterista ahora? – pregunto preocupada.

- Bueno por eso venia – dijo el joven Yamasaki – yo toco la batería y pensé que les seria útil – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio quieres tocar en nuestro grupo? – pregunto sorprendido el joven ambarino.

- Claro, la otra vez pase por la casa de Eriol ya que mi madre me mando a buscar un libro que le había prestado a la mama de el y los escuche, son muy buenos – dijo el joven risueño.

- ¿Crees poder aprenderte la canción del concurso? – pregunto el joven ingles.

- Claro, además tu y yo somos vecinos, por ello si necesito practicar más podre hacerlo con tu ayuda – dijo tratando de animar al grupo.

- Por mi no hay problema, será bueno tener otro integrante – dijo Shaoran dándole a entender que confiaba en el. Ese joven a pesar de estar en otro salón, siempre lo saludaba y lo trataba bien, se notaba que era buena persona.

- Bueno esta decidido, Yamasaki serás nuestro baterista – dijo la amatista muy animada.

- Por cierto, sabían que en la antigua Grecia también existían las baterías – dijo el nuevo baterista, llamando la atención del ambarino y el ángel que se acerco para escuchar mejor la historia – claro eran hechas de otro material y además tenían más componentes por lo que se necesitaba más de una persona para poder tocarla, unas 15 personas y también – iba a continuar cuando entro una joven de cabello marrón al salón.

- Takashi Yamasaki deja de decir mentiras – dijo la chica – disculpen a mi novio por favor, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima porque siempre que se me escapa es para decir alguna mentira – dijo jalándole la oreja a su novio.

- ¿Era mentira? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo el joven ambarino y el ángel.

- Al parecer ustedes son muy ingenuos – dijo el joven ingles en tono burlón.

- Chiharu, no te preocupes, Yamasaki a sido así desde la primaria ya conocemos sus mentiras – dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

La joven Chiharu estaba más tranquila, a pesar de que se veía agresiva con el chico, Sakura pudo ver el amor que había entre ellos en sus ojos, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunto su protegido.

- Se nota que se quieren mucho, se ven muy lindos juntos – dijo el ángel lo cual también le saco una sonrisa al joven ambarino, esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, ya que era muy raro ver sonreír a Li Shaoran.

- Perdón que no me presente – dijo la joven dirigiéndose al ángel – mi nombre es Chiharu, voy en el salón que esta al lado del de ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – dijo el ángel con una sonrisa también.

- Bueno yo vine porque leí lo de las audiciones – dijo la novia del baterista.

- Amor no creo que tu tono de voz vaya con el de Shaoran – dijo el joven Yamasaki.

- Lo se, no vine para ese puesto, es que también el joven Hiraguizawa coloco en el anuncio que buscaban coristas – dijo un poco sonrojada la joven.

- Es cierto, pero necesitamos dos más para tener el coro – dijo el joven ingles.

- Si lo se, por eso traje a dos amigas conmigo – dijo la chica, saliendo al pasillo y volviendo con dos jóvenes más.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rika Sasaki – dijo una de las jóvenes que tenia el cabellos corto marrón y ondulado.

- El mío es Naoko mucho gusto – dijo animada la segunda chica la cual también tenia el cabello corto pero liso y utilizaba gafas.

- Bien hagamos la prueba de las coristas entonces – dijo el joven ingles animado.

La prueba comenzó con Eriol al piano, las voces de las tres chicas se compenetraban perfectamente por lo que no quedo duda que ellas serian las coristas, los miembros del grupo las felicitaron. Las tres chicas estaban muy contentas por ello. El ángel estaba feliz, ya que todo se estaba resolviendo, solo esperaba que algunas jóvenes fueran a audicionar para hallar la voz que combinara con la de su protegido. Pasaron 15 minutos y nada. El joven ambarino sabía desde un principio que nadie se presentaría, pero en ese momento se presento alguien no muy agradable para las chicas.

- Hola Li – dijo la una joven rubia.

- Hola Higurashi – dijo el chico ambarino.

La joven al ver que el no había tartamudeado como siempre se dio cuenta que le costaría trabajo hacer lo que se había propuesto – Bueno yo… vine por… las audiciones – dijo colocando un rostro angelical que podría engañar a cualquiera menos a los ocho chicos que estaban en el lugar.

- No creo que tu voz vaya con la de Shaoran, Higurashi – le dijo ácidamente la amatista.

- Bueno, al menos déjenme intentarlo – dijo la rubia.

Le dio un papel a Eriol donde estaban las notas de la canción que cantaría y así comenzó la prueba. La voz de la chica era hermosa, pero era una voz que tenia un tono muy alto y no contrastaba en nada con la de Shaoran, no servía para dueto, quizás para un solo si pero para lo que ellos buscaban no, así luego termino la prueba.

- Lo siento Higurashi, pero tu tono de voz no es lo que buscamos – dijo la amatista sin perder tiempo.

- Bueno Daidogi, es lo que hay, nadie más vendrá a audicionar, y si quieren ganar tendrán que olvidarse de la idea del dúo y dejar que mi maravillosa voz y yo hagamos el trabajo – dijo arrogantemente la chica – se que Li lo entenderá si es que quiere que sus amigos ganen – dijo la chica.

El ángel estaba sorprendida de tal descaro, eso era lo que quería la chica, desplazar a Shaoran en su propia banda, y por la cara que tenia el ambarino, este se iba a hacer a un lado por sus amigos y eso ella no lo permitiría.

- Disculpe joven, pero las audiciones aun no terminan – dijo la joven castaña.

- ¿A si? – Dijo la chica – pues yo no veo que falte más nadie para audicionar – dijo la rubia con aires de triunfo.

- Pues si falta alguien – dijo la chica castaña, sorprendiendo a todos los que allí se encontraban.

- ¿Y quien será? ¿la mujer invisible acaso? Porque yo no veo a nadie – dijo en tono de burla la joven rubia.

- No nada de eso – dijo el ángel con una sonrisa – falto yo – termino por decir. Ahora si todos estaban más que sorprendidos, nadie sabia que Sakura cantaba, ni siquiera su propio protegido que se acerco a ella y la llevo a un lado.

- ¿Tu cantas? – le pregunto sorprendido.

- Bueno… todos los ángeles cantan – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿En serio? No te ves muy segura de eso – dijo el ambarino.

- Bueno es que… - dijo algo nerviosa jugando con sus manos – de entre todos los ángeles la que peor canta soy yo jajaja – rio nerviosa haciendo que su protegido se desanimara – pero no te preocupes daré lo mejor de mi – le dijo con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

Le entrego un papel a Eriol que había aparecido en sus manos sin que nadie viera, allí estaban las notas de la canción que cantaría, y así comenzó su prueba con Eriol tocando las notas al piano y una Sakura un poco nerviosa.

**Ame ni nureta hoho wa**

**namida no nioi ga shita**

**yasashii manazashi no**

**tabibito**

Y así comenzó a cantar la chica, todos escuchaban el tono de voz tan dulce que tenia, era hermoso.

**Shizuka ni hibiiteru**

**natsukashii ongaku**

**omoidasenai kioku**

**samayou**

Shaoran estaba sorprendido, su ángel cantaba hermoso, y si lo que ella le dijo era verdad de que ella era la que peor cantaba en el mundo celestial no podía imaginar como serian esas voces.

**Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**

**omoi no kienai basho made**

**futari de**

**tooi umi wo sora wo koete**

La joven castaña tenia un aura de dulzura a su alrededor, las personas que allí se encontraban estaban maravilladas con su voz. Si Shaoran no supiera que ella era un ángel pudo haberla confundido con una sirena con la voz que llevaba a los marinos a su perdición, con esa voz tan dulce y hermosa.

**kurai yoru no naka de**

**watashi wo terashiteru**

**yasashii manazashii no**

**anata ni**

**aitai...**

Termino de cantar y Eriol de tocar las ultimas melodías al piano. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza y la dulce castaña estaba tan sonrojada por la pena que sentía.

- Sakura fue estupendo, es perfecto, no sabíamos que teníamos a la candidata perfecta tan cerca – dijo la joven amatista muy emocionada.

- Es cierto, cantas muy bien Sakura, te felicito – dijo el joven ingles.

- Yo como nuevo miembro del grupo doy mi aprobación, he escuchado a Shaoran cantar y se que tu voz va perfecta con la de el – dijo el joven risueño y las otras tres chicas, es decir, las coristas estaban felices, ya que no tendrían que aguantar a la odiosa rubia que por cierto estaba que explotaba de la rabia.

- Bueno ustedes eligen – dijo la rubia – la victoria con mi voz, o la derrota con una voz tan monótona como la de Kinomoto – dijo la chica despectivamente.

- Creo que ya hicimos saber nuestra decisión y además es unánime – dijo la amatista con un aire de satisfacción.

- Lo siento Higurashi, tendrás que buscar un grupo de tontos donde cantar – dijo el joven ingles - te recomiendo el de Kawamura – termino por decir estallando todos a reír. La chica se fue del lugar molesta, tanto que casi echaba humo por los oídos.

- Bueno, ya estamos listos, los ensayos serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes si no tienen problemas, serán en mi casa y en la de Eriol – dijo la joven amatista.

Nadie objeto por ello, y así todos salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas. Ambos castaños caminaban por el parque ya que habían decidido pasear un rato antes de llegar a casa y hacer sus deberes. Era una tarde muy tranquila y hermosa.

- Cantas muy hermoso – le dijo por fin el ambarino, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la joven castaña.

- Gra… Gracias – le dijo algo apenada.

- Espero que todo salga bien de ahora en adelante – dijo el joven ambarino mirando hacia el frente.

- Ya veras que si, tu vida será mejor, y cuando el problema con los demonios este resuelto todo será tranquilidad para ti – le dijo con una sonrisa tierna ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos otra vez.

- Cuando eso pase – temía hacer esa pregunta, o más bien temía a la respuesta que seguramente el ángel le daría – Cuando eso pase, tu… ¿tu te iras no es así? – por fin la hizo.

La chica solo miro al piso, no quería contestar a ello, se sentía muy triste porque sabia que algún día tendría que irse y dejar a su protegido – es lo más probable – termino por decir – pero sabes – lo miro sonriendo – para cuando eso pase seguro estarás rodeado de muchas personas y serás feliz, tanto que no notaras que me fui – le dijo la chica, lo cual ocasiono que el joven ambarino frunciera su ceño.

- Jamás podría hacer eso Sakura, así que no vuelvas a repetirlo – dijo muy molesto – jamás podría olvidar a la persona que le ha dado tanta felicidad a mi vida en tan poco tiempo – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella lo veía y veía esa sonrisa, cuantas sonrisas ya le había dedicado a ella, se sentía feliz porque el no la olvidaría cuando se fuera, porque se sentía importante para el, sintiéndose así se lanzo hacia el en un tierno abrazo, el cual el respondió sin dudar.

- ¿Por qué lloras Sakura? – le pregunto tiernamente su protegido.

- No te preocupes Shaoran, es que estoy muy contenta, porque siento que soy importante para ti, y creo que por fin me consideras tu amiga y soy feliz por ello – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una hermosa sonrisa también.

- Yo también estoy feliz – le dijo el ambarino – feliz de haber pedido ese deseo, ya que gracias a eso un ángel apareció en mi vida, y me ha hecho muy feliz – termino por decirle con una hermosa sonrisa – _Al fin siento que mi vida esta completa_ –esto ultimo lo pensó para completar la frase que había dicho.

- Gracias por decir esas cosas tan bonitas – le dijo algo sonrojada – yo se que no soy el mejor ángel de todos, pero te aseguro que pase lo que pase todo estará bien – le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Confió en ti Sakura – le dijo el chico – y se que todo estará bien – le dijo dándole ánimos – y si tienes que regresar a tu mundo cuando todo esto termine entonces haremos que los momentos en los que estemos juntos sean los mejores, así podrás tener bonitos recuerdos – le dijo para luego preguntarle otra cosa que lo estaba perturbando - ¿tu… me recordaras? – le pregunto algo temeroso.

- Por supuesto que si Shaoran – le dijo volviéndolo a abrazar – siempre será así, serás siempre mi protegido favorito – ambos rieron a ese comentario y permanecieron abrazados por mas tiempo.

Todo seria prefecto si no hubiera alguien observándolos desde lejos entre las sombras – eso nos servirá de mucho – dijo la sombra y riendo desapareció del lugar.

Luego de eso, ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, era evidente que se separarían algún día, pero disfrutarían al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos para nunca arrepentirse. Sakura quería sentirse humana y sentir como humana mientras que Shaoran quería disfrutar de todo el tiempo que estaría con ella para luego no recordarla con ese ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? No quería eso en sus recuerdos, quería arriesgarse y disfrutar junto a su ángel. Ambos sabían que seria triste la separación, pero no pensarían en eso en ese instante, pensarían solo en el presente y en lo que comenzaban a entender que sentían sus corazones el uno por el otro.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció?... A mi en lo personal me encanto este capitulo, pero cada quien con sus gusto verdad, la canción que canto Sakura es You are my love de Tsubasa Chronicles la versión que canta la misma Sakura, bueno aquí van los agradecimientos:**

**Goddess Aeris, juchiz, Sauma Sakura, Angel Zafiro, VocaTeam, Baby kumi, Ilove-mylove, caina06, NOKUSA SAN, Espero recibir más reviews de este capi… me anima a escribir jejeje…**

**¿Qué será lo que planean los demonios?, ¿Qué abra sido esa sombra?, ¿será que as cosas les saldrán bien a nuestro chicos?, y sus sentimientos cada vez están mas claros, ¿se dejaran llevar?, esto se ira viendo poco a poco jajaja… gracias por su apoyo y espero dejen muchos reviews igual que en el capi anterios byeeee y cuídense mucho**


	7. El secreto de mi mejor amiga

**Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta el capi 7 de mi fic… espero les guste… espero sus comentarios, si les pareció bueno si les pareció aburrido… ustedes me dicen ok… bueno comencemos con el capi**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Luego de eso, ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, era evidente que se separarían algún día, pero disfrutarían al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos para nunca arrepentirse. Sakura quería sentirse humana y sentir como humana mientras que Shaoran quería disfrutar de todo el tiempo que estaría con ella para luego no recordarla con ese ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? No quería eso en sus recuerdos, quería arriesgarse y disfrutar junto a su ángel. Ambos sabían que seria triste la separación, pero no pensarían en eso en ese instante, pensarían solo en el presente y en lo que comenzaban a entender que sentían sus corazones el uno por el otro._

**Capitulo 7 – El secreto de mi mejor amiga.**

La semana pasó rápido, y no se sabía nada de los demonios. Los chicos ya habían tenido su primer ensayo y, a pesar de ser el primero, les salió muy bien, todos se lucían y ahora se comprobaba que la voz de Sakura combinaba perfectamente con la de Shaoran. Tomoyo, a parte de tocar el teclado se auto designó para hacer los vestuarios de la banda para el concurso y nadie se opuso, lo cual hizo a Tomoyo muy feliz. Así llego el día domingo, en el cual se encontrarían los cuatro amigos en la casa de la amatista, para probarle algunos vestuarios a Sakura para el concurso de diseño de modas. Era temprano, las 8:30 marcaba el reloj cuando el ángel abrió sus hermosos ojos jade. Se levanto de la cama se arreglo un poco, ya que tendría que ayudar a Shaoran a bañar a kero, y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su protegido que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días Shaoran – le saludo el ángel con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Sakura, pensé que dormirías más – le dijo su protegido.

- Claro que no, tenemos que bañar a kero para ir a casa de Tomoyo – le dijo recordándole las cosas que tendrían que hacer por si se le había olvidado.

- No te preocupes, yo bañare a kerberos, tu puedes descansar un poco más – le dijo sonriéndole a su ángel.

- Quiero ayudarte, si no es molestia Shaoran – le dijo el ángel.

- Esta bien, pero primero vamos a desayunar, amanecí con hambre hoy – le dijo riendo.

- Claro, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta kero? No se ha asomado y me parece raro – dijo el ángel un poco preocupada.

- No te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo – le dijo restándole importancia Shaoran.

- ¿A que te refieres? – interrogo el ángel.

- Pues que ya vio que prepare todo para bañarlo y ya sabe que significa, así que se escondió – le dijo haciendo que su ángel riera por la actitud tomada por el canino.

Tomaron su desayudo tranquilamente y luego fueron buscar al perro en el lugar donde siempre se escondía, debajo de la cama de su amo. Cuando Sakura se asomo y lo vio le provoco risa pero también pena por el, a pesar de eso tenia que bañarse.

- Kero sal de allí, sino llegaremos tarde a casa de Tomoyo por tu culpa, tienes que bañarte – le dijo dulcemente la chica.

- No quiero – le dijo el canino.

- Shaoran – le llamo el ángel - ¿Cómo haces para sacarlo de allí? – pregunto el ángel a su protegido.

- Hay muchas formas, pero todas igual de agotadoras – le dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica suspiro, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – kero vamos sal de allí – le dijo el ángel.

- No quiero dije – le dijo el impetuoso canino.

- Ah que lastima – dijo mostrando un rostro un poco consternado – pensaba salir un poco más temprano para poder pasar por la dulcería que esta en frente del parque pingüino y comprarte algunos dulces, pero si seguimos así no podre pasar ya que llegaría tarde a casa de Tomoyo – termino por decir.

- ¿Cuántos dulces serán? – pregunto el canino.

- Unos 10 si sales ya de allí – le dijo el ángel con una sonrisa.

El canino no lo pensó más y salió del lugar, entrando al baño por si mismo, apurándolos para que salieran pronto. La chica estaba satisfecha y el joven ambarino estaba sorprendido de cómo su ángel había negociado literalmente con su perro para poder bañarlo. Después de eso, bañaron y secaron al canino, este no estaba muy contento, pero solo se decía a si mismo "piensa en los dulces, piensa en los dulces". Cuando terminaron, lavaron el baño y se dispusieron a bañarse y arreglarse para salir. Cuando iban de salida el canino le recordó al ángel que cumpliera su parte del trato a lo cual ella sonrió y asintio.

Antes de ir a casa de Tomoyo, pasaron por la dulcería para comprar los dulces y por fin se dirigieron hacia el hogar de la amatista. Sakura estaba sorprendida, era una enorme casa, es decir, la casa de Eriol donde habían practicado era grande pero esta le ganaba. Tomoyo los recibió con una sonrisa haciéndolos pasar y diciendo que el joven Eriol ya se encontraba allí.

- Vaya Eriol, me hubieras dicho y llego un poco más tarde para dejarlos solos más tiempo – le dijo el joven ambarino en tono burlón al joven ingles a manera que solo el oyera.

- Cállate Shaoran – le dijo el joven moreno.

- Tranquilo tu dulce Tomoyo no me oyó – le dijo riendo y haciendo sonrojar a Eriol, era una sensación muy satisfactoria molestarlo, ya que siempre era el quien molestaba al ambarino.

Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban de varias cosas, fue cuando la amatista les dijo que pasaran al jardín ya que allí seria la sesión de fotos y grabación que ella quería hacer con Sakura de protagonista. Los trajes ya estaban allí y un pequeño cambiador para que el ángel cambiara su vestuario.

- Bien empecemos, haremos un receso para almorzar y luego seguimos – dijo entusiasmada la amatista.

Así todo empezó, Sakura se probaba varios modelos, algunos eran conservadores, otros eran atrevidos pero no muchos. La mayoría de los diseños que fueron eligiendo eran precisamente estos últimos, ya que la figura angelical de Sakura contrastaba perfectamente con esos diseños. Shaoran y Eriol eran como especie de jueces, aunque a Shaoran no le gustaba la idea de que su ángel se exhibiera en el concurso con tales diseños, pero si decía algo Tomoyo lo asesinaba.

Así pasaron las horas y llego la hora del almuerzo, Sakura se cambio y fueron a comer. Todo era delicioso, había diversidad de platillos, Tomoyo hablaba emocionada de la siguiente sesión. Ya habían elegido dos atuendos para el concurso, uno casual y el otro era el de gala, faltaban tres, dos disfraces y un traje de baño llamativo con inspiración en las sirenas. Ese último era el que tenía preocupado al joven ambarino. Terminaron de comer y fueron al jardín para seguir con la sesión.

- ¿Sakura no estas cansada? – le pregunto preocupado Shaoran a su ángel.

- Para nada, es divertido cambiar de ropa, y si esto le ayuda a mi amiga lo hago con gusto – le dijo la chica.

- Sakura – la llamo la amatista – bien, ahora solo probaremos los disfraces a ver cual elegimos, el traje de baño no lo he hecho porque no tenia tus medidas, pero tengo el boceto, ¿lo quieren ver? – la amatista mostraba su entusiasmo en cada momento.

- Claro – le dijo la castaña, y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, era un diseño precioso, era color salmón, era de una sola pieza pero tenia una cola hermosa y una especie de manguitas muy bonitas (N/A: es como el que se imagino Tomoyo en CCS en el capi de la piscina cubierta, pero claro para una Sakura más adulta) – es hermoso Tomoyo.

- Lo mismo me dijo Eriol – dijo algo sonrojada – bueno empecemos – dijo la chica saliendo de su ensoñación.

Así comenzaron otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se veía a Sakura con una gran diversidad de disfraces. El primero que Eriol y Shaoran eligieron fue uno de hada y Tomoyo no tuvo objeción. Siguieron buscando el segundo, ahora Sakura usaba un disfraz que consistía un conjunto de color negro completamente ceñido al cuerpo, revelando sus curvas, varias cintas azules y blancas en la cadera que hacían de cinturón, una especie de chaqueta azul celeste y unas botas blanca. Cuando Tomoyo comenzó a grabar el ambiente se puso algo pesado, pero al parecer solo Sakura y Shaoran eran los que lo notaban, fue cuando todo comenzó.

- Eres tonta o que, así no se graba, hay que ver que eres una inútil, y ese diseño es algo burdo, no creo que con el ganes – dijo un Eriol molesto sorprendiendo a los dos castaños por la manera de hablar del chico.

- Pues si no te gusta porque no lo haces tu, eres un tonto que lo único que hace es criticar pero nunca hace nada – le dijo una alterada Tomoyo dejando la cámara en su base para acercarse al joven que la había insultado.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? Tu eres una niña que lo único que hace es gritar y hacer que todos hagan lo que quieras, eres una malcriada – le dijo el chico.

- Pues yo no veo que nadie se queje, solo tu, a claro, es que siempre te quejas de todo señor perfecto – le dijo la chica.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, los dos castaños lo que hacían era ver, no entendían porque de la nada estaban peleando.

- Shaoran ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto angustiada el ángel.

- No lo se, es la primera vez que discuten así – dijo preocupado.

- Oigan chicos por favor, ya deténganse, no peleen – les dijo el ángel a ambos chicos que lo que hacían era escupir tanto odio por sus bocas.

- Tu cállate niña, tu eres otra que no sabe hacer nada, eres la prometida de Shaoran y no te comportas como tal, eres una inútil – le dijo el chico sorprendiendo otra vez a ambos castaños.

- Oye Eriol te estas pasando, Sakura lo que quiere es ayudar – le dijo el joven ambarino.

- Pues dile que no se meta en una discusión que no le incumbe – dijo la amatista y siguieron peleando.

Cuando Shaoran iba a meterse en la discusión para defender a su ángel, este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, había una presencia maligna cerca, pero estaba disminuida al mínimo, lo que significaba que se trataba de un demonio clase B, ya que los clase C no tenían esa habilidad. Así se dirigió hacia ambos morenos los cuales le respondieron con un antipático "¿Qué?" Fue cuando ella les sonrió.

- Lo siento chicos, pero creo que deben dormir un rato – les soplo una especie de polvo brillante en el rostro lo que hizo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo, dormidos profundamente.

- ¿Qué les hiciste? – pregunto el joven ambarino.

- Los puse a dormir – dijo simplemente el ángel – sal de allí demonio, se que estas escondido en ese árbol – grito el ángel, sorprendiendo a su protegido.

- Vaya me detectaste, se nota que eres buena – le dijo un chico moreno con ojos rojos que salió detrás del árbol.

- ¿Qué ganabas haciéndolos pelear de esa manera? – pregunto la chica.

- ¿El fue quien los hizo pelear? – pregunto sorprendido el ambarino.

- La verdadera intención era ponerlo a el también en esa situación, así todos tus amigos y tu persona importante te odiarían y así la pobre rata se iría corriendo dejándonos el camino libre, pero por lo visto pusiste una barrera de inmunidad hacia nuestros poderes a su alrededor ¿o me equivoco? – le dijo seriamente el demonio, haciendo sonrojar algo al ángel por decir eso en frente de Shaoran.

- Y si fuera así ¿Qué? – le dijo altaneramente el ángel – mi trabajo es protegerlo de escorias como tu – le dijo algo molesta.

- No se por que te esfuerzas tanto si al final lograremos nuestro objetivo - le dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

- Shaoran cuida de ellos mientras me encargo de este sujeto – le ordeno su ángel.

- No puedo dejar que te enfrentes a el, no quiero que te hieran otra vez – le dijo en tono preocupado a su ángel.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien ¿no confías en mi? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El se quedo unos segundos callado pero luego respondió – Claro – con una sonrisa y la dejo ir a luchar.

Ella convoco una barrera igual que la vez anterior para que ningún humano fuera hacia el jardín y para que el daño no fuera echo en el espacio real. Así ambos contrincantes comenzaron la batalla, ella saco sus hermosas alas, era la primera vez que Shaoran veía en acción a su ángel, se veía muy valiente y en realidad era muy buena. La batalla iba muy pareja, ella había aprendido su lección y ahora usaba su energía espiritual El demonio saco un báculo que por un lado era muy afilado y ella invoco su espada, así comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, lazándose conjuros y atacando con sus armas. Uno de los conjuros del demonio se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Shaoran y los dos morenos dormidos, si no hacia algo sus amigos resultarían heridos, fue cuando paso, de repente apareció una barrera de color verde a su alrededor que los protegió, Shaoran pensó que había sido Sakura, pero esta también estaba sorprendida, esa no era la barrera que ella había colocado.

- Vaya, el mediador, ya comenzó a mostrar su poder – dijo con burla el demonio – eso es un avance para nosotros, el momento se acerca – dijo orgulloso - esto ya no tiene sentido, no cumplí mi objetivo pero esto fue mejor – dijo riendo el demonio – nos veremos después ángel – y desapareció.

Sakura cayo al suelo algo cansado y Shaoran preocupado se acerco a ella - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien solo un poco cansada – le dijo sonriendo.

- Que bueno – le dijo aliviado.

- Gracias… por preocuparte por mi – le dijo sonrojada lo cual logro que el también se sonrojara.

- Oye ¿que haremos con este desastre? – pregunto, el jardín estaba echo un desastre.

- No te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo y así junto sus manos dijo unas palabras y luego toco el suelo, así la barrera comenzó a desaparecer y todo quedo igual que antes. Ella le explico lo de la barrera, y le sorprendió mucho esa habilidad que tenia.

- ¿Y que haremos con Tomoyo y Eriol? – le pregunto algo preocupado - ¿ellos recordaran la pelea? – le pregunto al ángel.

- Lo mas probable – le dijo algo seria – no estoy muy segura, ese demonio los manejo a su antojo – dijo furiosa.

- ¿Ellos pueden hacer eso? – pregunto serio, no le parecía justo.

- Solo cuando el humano lo permite, por diferentes razones, como el odio – dijo la chica.

- No creo que Tomoyo y Eriol se lo permitieran – dijo seguro de lo que decía.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, algo más hizo para poder manipularlos, aunque no se que fue, igual pondré una barrera igual a la tuya a su alrededor – dijo el ángel y procedió a hacerlo mientras ellos dormían.

- Sakura – la llamo el ambarino– esa barrera de color verde no la hiciste tu ¿verdad? – le pregunto serio el chico.

- No – respondió la chica también seria – la que yo te puse también te habría protegido pero seria de color rosa no verde – dijo a manera de explicación – además por lo que dijo el demonio… creo que tu mismo… la creaste – dijo el ángel algo perturbada.

- Pero es imposible es decir yo… nunca he tenido poderes – le dijo el chico algo preocupado.

- Debe estar relacionado con lo del mediador – dijo la chica segura de sus palabras – tendré que hablar con el amo Clow después – le dijo – pero ahora lo mas importante son Eriol y Tomoyo – dijo mirando a ambos chicos dormidos.

- ¿Cuándo despertaran? – le pregunto el chico.

- Deben estar por hacerlo, no use mucho polvo de estrella – respondió el ángel.

- ¿Polvo de estrella? – pregunto curioso.

- Es un polvo que hace dormir a los humanos para situaciones como esta – le explico a su protegido.

- Entiendo, lo mejor será que lleve a Eriol a la sala y hablemos con ellos por separado por si recuerdan toda la pelea – dijo el chico con lo cual el ángel estuvo de acuerdo.

Shaoran se llevo al joven moreno a la sala y Sakura sentó en una silla del jardín a Tomoyo, fue cuando la joven amatista fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió? – pregunto algo confundida la amatista.

- Te desmayaste – le dijo la chica que tenia a su lado.

- Sakura, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?, todo es muy confuso, solo recuerdo que estaba peleando con Eriol, ni siquiera recuerdo el porque – dijo muy preocupada la amatista.

- Creo que la pelea fue algo fuerte, se alteraron y te desmayaste – le dijo el ángel.

- Entiendo – dijo algo triste – sabes no recuerdo mucho, pero si algunas cosas que me dijo y… que me duelen mucho – dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos.

- Tomoyo no te preocupes – le dijo la castaña preocupada, nunca había visto a su amiga triste – fue cosa del momento, seguro no lo dijo con intención – dijo tratando de animarla.

- Tienes razón, me dolería mucho que el, justamente el, pensara eso de mi – dijo la amatista.

- Lo dices porque el es tu persona especial… ¿verdad? – dijo el ángel sorprendiendo a la amatista.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto con temor por ser demasiado obvia.

- No te preocupes, digamos que tengo el don de ver a través de las personas por sus ojos, no ves a Eriol como amigo, ya que no lo ves como ves a Shaoran – le dijo sonriéndole.

- No soy muy obvia ¿verdad? – pregunto algo preocupada la joven amatista.

- No amiga, ya te lo dije, es porque lo veo en tus ojos, pero no te preocupes no diré nada, ni a Shaoran, es un secreto entre tu y yo – le dijo para que estuviera tranquila.

- Gracias – le dijo muy agradecida la amatista al ángel.

- No tienes porque agradecer, soy tu amiga, pero ¿sabes algo?– le dijo a lo cual la amatista negó – creo que Eriol debe estar igual de preocupado que tu – le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- Tienes razón – le dijo también con una sonrisa algo más tranquila – por cierto ¿Dónde están? – preguntó la amatista al percatarse que estaban solas.

- Están en la sala – respondió el ángel – Shaoran quería hablar con Eriol a solas para ver que paso –

- Entiendo, entonces ¿esperamos a que vengan o vamos para allá? – pregunto la chica de cabellos negros algo nerviosa.

- Esperemos unos minutos más y luego vamos – le dijo la chica y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas como los disfraces, aun Sakura tenía puesto el disfraz y pensándolo bien, este era muy cómodo para pelear.

En ese mismo momento, en otro lugar de la mansión Daidogi, para ser más exactos, la sala, estaban dos jóvenes sentados hablando.

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió – término por decir el joven ambarino.

- Ni siquiera se porque comenzamos a discutir y si lo que me dices es verdad, ella debe odiarme – dijo con un semblante triste

- No lo creo amigo, fue cosa del momento, no lo dijiste a propósito y ella tampoco dijo esas cosas con intención – le dijo tratando de alentarlo – lo mejor será que vayas y te disculpes- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sabes la presencia de Sakura te sienta bien, sonríes más seguido – le dijo tratando de sonar burlón pero no le salió.

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con el enemigo únetele jeje – dijo el ambarino haciendo sonreír a su mejor amigo.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será que me disculpe con ella – dijo serio el chico de ojos azules – espero no me odie – dijo muy preocupado.

- Tranquilo tu princesa Tomoyo no odiaría a nadie – le dijo burlón el ambarino haciendo sonrojar al moreno, al parecer los papeles se habían intercambiado.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Decir que Tomoyo es mía – dijo curioso el joven Eriol.

- Porque a pesar de que no me has dicho nada se que ella te gusta, y lo hago para ver si por fin te decides y se lo dices – le explico su amigo ambarino.

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? – pregunto el joven ingles misterioso.

- Claro que si, te conozco al igual que tu a mi, así que no lo niegues – respondió el ambarino.

- Tienes razón, me descubriste – le dijo menos preocupado – bueno será mejor que vayamos al jardín a buscarlas para poder hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas – y así ambos chicos fueron caminando hacia el jardín pero se encontraron con las chicas en la puerta que daba a el.

- Eriol – dijo la amatista.

- Tomoyo – respondió el chico, estaba muy apenado por lo que estaba mirando al suelo.

- Tomoyo nosotros ya nos vamos, es un poco tarde – dijo el ambarino, mirando a su ángel y diciéndole con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente.

- Es cierto, gracias por invitarme – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- Fue mas bien un placer tenerlos en mi casa – dijo la amatista.

- Tomoyo – le llamo el ángel a parte – tranquila todo saldrá bien – le dijo con una sonrisa – oye quiero pedirte algo – le dijo seria el ángel lo cual preocupo a la amatista.

- dime ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada.

- Puedes… puedes regalarme este traje es que es muy cómodo y bonito, y puedo moverme libremente, es que entreno artes marciales y me agrada este disfraz para entrenar– le dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

- Claro – le dijo sonriendo y muy contenta – me da mucha alegría que te gustaran mis diseños y más que te quieras llevar uno – eso alegro mucho al ángel.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo muy alegro – gracias Tomoyo eres una buena amiga – y diciendo esto se despidieron de ambos morenos y salieron de la propiedad de los Daidogi. Fue cuando ambos chicos se miraron de frente, Eriol fue quien empezó.

- Tomoyo, la verdad no se que decirte, estoy muy apenado por lo que ocurrió – dijo mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a mirarla al rostro.

- No te preocupes, lo mejor será olvidar que esto ocurrió, yo también estoy muy apenada contigo – le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

El joven por fin levanto la vista, y vio lo hermosa que se veía con ese sonrojo en las mejillas, no sabe porque había dicho todo eso, como pudo decirle todo eso a la joven que era dueña de su corazón desde hace tiempo ya, y fue cuando recordó lo que dijo Shaoran, debía decírselo, debía confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero no hoy, ya que las emociones habían sido muchas, lo mejor era dejar que todo pasara y luego se lo diría, mientras intentaría por todos los medios remendar su error.

- Tomoyo, se que no merezco nada de ti, pero me gustaría que me perdonaras por la estupidez que hice, ni siquiera se bien porque lo hice – dijo el joven con un rostro que mostraba tristeza.

La joven Daidogi nunca había visto a su querido Eriol de esa forma, tanto que le preocupo, lo cual le dio el impulso necesario para hacer lo que muchas veces había soñado pero que nunca había tenido el valor de hacer. Se fue acercando poco a poco a el, Eriol no sabia que era lo que ella quería hacer, no pensaba que ella lo fuera a besar después de lo que paso, pero sus dudas se despejaron cuando ella coloco sus manos en las mejillas de el y las acaricio, acercando cada vez mas su rostro al de el, fue cuando rozo sus labios con los de el, un roce tímido pero lleno de sentimientos, los cuales Eriol acepto, por lo que puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acerco un poco para profundizar un poco más el beso, nunca se imagino que eso ocurriría, que ese día luego de esa horrible pelea estaría besando los dulces labios de su princesa, si, era suya como le decía Shaoran. Se separaron luego de un tiempo por la falta de aire, los labios de la chica se veían rojos y provocativos pero el no quería forzar nada, simplemente se miraron y con esas miradas se dijeron todo lo que sentían. Eriol le dijo que hablarían al día siguiente, ya que habían sido muchas emociones por un día y se despidió de ella con un beso tierno que le demostró a Tomoyo, que el sentía lo mismo por ella.

Estaba feliz, la sesión había sido un éxito, a Sakura le encantaron sus diseños, había besado a su príncipe, todo había sido perfecto a pesar de la pelea, fue cuando recordó que había dejado la cámara de video afuera en el jardín. Se dirigió a buscarla, tenia que revisar la grabación ya que no había tomado fotos de los últimos dos disfraces que Sakura se había probado, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la cámara se había quedado encendida, tendría que editar la grabación.

Se dirigió a la sala de audiovisuales que tenia en su habitación, para poder editar el video, y cuando lo puso a correr estaba muy satisfecha, Sakura lucia hermosa frente a la cámara, no se había equivocado al elegirla como modelo, pero entonces mientras grababa el ultimo disfraz se observo la pelea que tuvieron ella y Eriol, ella no recordaba mucho pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad fue fuerte, el empezó a gritarle sin razón, no era justo, pensaba llamarlo para decirle que se olvidara de todo que ella no lo perdonaría, pero el video siguió corriendo y vio todo lo demás, estaba sorprendida, le grito a su querida amiga, no podía creerlo, y ella no le dijo nada, que clase de amiga era si le había gritado a su querida amiga Sakura, la llamaría para disculparse.

- Pero que rayoas… se pregunto la amatista al ver lo siguiente.

El video siguió corriendo y lo que vio a continuación si la dejo más que sorprendida, ella no se había desmayado, Sakura la había dormido con algo a ella y a Eriol. No sabía que ocurría, después apareció Shaoran, todo era muy confuso, observo a una tercera persona, Sakura lo llamaba demonio, y lo siguiente que vio hizo que abriera los ojos por completo, de la espalda de Sakura salieron dos hermosas alas, fue cuando detallo que el hombre que supuestamente era un demonio la llamaba ángel. Vio todo el video, toda la batalla, todo lo que ocurrió mientras ella y Eriol dormían, sus amigos le ocultaron la verdad, pero ella no estaba molesta, ellos debían tener una razón por la cual no les dijeron nada. Mañana hablaría con ellos, seria difícil pero era su deber. Ese video era peligroso por lo que tomo una decisión, edito lo que necesitaba y el resto lo borro. No quería que nadie supiera el secreto de su amiga, si, ella era su amiga y la protegería de cualquier cosa, y le diría a ella y a Shaoran que contaban con una aliada más en su lucha, no importaba lo que pasara, ella los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, ya que eso significaba la palabra amigo.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció?... La primera escena de kero se la dedico a mis perritas, ya que ellas hacen eso, siempre que preparo todo para bañarlas se esconden, por eso se me ocurrió esta escena…**

**Los poderes del mediador ya están saliendo a flote, ¿Qué otras habilidades tendrá Shao?, ¿Cómo quedaran Tommmy y Eriol? … que linda Tomoyo, yo quisiera tener una amiga asi de fiel… no se ustedes…**

**Agradezco todos los reviews que me mandaron, estoy muy contenta, ahora tome una nueva modalidad, le respondo a cada uno su reviews, pero aquí igual les agradezco a todooooooooooooooooooooos… nos vemos en el próximo capi byeeeee**

**Gracias Goddess Aeris, juchiz, Sauma Sakura, Angel Zafiro, VocaTeam, Baby kumi, Ilove-mylove, caina06, NOKUSA SAN, Espero recibir más reviews de este capi… me anima a escribir jejeje…**


	8. El misterio del mediador

**Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta el capi 8 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por sus comentarios y por los favoritos que recibí… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Vio todo el video, toda la batalla, todo lo que ocurrió mientras ella y Eriol dormían, sus amigos le ocultaron la verdad, pero ella no estaba molesta, ellos debían tener una razón por la cual no les dijeron nada. Mañana hablaría con ellos, seria difícil pero era su deber. Ese video era peligroso por lo que tomo una decisión, edito lo que necesitaba y el resto lo borro. No quería que nadie supiera el secreto de su amiga, si, ella era su amiga y la protegería de cualquier cosa, y le diría a ella y a Shaoran que contaban con una aliada más en su lucha, no importaba lo que pasara, ella los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, ya que eso significaba la palabra amigo._

**Capitulo 8 – El Misterio del Mediador.**

Era lunes, Tomoyo despertó temprano, a decir verdad no había podido dormir mucho, estaba muy nerviosa porque tendría que hablar con sus amigos sobre el secreto que había descubierto. Se levanto de la cama y fue a darse un largo baño para relajarse un poco, luego se coloco su uniforme, cepilló su cabello, coloco algo de maquillaje en su rostro, y bajo a desayunar. Luego de hablar un rato con su madre, el chofer le indico que el coche ya estaba listo para llevarla, se despidió y se fue. Todos notaban que ella estaba muy distraída lo cual no era normal en ella. Cuando faltaban dos cuadras para llegar la amatista le indico al chofer que quería caminar ese tramo. Bajo del coche y comenzó a caminar lenta y distraídamente cuando sintió que choco con alguien.

- Lo siento mucho, iba distraída – se disculpo la amatista aun sin mirar a su acompañante.

- No te preocupes princesa – le dijo el joven a quien ella reconoció inmediatamente.

- Eriol, disculpa en verdad no te vi – dijo la chica sonrojándose.

- No te preocupes, pero me extraña que estés distraída, ¿A caso tienes un problema Tommy? – pregunto preocupado el joven ingles.

- No… no es nada – respondió algo nerviosa la amatista.

- Es algo que no puedes contarme ¿cierto? – le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a lo que ella asintió – no te preocupes, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo si, así que, si necesitas de mi no dudes en pedir mi ayuda – le dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa que hacia que el corazón de la dulce Tomoyo se acelerara.

- No te preocupes Eriol, es que descubrí algo de alguien, algo que me había ocultado, pero fue sin intención, y bueno tengo que decirle que yo se su secreto, pero temo que lo tome a mal y piense que soy una metida – dijo algo consternada.

- No creo que piense eso, si es un secreto que seguro no podía contar debe sentirse aliviado de compartirlo con alguien, pero ese alguien, es decir tu, dulce Tomoyo debes guardar su secreto y demostrar que eres digna de su confianza – le dijo el joven ingles con el rostro muy serio, a Tomoyo le parecía que el sabia algo, pero no podía ser, mejor dejaba de imaginarse cosas.

Tomoyo le dio las gracias por ese consejo, se sentía más cómoda y con más esperanza que Shaoran y Sakura la tomaran como una aliada más. Mas animada, siguieron el camino, pero antes de llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria Eriol se detuvo y ella con el preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? – pregunto la amatista.

- Tomoyo, me imagino que a la hora del descanso estarás algo ocupada – le dijo el chico algo serio. Tomoyo se estaba asustando, Eriol sabia exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer, iba a hablar con Shaoran y Sakura a esa hora – por lo que… - le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos – por lo que… quiero preguntarte ahora que… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? – le dijo algo sonrojado.

Ella también mostro el sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo no… no lo se Eriol, yo… es decir… tu me – cuando ella se le iba a declarar el la interrumpió.

- Creo que eso lo debo hacer yo primero ¿no crees? – le dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios – Tommy tu me gustas desde hace mucho, y yo quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia – le dijo algo sonrojado pero sin perder su tono burlón de siempre.

- Si Eriol, si quiero ser tu novia – le dijo la dulce Tomoyo sonrojada a no poder más – tú también me gustas desde hace mucho – le dijo acercándose a su ahora novio y abrazándolo.

- Entonces mi princesa es mejor entrar al aula – dijo el joven y comenzaron a avanzar – pero antes quiero recordarte que cuentas conmigo para todo, no lo olvides preciosa – le dijo cariñosamente, el sabia por lo que debería estar pasando la pequeña Tomoyo, así que quería darle ánimos.

- Gracias, querido Eriol – le dijo sonrojada, no podía creer que ya era novia de su príncipe, si el día había comenzado así seguro que todo iba a salir bien.

Entraron al salón de clases y para su sorpresa ambos castaños ya estaban allí, siendo molestados como siempre por Kawamura, pero ellos lo ignoraban olímpicamente, en especial Sakura que pasaba por alto todos sus halagos. Ahora entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, ella nunca podría tener una relación con Shao, ya que era un ángel, eso le dolía mucho porque sabia que Sakura estaba enamorada de su amigo pero a pesar de sus sentimientos ellos nunca podrían corresponderse, lo mismo era para Shao, por eso ambos estaban triste al contestar sus preguntas el día del interrogatorio sobre su supuesto compromiso, ahora entendía todo. Pero ella debía ser fuerte si quería demostrarles a sus amigos que podían confiar en ella y considerarla como una aliada más. Así que borro de su rostro toda señal de tristeza y mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Buenos días chicos – saludo alegremente la amatista.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – saludo la castaña – parece que ambos se quedaron dormidos hoy – dijo con una sonrisa, alegre de que sus amigos hubieran arreglado el problema.

- No creo que sea eso Sakura – le dijo su protegido, señalando las manos entrelazadas de ambos morenos – vaya hasta que al fin te decidiste Eriol – le dijo burlón el ambarino.

- Ya cállate Shaoran – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa que mostraba cuan feliz se sentía – Tommy vamos a sentarnos ya que el profesor debe de estar por llegar – dijo el ahora novio de la amatista.

- Tienes razón – le dijo la amatista dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su novio.

- Ya va me perdí – dijo confundida el ángel – Shaoran explícame no entendí – le dijo a su protegido.

- Son novios Sakura, por fin el atolondrado este se decidió a decirle todo a Tomoyo – le dijo el ambarino haciendo que los mencionados se sonrojaran.

- Que bien, todo resulto bien, me alegro tanto Tomoyo – le dijo saltando de su silla y abrazando a su mejor amiga.

- Gracias amiga – le dijo, pero lo próximo que le iba a decir se lo dijo en el oído para que solo ella escuchara – Saku en el descanso nos vemos en la terraza del edificio, dile a Shao que venga contigo – le dijo algo misteriosa.

- ¿Pasa algo Tomoyo? – le pregunto preocupada el ángel.

- No, no es nada malo – _espero_ – pensó la chica esperanzada - necesito decirles algo importante – le dijo.

La castaña asintió, y fue a sentarse en su puesto, le dijo a su protegido sobre la petición de Tomoyo, lo cual lo dejo extrañado pero acepto ir. Las horas pasaban lentamente, lo cual era una tortura para los tres chicos, para los castaños porque tenían curiosidad y para la amatista porque no sabía como reaccionarían sus amigos.

Por fin la hora del descanso llego. Eriol para no incomodar dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver en la biblioteca y se fue en esa dirección. Los tres amigos ahora se dirigieron a su destino, la terraza. Al llegar Tomoyo se aseguro de cerrar la puerta y les indico a sus amigos para sentarse en el piso ya que eso iba para largo.

- Chicos, siento mucho no dejarlos disfrutar del receso, pero lo que tengo que decirles es algo importante – les dijo muy seria la amatista.

- Tomoyo que ocurre, me tienes muy preocupado – le dijo el ambarino.

- Esto no… es fácil de decir Shao – dijo la chica, otra vez se estaba sintiendo insegura, pero recordó las palabras de Eriol, lo cual le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante – quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo pueden contar conmigo y que jamás los traicionare – les dijo como introducción.

- Tomoyo me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo la castaña.

- Sakura, yo… se – dio un largo suspiro – yo se tu secreto – dijo por fin la amatista, dejando a ambos castaños sorprendidos.

- ¿De que secreto hablas Tomoyo? Sakura y yo no tenemos secretos con ustedes – le dijo el ambarino para despistarla, pero no lo logro.

- Shao, la cámara ayer se quedo encendida, y grabo todo lo que paso después de la pelea, la aparición del demonio, las alas de Sakura, la barrera color verde que nos protegió, todo Shao – le dijo seria la amatista.

- Tomoyo yo… no se que decir – decía nerviosa la castaña – no puedes decir nada de esto a nadie, como no me di cuenta de la cámara – decía preocupada el ángel, su protegido no estaba menos preocupado.

- Tomoyo nunca te he pedido nada, pero ahora… - le dijo serio el castaño – debes borrar ese video – le dijo el ambarino, y mas que un favor parecía una orden.

- Ya esta borrado Shao – le dijo la amatista sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos – ese es un secreto que les pertenecía a ustedes… ahora por las circunstancias me pertenece a mi también, por eso se los estoy diciendo – les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – pero quiero que sepan que yo no diré nada jamás, y que cuentan conmigo para todo, cuentan con una aliada más – termino por decir con una sonrisa.

Sakura estaba feliz, contaba con una amiga valiosa y esperaba jamás decepcionarla – gracias Tomoyo, te contare ahora toda la verdad – dijo la chica sorprendiendo a su protegido.

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto algo preocupado, no era que el desconfiara de Tomoyo, pero eso era dejarla expuesta ante otra persona que no era el.

- Si, Tomoyo ha demostrado ser una gran persona y una buena amiga – dijo la chica sonriéndole a su protegido para tranquilizarlo.

Así comenzó a narrarle todo, desde su llegada algo accidentada hasta lo que ocurrió el día anterior en su casa, incluyendo, el día que la encontraron herida en el baño y la farsa del compromiso, lo cual le dolió un poco y no paso desapercibido por su mejor amiga. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida pero no lo mostraba, quería que ellos confiaran en ella, y se sentía feliz de que su querida amiga Sakura estaba confiándole su mayor secreto.

- Eso es todo Tomoyo, no puedes decir nada de esto por favor – dijo la castaña – pero creo que esta de mas decírtelo, se que no lo harás – le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

- No se preocupen, jamás diré nada, este secreto es tuyo y lo compartes conmigo, me siento muy feliz – le dijo la amatista, para luego mirar a su amigo – Shao, quiero que sepas que nunca los traicionare, y que quiero que confíes en mi – le dijo algo preocupada.

- Tomoyo, yo no desconfió de ti, mas bien estoy pensando decirle a Eriol también, total si entre su dulce novia y yo le decimos no creo que dude y me crea loco – le dijo el ambarino para calmar un poco a la amatista, lo cual hizo reír a las tres chicas, fue cuando el mencionado hizo su aparición.

- No creo que sea necesario amigo – dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en la biblioteca – dijo nerviosa la amatista, ¿Cuánto abría escuchado?, los dos castaños no salían del asombro.

- Estaba, pero alguien me dijo que viniera a este lugar – dijo seriamente el chico.

- ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras? – pregunto el joven ambarino.

- Yo se lo pedí – salió una voz detrás de ellos, la cual Sakura reconoció al instante.

- Amo Clow, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Conoce usted a Eriol? – estaba muy confundida con la llegada de Clow al lugar.

- Tranquila pequeña Sakura, todo a su tiempo – dijo con ese rostro tranquilo tan característico de el – Veo que has crecido mucho Eriol – dijo ahora mirando al joven ingles.

- No creo que hayas venido a decir eso nada más Clow – dijo serio el chico.

- No has logrado perdonarme cierto – dijo serio el señor de los ángeles.

- ¿De que esta hablando mi señor? – ni Sakura ni los otros entendían que ocurría.

- Primero lo primero, ya comenzó a despertar tu poder ¿no es así joven Li? – pregunto serio el hombre pero ahora mirando al joven ambarino.

- Si se refiere a la barrera de color verde que apareció, creo que si – dijo el chico ambarino.

- Creo que es hora de decirles todo sobre el mediador – dijo el hombre serenamente - Desde tiempo inmemorables han existido los demonios y los seres celestiales, ellos intervienen en la vida de los humanos sin que se den cuenta, ya sea para bien en caso de ser un ángel o para mal en caso de ser un demonio. Sin embargo hay humanos, que al nacer poseen las habilidades de ambos seres, posee los poderes celestiales de un ángel y los poderes malignos de un demonio – término por decir.

- Ese humano… ese humano ¿seria el mediador? – pregunto algo nerviosa la castaña.

- En efecto, ese humano, es capaz de utilizar ambas energías, protección, curación, castigo y maldades, a veces se detecta desde su nacimiento, pero en otros como es el caso de Shaoran, permanecen dormidos hasta que algo los activa, por lo que dijeron el hecho de protegernos a Tomoyo y a mi – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el joven de ojos azules.

- No molestes Eriol – le dijo algo avergonzado el ambarino – y a todas estas ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – le pregunto.

Cuando el castaño, hizo esa pregunto, el semblante del joven Eriol cambio completamente, de uno burlón a uno serio casi triste – Eso lo se porque… mi padre era un mediador - le dijo el joven a su amigo. Esta revelación hizo que todos abrieran por completo sus ojos. Sakura miro a su señor en busca de alguna señal que dijera que era mentira, pero el señor de los ángeles no lo desmintió.

- Eriol, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de esto? – pregunto algo consternado el joven ambarino.

- Amigo, yo no sabia nada por lo que ustedes estaban pasando, además paso hace mucho tiempo – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Eriol, tú me dijiste que tu padre murió cuando tenias tres años de una terrible enfermedad, acaso ¿era mentira? – pregunto la amatista.

- No podía decirte la verdad Tommy lo siento – dijo con un semblante triste el joven ingles – pero Clow se me presento ayer por la noche y me explico todo porque pensó que necesitarían de mi apoyo – dijo el chico mirando al hombre que estaba parado en frente de el.

- Cuando un mediador es detectado, inmediatamente se le asigna un ángel para protegerlo, ya que será victima de ataques por parte de los demonios – volvió a hablar el señor de los ángeles – es más fácil cuando es detectado desde pequeño, pero en tu caso, joven Li, fue más complicado -

- ¿Por qué lo atacan los demonios? – Pregunto la amatista interesada en la historia – es decir no les conviene hacerlo enojar, el usaría sus poderes para eliminarlos ¿no? -

- Te equivocas Tommy – le dijo el joven ingles – los ataques de los demonios no son físicos hacia el mediador, lo que buscan es hacer crecer en este el odio, el rencor, la maldad en si, logrando así que el mediador se convierta en un demonio clase S – termino diciendo el joven ingles lo cual sorprendió mucho a Sakura.

- Demonio clase S, ¿estas seguro? – dijo un poco alterada.

- Si el mediador logra vivir tranquilo y en paz, los seres celestiales ganaran un ángel especial, los que ustedes llaman rango estrella, y por lo que se existen muy pocos ángeles de ese tipo en tu mundo – le dijo al ángel la cual miro a su señor.

- Hay varios, entre ellos están el amo Clow – dijo la chica mirando a su señor – y Yue, mi mentor – dijo Sakura – ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes fueron mediadores? – pregunto el ángel con impaciencia.

- Así es Sakura, ambos fuimos mediadores – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que luego se borro – pero cuando un mediador comienza a convertirse en demonio la misión de protección cambia de protección a la de exterminarlo y esa misión es de los ángeles de rango estrella – le dijo el hombre quien cambio su apacible expresión por una sombría. Lo que dijo dejo a todos perturbados, incluyendo a Eriol que aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su mejor amigo pasara por eso.

- Eso es injusto, es decir no es culpa del mediador que eso ocurra, esos demonios son los que lo provocan – dijo muy alterada la amatista, los dos castaños no podían hablar – debe existir alguna manera de arreglar las cosas si eso ocurre – termino por decir, estaba muy asustada por su amigo, fue cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su espalda, y vio que era su novio, haciéndole recordar que ella debía mostrar valor.

- Es injusto, pero no hay otra salida – dijo con pesar el señor de los ángeles – cuando un mediador se convierte en demonio, estos son más peligrosos que cualquiera, nadie lo puede detener, es por ello que cuando el humano comienza a transformarse – hizo una pausa, no quería seguir diciendo aquello.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – por fin el más involucrado pudo articular palabra.

- Su condena es desaparecer – dijo el amo Clow, con el semblante tan sombrío como antes – no se puede eliminar con métodos tradicionales, solo un ángel de rango estrella puede eliminarlo, desapareciéndolo por completo… incluso… su alma – termino por decir.

Los cuatro chicos estaban muy afectados, Shaoran levanto la vista y vio como la amatista tenia los ojos cristalinos pero no lloraba, se lo agradecía, sabia que quería verse fuerte por el, también vio a su mejor amigo, el cual lo apoyaba en todo, y sabia que estaría con el en todo momento, pero cuando vio a su ángel esta estaba pálida, su mirada estaba perdida, no parecía ella.

- Señor Clow, ¿Qué debe hacer Shaoran para que nada de esto ocurra? – pregunto por fin la amatista.

- Seguir como hasta ahora señorita Daidogi – le respondió el amable hombre con una sonrisa – y desarrollar sus poderes celestiales más que los malignos – dijo a manera de explicación – muchos mediadores pensaron que usar los poderes de castigo sobre aquellos que infringían las reglas o hacían cosas malas estaba bien, pero eso los acerca cada vez más a la oscuridad – dijo con pesar.

- Basta de charla – intervino el joven ambarino – creo que ha sido mucho por hoy, pero le agradezco que me haya dicho la verdad – le dijo serio al señor de los ángeles. Luego se acerco a Tomoyo y Eriol para decirle algo sin que Sakura escuchara – escuchen, Sakura esta muy afectada, así que la llevare a casa, nos disculpan con los profesores, así nos relajamos un poco antes del ensayo que será en tu casa ¿no Tomoyo? –

- Si es en mi casa, pero Shao, ¿crees tener ánimos para ensayar después de esto? – pregunto la amatista.

- No es que tenga o no ánimos Tomoyo, debo hacerlo, sabes que para mi la música es un escape, y precisamente necesito descargarme, pero no quiero preocupar más a Sakura – dijo mirando a su ángel que ahora hablaba con Clow, el cual intentaba reanimarla un poco.

- Esta bien, le diré a los demás que nos vemos a las 4 en mi casa – dijo la chica.

- Otro favor, pueden buscar nuestras cosas, no quiero que nadie nos vea irnos – le dijo el chico.

- No te preocupes amigo, yo voy – le dijo el joven ingles, partiendo en búsqueda de las cosas del dulce ángel y su amigo.

Cuando llego de nuevo, su amigo se acerco y tomo ambos maletines – Amigo, quiero darte las gracias – le dijo sorprendiendo un poco al joven Eriol – esto es difícil, y si me muestro débil ante Sakura o Tomoyo se preocuparan más – le dijo seriamente el ambarino.

- Lo se amigo, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien esta vez – dijo el chico intrigando un poco al ambarino, pero no quiso preguntar más porque se daba una idea de lo que ocultaba su mejor amigo.

- Gracias – le dijo a su amigo, luego se acerco a Sakura quien seguía en compañía del señor de los ángeles – Saku vamos a casa, luego en la tarde vamos al ensayo – la castaña asintió y se despidió de todos.

- Espero que las cosas salgan bien esta vez Clow – dijo el joven Ingles.

- Yo también Eriol, yo también – dijo cuando miraba partir a la pareja.

Al salir de la preparatoria, con la excusa de que Sakura se sentía mal, ambos castaños caminaban por el parque pingüino. El joven ambarino miraba al frente y la chica que tenia a su lado tenia la mirada perdida otra vez, esa mirada mostraba muchos sentimientos, dolor, frustración, pero sobretodo mucho miedo, fue cuando el joven ambarino la miro, no soportaba ver a su ángel en ese estado, ella que siempre estaba alegre, que siempre tenia en su rostro una sonrisa para el y para quien la necesitara, ella que siempre tenia palabras de aliento para todos.

- Sakura – le llamo – por favor no sigas en ese estado – le dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Y como quieres que este Shaoran?, ¿Feliz?, ¿que muestre una de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto te molestan? – ella también estaba molesta, ¿Por qué no la entendía?, ¿Por qué no comprendía que estaba asustada?, no, asustada era poco, estaba aterrada.

- No, no quiero que hagas eso, pero por lo menos habla de lo que sientes, no te quedes con todo eso guardado, el que debería tener miedo soy yo y no lo tengo – le dijo seriamente el chico. Si tenía miedo, pero sabia que si contaba con sus amigos nada malo pasaría, ahora lo único que faltaba por saber era si contaba con ella.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga Shaoran?, ¿Qué tengo miedo? Pues no, no tengo miedo, tengo terror de que algo malo te pase, porque sino soy capaz de protegerte bien tendrás un destino horrible, y yo… YO NO SOPORTARIA VERTE MORIR –termino gritándole lo que la estaba perturbando, comenzó a llorar, llorar a mares, no sabia como detenerse – me había prometido no llorar, ser fuerte por ambos, pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo – dijo cayendo al piso.

El joven ambarino no quería ver a su ángel así, era desgarrador verla en ese estado, así que se acerco a ella y la abrazó, abrazo que ella correspondió fuertemente, como si de ello dependiera la vida de ambos.

- Sakura, esto es muy complicado, y entiendo que estés asustada, yo también lo estoy, pero… pero se que, si estoy contigo se que nada malo pasara – le dijo separándola un poco, para ver su rostro y limpiarle con sus dedos las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos y mejillas – se que si… si estamos juntos podremos lograr muchas cosas, por eso te pido que no te desmorones ahora porque eso para mi seria fatal, porque tu eres mi soporte, y siento que si tu estas así yo no podre seguir adelante – le dijo mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que a ella le encantaban.

- Tienes razón Shao – dijo la chica limpiándose el rostro – no puedo mostrarme débil ahora, seria nuestra perdición, ya que ellos se aprovecharían de mi debilidad – dijo seria la chica – no me perdonaría que por ello la misión fracase y pase lo peor - hizo una pausa.

- Bueno Saku, en realidad seria mi perdición no la tuya – trato de decir en tono burlón para calmarla un poco pero no le salió, ella entendió lo que el intentaba, y por eso, al ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos le causo mucha ternura.

- Shao, seria la perdición de ambos, porque yo moriría contigo en ese instante – le dijo el ángel a su protegido sorprendiéndolo en todo el sentido de la palabra – sabes, el amo Clow me propuso retirarme de la misión, el pensó que con esto yo me asustaría y retrocedería, pero le dije firmemente que yo no te abandonaría nunca – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que era en su totalidad sincera, como a el le gustaban – nunca podría dejarte solo en esto, por eso, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, y juntos saldremos de esto – le dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

Ellos no entendían esa necesidad de estar juntos, pero era casi tan necesario como respirar, por ello se hicieron una promesa, estarían juntos hasta el final, sin importar lo que pasara, lograrían superar todas esas pruebas, para que al fin Shaoran pudiera vivir tranquilo. Sakura comenzaría a entrenarlo para desarrollar sus poderes celestiales, intentando por todos los medios que sus poderes demoniacos no despertaran jamás, así como le dijo el amo Clow a ella, el podría vivir tranquilo, ya que los demonios no podrían hacer nada, porque el cielo habría ganado otro aliado muy poderoso, además contaban con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, no estaban solos. Decidieron dar otras vueltas más antes de ir a su casa para cambiarse e ir al ensayo, si, lo habían decidido, seguirían como hasta ahora, confiando el uno en el otro, no podían deprimirse o decaer, tenían que ser fuertes y estar juntos, en eso radicaba la clave de su éxito.

**Hola chicos, espero hayan quedado satisfechos con este capi, me costo un pelin escribirlo pero al fin lo termine, espero de verdad que les gustara, espero sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo.**

**¿Qué será lo que Eriol oculta?... ¿Serán capaces de superar este nuevo problema?, ¿Saldrán adelante nuestros protagonistas?... el festival de invierno se acerca, ¿Qué sucederá?... espero sigan mi historia y les sigan gustando los capis que siguen… bye y cuídense mucho hasta el próximo capi…**


	9. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

**Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, aquí esta el capi 9 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por sus comentarios y por los favoritos que recibí… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Sakura comenzaría a entrenarlo para desarrollar sus poderes celestiales, intentando por todos los medios que sus poderes demoniacos no despertaran jamás, así como le dijo el amo Clow a ella, el podría vivir tranquilo, ya que los demonios no podrían hacer nada, porque el cielo habría ganado otro aliado muy poderoso, además contaban con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, no estaban solos. Decidieron dar otras vueltas más antes de ir a su casa para cambiarse e ir al ensayo, si, lo habían decidido, seguirían como hasta ahora, confiando el uno en el otro, no podían deprimirse o decaer, tenían que ser fuertes y estar juntos, en eso radicaba la clave de su éxito._

**Capitulo 9 – Mis verdaderos Sentimientos.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Sakura y Shaoran para entrenar. El ángel estaba muy satisfecha y a la vez sorprendida porque su protegido aprendía muy rápido, ya había desarrollado casi en su totalidad sus poderes celestiales, entre ellos estaba la manipulación de los elementos, estaba muy orgullosa de el. Ya solo faltaban tres días para el festival de Invierno y todo en la preparatoria era un caos, todos corrían de un lado a otro arreglando y adornando. Llegada la hora del descanso los integrantes del grupo que participaría en la guerra de bandas fueron a tomar su almuerzo a la sombra del árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el patio trasero.

- Estoy completamente agotada ¿ustedes no? – pregunto la novia del baterista.

- Concuerdo contigo Chiharu, esta semana ha sido agotadora – apoyo la linda amatista.

- Bueno, véanle el lado positivo, no vimos matemáticas en toda la semana – aporto el dulce ángel lo cual hizo reír a sus demás acompañantes.

- Tienes razón Sakura, no hemos tenido clase y eso es relajante – apoyo el joven ingles a la vez que le daba un beso a su novia en la mejilla – por cierto, princesa, ¿terminaste los vestuarios? – le pregunto algo preocupado el joven de mirada azul a su dulce Tomoyo.

- Si ya están listos, y de seguro les quedaran muy bien, en especial a ti Saku se que se te vera divino – dijo la chica amatista con mirada brillante. Todos rieron ante la actitud de Tomoyo.

- Por cierto, ¿supieron que inauguraron un parque de diversiones? – pregunto la chica que respondía al nombre de Rika.

- Si, dicen que es muy bueno, yo lo vi cuando pase por en frente, y es gigantesco – dijo la chica de anteojos, conocida como Naoko.

- Saben, estuve pensando, el viernes nos lo darán libre ya que el festival es el sábado, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque ese día? – pregunto un muy animado Yamasaki.

- Seria bueno, no hemos tenido tiempo de descansar – dijo el ambarino interviniendo por primera vez – ¿tu que dices Sakura? – le pregunto a su ángel.

- Seria genial, yo me apunto – dijo emocionada el ángel.

- Entonces esta decidido, el viernes nos vemos a las 10 de la mañana en la entrada del parque – dijo el joven ingles a lo cual todos asintieron.

Lo que quedaba de día y el día siguiente pasaron volando, entre arreglos en la preparatoria y entrenamientos en el caso de los castaños. Así llego el esperado día, el día de descanso el cual disfrutarían en el parque de diversiones. El ángel estaba tan contenta que se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, estaba muy emocionada. Cuando llegaron al sitio ya se encontraban allí todos sus amigos y así entraron en el parque para disfrutar el día. Se subieron a varias atracciones, hasta que la hora del almuerzo llego y se dirigieron a una de las fuentes de soda para comer.

- Este parque es genial ¿no lo creen así chicos? – pregunto el joven Yamasaki.

- Si es muy divertido – respondió el ángel.

- Bueno es hora de comer – dijo el joven ingles – nosotros iremos a comprar la comida mientras ustedes esperan aquí en la mesa – dijo con una sonrisa, llevándose a sus dos amigos y dejando a las chicas en la mesa.

- Ah sido una mañana magnifica – dijo la joven amatista.

- Si pero aun nos queda toda la tarde – dijo la novia del baterista.

- Es cierto, pero me hubiera gustado traer a mi novio igual que ustedes seria más lindo – dijo una sonrojada Naoko.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo una también sonrojada Rika.

- Le hubieran dicho chicas, no había problema en que vinieran – dijo la joven amatista.

- Es que ellos trabajan Tomoyo, y por eso no podían dormir – dijo a manera de explicación la joven Chiharu.

- Entiendo – respondió la amatista.

- Pero eso no importa, Sakura tampoco esta acompañada de esa forma – dijo la chica de trenzas – a menos que ya estés en esos planes con el joven Li – término de decir mirándola pícaramente, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la dulce castaña.

- Pero que dices Chiharu – dijo toda azorada – yo solo tengo una bonita amistad con Shaoran – dijo sonrojada hasta más no poder.

- Yo creo que a ti te gusta el – dijo la joven Naoko acomodándose sus anteojos y con una sonrisa picara – además creo que a el también le gustas – dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban los chicos comprando.

- Es cierto, y es muy lindo Sakura, el siempre te protege y se preocupa por ti al igual que tu por el – dijo con mirada soñadora Rika – yo creo que harían una pareja maravillosa – termino por decir. La castaña estaba sonrojada y miro hacia donde el joven estaba, no sabia si lo que ella sentía era amor, pero sabia que si sentía algo por el castaño que era su protegido, sonrió olvidándose que tres chicas la observaban como diciendo "te pillamos". La única que no hablaba era la amatista, porque sabia que a pesar de los sentimientos de su amiga, su relación no podría ser en un futuro, y fue cuando lo pensó mejor, es verdad que ella tendría que volver algún día al mundo celestial pero, porque no aprovechar este tiempo que estaba con el, es decir podrían vivir su amor hasta que ella tuviera que irse, así no vivirían con arrepentimiento, ese ultimo pensamiento la hizo sonreír, tenia un plan.

Los chicos volvieron con toda la comida y se dispusieron a comerla entre comentarios y risas. La amatista estaba calculando todo, así que al terminar de comer hablo con su novio el cual estaba de acuerdo con ella así pusieron en marcha el plan. La amatista dijo que quería subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, y que quería subirse con Sakura para poder hablar de ciertas cosas, los demás no objetaron, solo uno se sintió medio decepcionado y fue el castaño ya que esperaba montarse con ella en ese juego, pero ni modo.

- Vamos amigo no te deprimas, para que veas que soy bueno, me montare contigo ¿Qué dices? – le dijo su fiel amigo Eriol.

- Lo haces porque tu novia prefirió a Sakura – le dijo viéndolo con una mirada burlona.

- Claro que no, a diferencia de ti amigo yo se lo que quiere Tommy y apoyo su idea – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa el joven ingles.

- ¿A que te refieres Eriol? – pregunto confundido el joven ambarino.

- Pronto lo entenderás pequeño lobo – dijo de forma burlona y misteriosa.

- Rayos me molesta que sepas cosas que yo no – dijo mirándolo con cara de desanimo.

- Vamos amigo anímate, hoy vinimos a disfrutar – y diciendo esto se llevo a su amigo para entrar ellos primero.

Luego de ellos se montaron Tomoyo y Sakura. La castaña no sabia de que quería hablar su amiga por lo cual tenia mucha curiosidad.

- Tomoyo ¿de que querías hablarme? – Pregunto algo preocupada y curiosa el ángel- ¿Paso algo con Eriol? –

- No amiga, con Eriol todo esta perfecto – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, la cual cambio a una picara inmediatamente – Saku, ¿a ti te gusta Shaoran? – le pregunto sin rodeos, lo cual volvió a provocar un sonrojo en la castaña.

- Por kami Tomoyo – respondió azorada – yo no… la verdad es que… - estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que responder.

- Por tu forma de reaccionar yo creo que si – dijo regalándole otra sonrisa pero sin picardía, más bien era una sonrisa tierna.

- Aunque así lo fuera amiga, tu sabes… lo que soy y no puedo tener nada con el, es decir… seria incorrecto – dijo algo desanimada.

- Saku tal vez no puedas tener nada con el a futuro ya que lamentablemente algún día deberás volver a tu mundo – hizo una pausa – pero yo creo que mientras estés aquí podrías disfrutar de eso ¿no lo crees? Así nunca te preguntaras ¿Qué hubiera sido si…? Me entiendes – le dijo la amatista.

- Es lo mismo Tomoyo, la despedida seria peor, además eso esta prohibido – dijo como última excusa, si ella sabía que esas eran puras excusas.

- Yo creo que si eso estuviera prohibido los ángeles simplemente no sentirían nada ¿no lo crees? – Dijo pensativamente – es decir porque arriesgarse a que pase si esta prohibido, ¿alguna vez el señor Clow te dijo: "Esta prohibido enamorarse de tu protegido"? – pregunto con astucia la amatista.

- Bueno el… el nunca ha dicho eso, pero igual Tomoyo esta prohibido que tus sentimientos interfieran en tu misión – dijo más desanimada aun.

- ¿Acaso el hecho de que lo ames interfiere en tu misión? Mas bien yo creo que te ayuda, porque tu misión es que el este tranquilo y feliz para que los demonios no lo molesten, y yo creo que si su relación pasara al siguiente nivel el seria más que feliz ¿no lo crees? – dijo mirándola maternalmente, como si ella fuera una madre que aconseja a su hija.

- ¿Por qué dices que yo lo amo? – pregunto algo nerviosa, ni ella misma sabia si eso era verdad.

- Porque al igual que tu amiga, tengo el don de observar, y veo como lo miras, lo miras con admiración, con devoción y con amor, eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por su felicidad y eso amiga, eso se llama estar enamorada – le dijo, tenia que abrirle los ojos.

- Pero yo no se lo que el siente por mi Tomoyo – dijo con su voz algo cortada.

- Entonces si aceptas que lo amas ¿no es así? – Dijo a lo cual la castaña asintió y sonrió – lo que a ti te da miedo amiga es que el te rechace – dijo la amatista a lo cual la castaña volvió a asentir – no creo que lo haga, por varias cosas entre ellas es que el también esta enamorado de ti – le dijo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto algo esperanzada, parecía una adolecente locamente enamorada.

- Fácil, Shaoran no es el tipo de chico que se la pase sonriendo, y eso lo hace solo cuando tu estas cerca, además que es más amable y más sociable cuando estas a su lado – dijo la amatista – también es muy celoso contigo, y créeme no son celos de amigo porque sino los tuviera conmigo – hizo una pausa - no me ha dicho nada, pero estoy segura de ello, creo… creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes y estoy segura que el sabrá recibir tus sentimientos – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de animo a su amiga.

- No estoy segura, pero lo pensare Tomoyo, de igual forma gracias por todo, por hacerme ver que no es tan malo que yo… que yo este enamorada de el – dijo con una sonrisa el ángel, sentándose ahora al lado de su amiga y abrazándola.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido por los dos chicos que iban en carro de adelante del juego. Eriol ya sabia exactamente lo que su dulce novia le había dicho a Sakura y estaba de acuerdo con ello por lo que ahora le tocaba a el intervenir pero con su querido y mejor amigo.

- Parece que Tommy y Saku cada vez se llevan mejor ¿no lo crees Shaoran? – pregunto a su mejor amigo el joven ingles.

- Pues si, eso creo, la verdad estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por aceptarla luego de saber la verdad – dijo a su amigo el ambarino, desde hace días quería decirle eso a sus amigos pues estaba muy agradecido por el apoyo que ellos le habían dado tanto a el como a Sakura.

- Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿verdad? – pregunto pícaramente el joven ingles, pero el joven ambarino estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta por lo que contesto sinceramente.

- Así es, lo único que me importa es que ella este bien – dijo el ambarino, pero luego cuando miro a su amigo capto la idea por lo cual intento retractarse – es decir, yo… yo bueno… ella me preocupa como mi ángel más nada – dijo sonrojado.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto el joven Eriol – yo no creo que sea por eso, yo mas bien creo que tu estas enamorado de ella – dijo sin rodeos.

- Eriol, yo no podría enamorarme de ella, es decir… ella es un ángel y yo soy un humano – dijo el chico tristemente.

- Ese semblante me dice que te duele ese hecho – dijo el joven ingles – yo creo amigo que deberías olvidarte de eso y vivir esa experiencia con ella – dijo el chico, el ambarino iba a discutir su idea pero Eriol lo interrumpió – Shaoran no quiero verte el día que ella tenga que irse preguntándote ¿Qué cosas habríamos vivido si hubiera sido valiente y le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos?, lamentándote por todos los momentos que perdiste por tener miedo – dijo el chico seriamente.

- Eriol no se de donde sacas que yo tengo miedo – dijo el ambarino también seriamente, pero en el fondo sabia que era vedad.

- Entonces Li Shaoran quiero que me digas mirándome a los ojos que no amas a Sakura –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Shaoran no sabia mentir con respecto a los sentimientos y eso era un punto a favor de Eriol, por lo que el joven ambarino simplemente bajo la cabeza.

- Lo sabia – dijo con una sonrisa – no puedes negarlo porque seria mentir y no eres bueno para eso – dijo el chico contento de que su amigo por fin aceptara la verdad.

- El hecho de que yo me haya enamorado como un idiota no quiere decir que ella también lo este Eriol – dijo desanimado – además ella no mezcla sus sentimientos con su misión no creo que pase nada si le digo algo – dijo mirando al suelo de la carroza.

- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes – dijo el joven ingles mirando a su amigo – yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero también esta asustada, creo que deberías decírselo y así disfrutar todo lo que puedas hasta que su misión termine – termino por decir.

- ¿No crees que así la despedida seria peor? – pregunto el ambarino.

- No, yo creo que seria peor con el hubiera pero esa es tu decisión, por lo menos ya aceptaste que estas… como dijiste… a si… enamorado como un idiota de tu ángel – dijo burlonamente el chico ojos azules.

- No se como ella podría enamorarse de alguien como yo en dado caso – dijo desanimado el joven ambarino.

- Amigo, si sigues así te golpeare y es en serio – dijo serio el chico ingles – a Sakura le gustas tal cual y como eres, hasta creo que le gustas más con esos feos anteojos, así que no se cual es tu preocupación, le dirás y punto – dijo a manera de no dejar que su amigo replicara, le molestaba esa actitud de su amigo.

Todos se bajaron del juego y siguieron caminando por el parque, ambos castaños estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo le dirían al otro sobre sus sentimientos?, ambos suspiraban, ponían caras y eso divertía a sus otros amigos. Cuando se vieron en la zona arbolada del parque donde no había mucha gente los dos morenos hablaron con los otros integrantes de la banda para perderse por un rato y dejar solos a los castaños ahora que no ponían atención y a si lo hicieron, para cuando los dos castaños levantaron la vista se habían quedado solos.

- ¿A donde se fueron los otros? – pregunto algo nerviosa el ángel.

- La verdad ni me di cuenta cuando se fueron – _Eriol me las vas a pagar_ – pensó el ambarino.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto la castaña, estaba algo sonrojada, no pensaba quedarse a solas con el de repente.

- ¿Quieres comer helado? Allá hay un puesto iré a comprarlos– la castaña asintió y el se fue a comprarlos. Cuando regreso la castaña le agradeció, y comenzaron a comer en silencio, uno que por cierto era muy incomodo. Ninguno sabia que hacer o que decir, pero como le dijo su mejor amigo, le diría sus sentimientos y punto.

- Sakura – le llamo – yo necesito decirte algo importante – dijo el ambarino quitándose los feos anteojos para que ella pudiera ver la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos. Cuando termino de retirarse los lentes, ella se perdió en esas lagunas color ámbar.

- ¿Es algo malo Shao? – pregunto algo preocupada el ángel.

- No tranquila, no es nada malo – _espero_ – pensó el ambarino para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué sucede? – estaba nerviosa, tal vez, solo tal vez su protegido quería decirle sobre sus sentimientos y eso hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

- Sabes, desde que llegaste, mi vida cambio por completo – comenzó a decirle – la verdad ahora no me siento solo y además siento que todo en mi vida esta completo, siempre me ayudas y estas pendiente de que este bien, eres dulce y atenta conmigo y quiero darte las gracias por ello – dijo lo cual desanimo algo a la castaña, pero estaba contenta que el pensara todo eso de ella.

- No tienes que darme las gracias por ello Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa – mas bien soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus bellos ojos.

El no se quedaba atrás, el admiraba esos ojos tan llenos de alegría y esperanza, había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría – Eso no era todo lo que quería decirte – dijo de repente llamando la atención de ella – La verdad no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero…- fue acercándose poco a poco a ella para no asustarla – creo que puedo demostrarte lo que quiero decirte – cada vez estaba más cerca y ella no lo rechazaba, tomo su mejilla, estaban ya a milímetros de distancia, pero cuando sintieron el roce de sus labios sintieron la molesta presencia de un demonio.

- ¿Un demonio? – pregunto el ambarino sorprendido.

- Si, y por lo visto es un clase B – dijo la castaña algo molesta, como se atrevían a interrumpirlos.

Ambos salieron corriendo en la dirección que sentían al demonio, cuando llegaron se encontraron con el mismo demonio que los había atacado la ultima vez.

- Vaya miren si es el mediador y su linda rata – dijo con una mirada macabra.

- No estoy de humor demonio así que será mejor que esto sea rápido – dijo el ángel claramente molesta, lo cual le hizo gracia a su protegido. Inmediatamente invoco la barrera de protección para comenzar la pelea.

- Vaya niña, hoy si que estas molesta – dijo burlonamente - ¿Qué será lo que interrumpí? Para que estés de ese modo – dijo burlonamente el demonio, lo cual hizo sonrojar a ambos chicos, pero era claro que el no había visto nada de aquello.

- Sakura – le llamo su protegido.

- Dime Shaoran – le extrañaba que su protegido interviniera en esa conversación.

- Me dejarías combatir – le dijo lo cual sorprendió tanto al ángel como al demonio.

- No Shaoran, es peligroso – dijo seria el ángel.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ¿no confías en mí? – le pregunto algo decepcionado el chico a su ángel.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego le sonrió – por supuesto que confió en ti – lo miro fijamente para luego agregar – no olvides que hará lo que sea para molestarte y hacer salir el lado demonio de ti, no lo dejes, piensa en otras cosas que te alejen de esas sensaciones, se que lo harás bien – en ese momento no hablaba la Sakura que lo protegía o la Sakura enamorada, hablaba la Sakura maestra.

- Así que el mediador me enfrentara, será inútil niño, no creas que seré suave porque te necesitamos, si mueres mala suerte – dijo macabramente y empezó a atacarlo.

- No quería que tuvieras consideraciones por mi condición por lo que esta bien para mi – le dijo Shaoran respondiendo maravillosamente ante sus ataques.

La pelea era pareja, Sakura estaba orgullosa de el, parecía como si fuera un ángel de rango igual al de ella, se defendía y atacaba perfectamente. El demonio saco su báculo, el pensó que así tendría la batalla ganada y se lanzo al ataque. El ambarino al ver eso, no se quedo atrás y realizo el conjuro que su maestra le había enseñado e invoco una espada muy hermosa estilo china, con el mango verde, deteniendo con ella el ataque del demonio, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho.

- Eres mejor de lo que esperaba niño – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa macabra - ¿Quién te enseño?, seguro fue la rata – rio mas fuerte mientras aun mantenía el ataque del báculo del cual Shaoran de defendía – lastima que ella tendrá que irse algún día ¿no lo crees? – dijo, lo cual afecto un poco al chico – te dejara solo y desolado como estabas antes, débil y solitario, así quedaras, y serás nuestro sin que ella pueda evitarlo – le dijo.

El joven ambarino se estaba debatiendo internamente, lo que el demonio decía era cierto, ella se iría algún día, y eso lo entristeció mucho, pero luego recordó la promesa que hicieron, que estarían juntos y cuando ella se fuera el recordaría todos los momentos que vivieron y eso lo haría feliz, además ella nunca lo olvidaría ni el tampoco a ella, así que a pesar de estar en diferentes mundos ella estaría velando por el en todo momento, nunca estaría solo. Al pensar esto ultimo, una luz dorada empezó a rodear la espada del chico, lo cual hizo alejar al demonio temeroso. Sabia que era aquello, su elemento principal era el rayo, así que dijo bien claro y fuerte las palabras que Sakura le había enseñado - Raitei Shourai - y de su espada salió un potente rayo que se dirigió al demonio a toda velocidad, no dándole tiempo de escapar. El rayo le dio directamente, y el demonio grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

El ángel estaba feliz, su protegido lo había logrado y estaba sano y salvo, se había preocupado en un momento pero el supo como manejar la situación, se acerco al demonio, murmuro unas palabras y el demonio quedo encerrado en una esfera negra que fue elevada al cielo y desapareció.

- Shaoran eso estuvo maravilloso – le dijo dándole un abrazo llena de emoción – estoy muy feliz le diste su merecido y supiste manejar la situación estoy muy orgullosa – le decía contenta.

- Solo hice lo que me enseñaste Sakura no es para tanto – dijo el chico muy sonrojado.

- Claro que no, esto fue excelente – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa – te ganaste una cena especial e invitaremos a Tommy y Eriol para celebrar – se sentía en una nube, estaba demasiado feliz.

Quito la barrera para así buscar a sus amigos y contarles lo que había pasado. Shaoran miraba a su ángel, parecía una niña a quien le habían regalado justamente lo que quería, fue cuando recordó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, es decir si el demonio no hubiera aparecido el… el solo pensarlo lo hizo sonrojar hasta el tope. Encontraron a sus amigos, y por la felicidad que tenia la castaña todos pensaron que el ambarino por fin se le había declarado.

- Oye Shao te ves mejor sin lentes, deberías considerar no usarlos – le dijo un Yamasaki divertido. Al ambarino se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, e inmediatamente se puso sus anteojos – amigo lo decía en serio – dijo algo desanimado.

- ¿Sakura puedes venir? – llamo la amatista al ángel. Cuando estuvieron algo retiradas le pregunto sin dudar con ojos iluminados- ¿se te declaro Shaoran? –

- Hay Tomoyo que cosas dices – dijo sonrojada – no lo hizo, es que cuando estábamos hablando – fue cuando recordó el casi beso y se sonrojo completa.

- Cuenta Sakura de aquí no te dejo ir hasta que hables – le dijo seria la amatista. La castaña comenzó a narrarle todo, desde el casi beso hasta la batalla con el demonio y lo maravilloso que estuvo Shaoran, se mostraba emocionada cuando narraba lo ocurrido.

- Vaya así que mi querido amigo ahora es un héroe – dijo emocionada la amatista.

- Jeje, no se si será un héroe pero quiero celebrar por eso quiero invitarte a ti y a Eriol a casa para celebrar – dijo sonriente la castaña.

- Por supuesto, yo te ayudare con la cena, ahora vayamos a buscar a los chicos – así ambas chicas volvieron al grupo, pero se dieron cuenta que ni el joven ambarino ni el joven ingles estaban, cuando preguntaron los demás integrantes le dijeron que habían ido a comprar unos refrescos.

Cuando ya estaban regresando el joven ingles no aguanto y pregunto - ¿Ya le dijiste a Sakura? –

- No amigo, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero un demonio apareció – dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna. Su amigo se quedo callado como diciéndole que continuara, y así el ambarino comenzó a contarle todo.

- Vaya Shaoran eso estuvo emocionante – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Estuve nervioso al principio pero luego me sentí cómodo y salió todo bien – dijo el ambarino.

- ¿Y cuando piensas decirle a la dulce Sakura lo que sientes? – le pregunto curioso el chico de ojos azules.

- Hoy después de la cena, ella quiere que ustedes vayan para celebrar, así que cuando estemos solos se lo diré – dijo mirando al frente.

- Te estaré apoyando amigo – le dijo, así continuaron hablando hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

El día en el parque termino y había sido muy divertido, a pesar del demonio que apareció. Los cuatro amigos iban caminando de regreso a casa de los dos castaños para celebrar como había dicho Sakura. Pasaron a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena y siguieron su camino. La amatista y el ángel estaban muy emocionadas, ese día había sido perfecto y que mejor manera de terminarlo que con una rica y especial cena. Cuando los chicos llegaron al piso de Shaoran, la Señora Himiko lo saludo dulcemente, estaba feliz de que su niño estuviera disfrutando con sus amigos fue cuando recordó lo que quería decirle.

- Mi niño tengo que decirte que – pero fue tarde cuando el ambarino se volvió para ver a la señora Himiko cinco chicas saltaron encima de el.

- SHAORANNNNNNN – gritaron las cinco. Era increíble, solo se escuchaban cosas como mi lindo lobito, te extrañamos, estas alto, y cosas por el estilo. Los morenos observaban la escena y no se les hacia rara en absoluto más bien se le hacia graciosa, pero para una castaña era muy extraño todo eso, fue cuando una imponente figura salió del departamento llamando la atención de todos.

-Xiao Lang – dijo pausadamente una mujer de largo cabello negro y vestida con ropas chinas – has crecido mucho – le dijo con una sonrisa, mirando al chico que al escuchar eso se levanto rápidamente.

La castaña, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo era muy extraño quienes eran todas esas personas, fue cuando una sola palabra la hizo entender todo, una sola palabra que murmuro un confundido ambarino – Madre – las cosas se complicarían más con la presencia de todas ellas.

**Primero que nada… quiero disculparme por la tardanza, es que las fiestas de graduación de mis queridos amigos fueron esta semana y estuve súper ocupada, espero les haya gustado este capi…**

**Gracias por todos lo reviews y favoritos que recibí, me hace muy feliz que el fic sea tan aceptado, Ahora que pasara con la llegada de Li Ieran y sus hijas, aunque si cuentan bien se darán cuenta que alguien mas vino jeje… espero sus reviews con sus criticas si las hay o con lo que les haya gustado del capi si… estaré esperándolos con ansias… hasta el próximo capi que espero subirlo el miércoles o el jueves byeeeee y cuidense**


	10. Los milagros ocurren

Hola chicos, de verdad disculpen la tardanza, pero créanme tengo una muy buena razón, es que le entro un virus a mi computadora y tuve que mandarla a reparar, por eso no había podido actualizar, de aquí en adelante seguiré como iba un capi por semana, bu

**Hola chicos, de verdad disculpen la tardanza, pero créanme tengo una muy buena razón, es que le entro un virus a mi computadora y tuve que mandarla a reparar, por eso no había podido actualizar, de aquí en adelante seguiré como iba un capi por semana, bueno sin más que decirles aquí esta el capi 10 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por sus comentarios y también estoy muy contenta porque recibí muchos favoritos, se los agradezco… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_-Xiao Lang – dijo pausadamente una mujer de largo cabello negro y vestida con ropas chinas – has crecido mucho – le dijo con una sonrisa, mirando al chico que al escuchar eso se levanto rápidamente._

_La castaña, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo era muy extraño quienes eran todas esas personas, fue cuando una sola palabra la hizo entender todo, una sola palabra que murmuro un confundido ambarino – Madre – las cosas se complicarían más con la presencia de todas ellas._

**Capitulo 10 – Los milagros ocurren**

La situación era muy confusa para el ambarino, ¿Qué hacia su madre en Japón?, no entendía nada, pero más confundida que el estaba el ángel que solo miraba a los presentes.

- Hermanito que malo eres – dijo una joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos ambarinos al igual que el – nos tenias muy preocupadas no nos llamaste más – dije mostrando preocupación.

- Shiefa tiene razón Shao – dijo otra joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos azules – nos preocupamos mucho – terminó por decir la chica.

- Y por eso decidimos pasar por aquí aprovechando que nuestra madre tenia que venir por negocios aquí a Japón – dijo otra de las jóvenes muy animada. El ambarino solo miraba a su madre y hermanas, aun no se había percatado de otra presencia entre ellas, fue cuando una chica de cabellos negros y ojos como rubíes se asomo y se le lanzo encima.

- ¡Shaoraaaaaaaaan! – grito la chica sorprendiendo a todos – no sabes cuanto te extrañe, me he sentido muy sola y más si no llamas – dijo la chica sin soltarse.

- Meiling – dijo sorprendido el chico - ¿Qué haces aquí? – eso era malo muy malo.

- Ya te lo dije te extrañe mucho, ya no llamas y decidí venir con mi tía a verte – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es mejor entrar – dijo la majestuosa mujer, y así todos entraron al departamento. Fue cuando el ángel entendió todo, eran las hermanas y la prima de Shaoran, estaba preocupada pero seguro todo estaría bien, mostró una sonrisa y suspiro dejando salir una frase poco audible – son su familia – pero no paso desapercibido el alivio que sintió por la chica de cabellos negros.

- Un momento, ¿Quién es esta? – dijo despectivamente la chica morena que aun estaba tomada del brazo de Shaoran.

Fue cuando el ambarino noto el desprecio con el cual hablo su prima y no le gusto para nada, iba a decirle unas cosas pero el ángel se adelanto previendo lo que quería hacer su protegido, no quería problemas – Mi nombre es Sakura, es un placer conocerlas – dijo mostrando una sonrisa y dando una reverencia delante de las recién llegadas mostrándose así educada y elegante lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ieran Li.

- ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí niña? No eres bienvenida – dijo ácidamente la chica morena.

Eso no le gusto para nada al ángel, su paciencia se estaba agotando por lo que simplemente dijo – lamento incomodarla señorita Li pero es que en estos momentos vivo aquí – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

- _Touche_ – pensó la amatista, ella ya había pasado por una situación parecida cuando conoció a la prima del ambarino, no es que fuera mala, pero era muy celosa, a su pensar estaba enamorada de su amigo.

La chica se puso roja de la furia, iba a comenzar a discutir pero intervino en esta ocasión Ieran Li – ¿Me podrían explicar la situación por favor? – dijo la imponente mujer seriamente pero interiormente la situación se le hacia graciosa.

- Señora Li es un placer saludarla – intervino el joven ingles, sabia que a sus amigos no se les ocurriría nada porque Sakura estaba enfadada y Shaoran nervioso y así no operaban bien – lo que sucede es que Sakura es una estudiante de intercambio y por eso vive aquí, no tiene familia en Japón y decidimos que no le caería nada mal la compañía a Shaoran ya que siempre estaba solo – explico sin mostrar nerviosismo ni nada que delatara la pequeña mentirita aunque si lo miraban por otro lado no estaba mintiendo del todo.

- Entiendo, pero generalmente, la hubieran mandado a la casa de una estudiante – dijo Ieran Li.

- A decir verdad, la mandaron a mi casa – dijo la amatista en esta ocasión – pero como dijo Eriol, pensamos que no le caería mal la compañía a Shaoran, por eso cambiamos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Y ella acepto sin pensarlo me imagino – dijo la chica morena, esa actitud ya estaba molestando de sobremanera al ángel por lo que Tomoyo intervino.

- Sakura dijiste que haríamos una rica cena hoy recuerdas, para celebrar, porque no empezamos, creo que podemos hacerla para todos – dijo la amatista, el ángel entendió a la perfección las intenciones de su amiga por lo que ambas se adentraron en la cocina.

- Oye Shao – le dijo la hermana que respondía al nombre de Fanren – ella es muy bonita – le dijo picadamente.

- No será que es tu novia – dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Shiefa.

- No digan tonterías, Sakura es mi amiga – dijo el joven sonrojado, ya que en ese momento recordó el beso que casi le da a su ángel.

- Ya veo – dijo Fanren – aun no te le declaras, pero animo hermanito es muy linda y muy educada, además cocina por lo que veo, seria una buena esposa – dijo dejando al ambarino muy sonrojado.

- Fanren no digas tonterías – intervino la chica morena – a Shaoran no le puede gustar tan poca cosa – dijo ácidamente.

- Meiling, te voy a agradecer que dejes de hablar así de ella entendido – dijo autoritariamente el ambarino.

Mientras preparaban la cena, en la sala el ambiente estaba algo tenso; la madre del ambarino preguntaba cosas con respecto a sus estudios mientras que sus hermanas preguntaban sobre su vida amorosa, la morena simplemente guardaba silencio, como esperando el momento de decir lo que quería decir, para poder incomodar a una pequeña intrusa de ojos verdes.

Al fin la cena estuvo lista y Tomoyo y Sakura comenzaron a servir a las personas que estaban en la sala, fue cuando la chica de ojos color rubí decidió hablar – y dime Sakura, ¿Es normal de donde vienes que vivas con chicos desconocidos? Porque aquí eso se considera inmoral ¿Sabias? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, los demás presentes se tensaron y Shaoran solo volteo a ver a su prima con una cara de pocos amigos, solo una persona esperaba la acción de la castaña y esa era Ieran Li.

El ángel no podía creer que esa chica fuera tan, tan, tan ácida por dios ella no la había hecho nada y la humillaba, pero no se iba a dejar, por encima de eso estaba su misión y por supuesto su orgullo – Lamento que mi presencia la incomode señorita Li, pero no se puede hacer nada, vivo aquí, le guste o no, no voy a cumplir los caprichos de una niña solo porque de su boca sale puro veneno, créame he soportado cosas peores, y no por eso me dejo intimidar, ahora si me lo permiten me retiro a mi habitación – dijo la chica saliendo con su cabeza en alto y dejando a una Meiling muy molesta.

- Sakura espera – dijo el ambarino, tratando de detener a su ángel.

- No tengo hambre así que no te preocupes, si te das cuenta no cocine para mi, espero tengan buen provecho – y así salio del comedor y se encerró en su habitación.

- Shaoran como pudiste dejar que ella me dijera niña caprichosa y además venenosa, debiste defenderme y sobre todo – la chica hablaba y hablaba hasta que Shaoran exploto.

- Escúchame bien Meiling – dijo el ambarino muy molesto levantándose de su puesto - Sakura me ha estado apoyando en todo momento desde que llego, ha devuelto la luz que poco a poco perdí desde que mi padre falleció, ha estado conmigo en momentos que han sido difíciles para mi, y aunque le propusieron volver a su vida normal ella decidió quedarse a mi lado para seguir ayudándome en todo momento, no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a humillar y si lo haces simplemente me olvidare que eres mi prima y el aprecio que te tengo ¿entendido? – con eso comenzó a retirarse.

- ¿A donde vas?, no puedes hacerme esto Shaoran, yo he estado contigo toda la vida y así me pagas – le dijo la chica morena.

- Con estas actitudes borras todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por mi y lo que has logrado es alejarme Meiling, se me quito el hambre, cierren bien cuando se vayan, buenas noches – y así este también salio y se encerró en su habitación.

- No puedo creer que defienda más a una aparecida que a mi – dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, los demás solo observaban el alboroto que hacia la morena – no puedo creerlo, es que ya no es el mismo el… - fue cuando cayo ya que la imponente mujer se levanto de su silla.

- Meiling – le llamo – me decepcionas, una mujer de la familia Li no se comporta de esa manera tan altanera, una mujer de esta familia debe ser educada, amable y fuerte y tu lo que muestras es todo lo contrario, deberías aprender de la señorita Sakura, ella se comporto más como una Li que tu – dijo sin borrar su rostro serio – espero hayas escuchado lo que te dijo Shaoran, tu eres su prima por encima de todo, no por que tu estés enamorada de mi hijo puedes pretender que el te corresponderá porque tu quieras y mucho menos con esa actitud – dijo duramente la mujer – iré a hablar con el, estén listas para irnos – se giro hacia los dos morenos que aun estaban sentados – lamento que hayan presenciado este acto tan bochornoso, espero disculpen a mi sobrina – y con eso la imponente mujer se dirigió a la habitación de su único hijo.

Shaoran estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, tanto que no quería ver más a su prima, como se atrevía a humillar a su ángel, ella que quiso recibirlos dulcemente y la otra solo le decía cosas hirientes, fue cuando escucho unos golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

- Hijo – era su madre quien tocaba – ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto la señora Li.

El joven fue hasta su puerta y la abrió, dejando ver a su madre. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, así ella fue y se sentó en la cama del ambarino indicándole que se sentara a su lado – Hijo quiero que disculpes la actitud de tu prima, sabes que ella siempre ha sido muy celosa – dijo la mujer una vez el ambarino estuvo sentado.

- Eso no le da derecho a insultar y humillar a cualquiera que se me acerque madre – dijo dolido el joven – Si usted supiera todas las cosas que Sakura ha hecho por mi entendería – el chico mostraba una mirada brillante en sus ojos al hablar de esa joven y eso no paso desapercibido por Ieran Li.

- Te entiendo, y se que por alguna razón no puedes decirme – dijo sorprendiendo al joven ambarino – pero no te preocupes no voy a obligarte a que me lo digas - le dijo con una sonrisa – se que esa joven es especial Xiao Lang, y si tu la quieres de verdad lucha por ella – eso si que lo dejo sorprendido, ¿su madre le estaba dando ánimos?.

- Madre, yo… es difícil, ella algún día tendrá que irse y no podremos hacer nada – dijo desanimado.

- Entonces si estas enamorado de esa joven – dijo la mujer, cada vez estaba sorprendiendo más al joven ambarino, nunca pensó que iba a hablar de esas cosas con su madre.

- Bueno yo… - dijo sonrojado lo cual le causo mucha gracia a su madre, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había visto reír?, la verdad es que mucho.

- Madre, hace mucho que no la veía reír – dijo contento el joven uniéndosele en la risa.

- Yo tampoco te había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo hijo – dijo la mujer mostrándole una sonrisa – creo que la muerte de tu padre me afecto mucho y la pague con ustedes hijo, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas, ya lo hice con tus hermanas y espero puedas tu también perdonarme, se que esa fue una de las principales razones por las que te viniste a Japón – dijo la mujer.

- Ya lo hice desde hace tiempo madre, además si no hubiera venido aquí no hubiera conocido a mis mejores amigos y creo que tampoco a ella – dijo sonriéndole a su madre.

- Tu padre decía que un Li jamás se da por vencido y siempre logra lo que se propone –dijo la mujer recordando a su esposo – te pareces mucho a el Xiao Lang, y estoy segura que estaría orgulloso de ti – dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hijo – si de verdad la quieres lucha por ella, estaré feliz de recibirla en la familia – dijo levantándose dejando a su hijo muy sonrojado.

- Madre, ¿Cuándo volverá a Hong Kong? – pregunto el ambarino.

- Mañana, estoy aquí desde hace tres días pero estaba muy ocupada con todos los negocios, por eso es que no pude venir antes, espero que vayas en las vacaciones de Invierno a casa, y si quieres invita a tus amigos y a la señorita Sakura también – le dijo la mujer – te dejo solo hijo, felicitare a la señorita Sakura por la comida que estuvo deliciosa y nos iremos –

- No podré despedirla mañana madre, es el festival de la preparatoria estaré muy ocupado – dijo algo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, esta bien, espero todo salga bien mañana, y recuerda siempre que cuentas con tu familia hijo, confía en tus amigos y sobre todo nunca pierdas la fe, recuerda que los milagros pueden ocurrir, cuídate mucho hijo, las cosas se pondrán más difíciles – y con eso lo dejo solo en su habitación muy pensativo.

Al salir, se dirigió a la puerta de la otra habitación en la cual sabía que estaba la dulce joven, esa joven era especial, le recordaba a ella misma hace muchos años, toco levemente la puerta y espero a que abriera. Cuando el ángel abrió se sorprendió de ver a la madre de su protegido allí, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar.

- Lamento molestarte querida, pero quería felicitarte la cena quedo exquisita – dijo la mujer como introducción a la charla que quería tener con ella.

- Bueno yo… gracias – le dijo la joven algo sonrojada – aunque no la hice sola parte del merito es de Tomoyo también – dijo la chica lo que hizo sumar una cualidad mas ante los ojos de la mujer, no era vanidosa y era humilde.

- Bueno, la señorita Daidogi dijo que tu hiciste casi todo el trabajo ya que ella solo pico unas cuantas verduras – dijo sonriéndole a la joven.

- _Te matare Tomoyo –_ pensó la chica, ya se imaginaba a su amiga riéndose de ella.

- Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte – dijo la mujer seriamente – quiero disculparme por la actitud de mi sobrina, ella no debió tratarte así sin conocerte, espero la disculpes – termino por decir mostrando una leve reverencia ante la chica lo cual la hizo sentir apenada.

- Por favor no haga eso – dijo la chica un poco azorada – yo no tengo problemas, más bien espero que todo haya sido un mal entendido y pueda llevarme bien con su sobrina – dijo el ángel, lo cual sumo más puntos ante Ieran Li sin ella saber.

- Bueno tenemos que irnos, espero volver a verte eres una joven muy agradable – dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse – una cosa más – dijo sin moverse.

- Usted dirá – dijo la chica.

- No importa lo que pase Sakura, todo estará bien, no pierdas nunca la esperanza y cree en ti misma siempre, lucha por lo que quieres, a veces ocurren los milagros, no lo olvides – dijo sorprendiendo a la chica – se acercan momentos muy difíciles pero se que saldrán victoriosos, dejo a mi hijo en tus manos, Ying Fa – y así se retiro dejando a una Sakura muy confundida.

La mujer salio de la habitación y se dirigió al salón donde ya la esperaban sus hijas y su sobrina.

- Madre, ¿Xiao no se despedirá? – pregunto Fanren algo triste.

- No querida, las cosas se salieron de control y esta muy molesto, pero me pidió que lo despidiera de todas – dijo animando a sus hijas – dijo que ira a casa cuando comiencen las vacaciones – dijo la mujer lo cual alegro mucho a las chicas.

- Joven Hiraguizawa, señorita Daidogi están invitados para ir a nuestra casa en Hong Kong y pueden extenderle la invitación a la señorita Sakura, estaremos encantadas de recibirlos en casa – dijo la mujer.

- Muchas gracias señora Li, será un placer aceptar la invitación – dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

- Tía no la entiendo, ¿Por qué debería ir ella? – dijo la chica morena absteniéndose de llamar al ángel de otra forma.

- Porque ella es alguien importante para Xiao Lang, y si tu de verdad lo quieres Meiling debería importarte más su felicidad que la tuya propia – dijo la mujer dejando pensativa a la chica.

- Madre ya llegaron por nosotras – dijo una de las jóvenes castañas.

- Bien es hora de retirarnos – dijo la imponente mujer – si quieren podemos llevarlos ya que es muy tarde – dijo dirigiéndose a los dos morenos que iban saliendo también.

- No se preocupe, no queremos molestar – dijo la joven amatista.

- Vamos Tomoyo, nosotros los llevamos – dijo una de las alegres hermanas del ambarino.

- Bien déjame terminar de escribir esta nota para los chicos y nos vamos – termino de escribirla, la coloco en un lugar visible, y así todos se retiraron, dejando el departamento en un total silencio.

Los castaños estaban en sus habitaciones pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, y más en lo que les había dicho Ieran Li a cada uno. El joven ambarino pensaba que su madre había cambiado mucho, y eso le alegraba, ahora sonreía y eso era importante para el. Para la castaña, la madre del ambarino era una mujer especial, lo supo apenas la vio, irradia paz a su alrededor y sobre todo su presencia es muy pacifica, eso la tenia intrigada, a pesar de ser humana, su presencia se parecía a la de ella, pero eso era imposible. También estaba la pelea con el demonio, estaba orgullosa de Shaoran, y a pesar de no querer, cada día se enamoraba más de su protegido.

Por su lado el joven ambarino solo quería ser más fuerte para poder defender a su ángel, para que ella no tuviera que pelear más por el, cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, ahora lo aceptaba con toda libertad, y todo gracias a su mejor amigo. Nunca imaginaron que las cosas llegarían hasta ese punto, sabían que estaba mal, pero estaban felices, fue cuando recordaron lo que Ieran Li les dijo, los milagros ocurren, tal vez si confiaban en ello no era tan malo y no tendrían que separarse algún día. Lo que si tenían claro ambos, es que Ieran Li sabía más de lo que pensaban y eso los tenía intrigados. Deberían estar alertas por si acaso, ya que una advertencia en esos momentos no debe ser ignorada. Fue cuando ambos susurraron al viento – Mañana después del festival le diré sobre mis sentimientos – y pensando en eso se quedaron dormidos.

**Hola espero les haya gustado este capi, a mi me gusto mucho porque esta Ieran no es como la típica que ponen en los fics que compromete a su hijo sin importarle nada, quise ponerla preocupada por su hijo y por sobre todo apoya a su muchacho jajajaja… espero recibir muchos reviews y de una vez gracias por seguir el fic… ahora ¿que será lo que Ieran sabe?? … es muy raro no creen… ¿¿que será lo que se aproxima?? ¿¿Podrán superarlo saku y shao?? Bueno sigan la historia y veremos jeje… hasta el proximo capi y cuidense mucho**


	11. La canción que nos une

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero 11 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibi… espero recibir mas esta vez… bueno a comenzar

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capi numero 11 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibi… espero recibir mas esta vez… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Por su lado el joven ambarino solo quería ser más fuerte para poder defender a su ángel, para que ella no tuviera que pelear más por el, cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, ahora lo aceptaba con toda libertad, y todo gracias a su mejor amigo. Nunca imaginaron que las cosas llegarían hasta ese punto, sabían que estaba mal, pero estaban felices, fue cuando recordaron lo que Ieran Li les dijo, los milagros ocurren, tal vez si confiaban en ello no era tan malo y no tendrían que separarse algún día. Lo que si tenían claro ambos, es que Ieran Li sabía más de lo que pensaban y eso los tenía intrigados. Deberían estar alertas por si acaso, ya que una advertencia en esos momentos no debe ser ignorada. Fue cuando ambos susurraron al viento – Mañana después del festival le diré sobre mis sentimientos – y pensando en eso se quedaron dormidos._

**Capitulo 11 – La canción que nos une**

Los ojos verdes de cierto ángel se abrieron lentamente, se giro hacia el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche y vio que eran las 7 AM, no podía creer que se despertara tan temprano sin ayuda, eso se le hacia gracioso, desde que vivía con Shaoran el se encargaba de levantarla todos los días, pero en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente. Se levanto muy animada y fue a bañarse y arreglarse para luego comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

Un olor muy agradable lo despertó, era el olor de su desayuno favorito, los hot cakes, se levanto rápido y fue a la cocina para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con su dulce ángel preparando el desayuno, lo cual le pareció raro ya que a ella le encantaba dormir, fue cuando un pensamiento lo invadió mientras la observaba, daría cualquier cosa por permanecer así toda la vida, que ella permaneciera a su lado, aunque sabia que era egoísta de su parte pero era lo que deseaba, fue cuando decidió acercarse a ella un poco hasta quedar justamente detrás de ella.

- Eso es muy raro querida Sakura, despierta tan temprano – dijo el chico haciéndola dar un salto.

- Shaoran me asustaste no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ambos lo cual la puso muy nerviosa – Este… hice hot cakes, anda a arreglarte para que desayunemos – dijo tratando de disimular un poco su nerviosismo.

- Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa, es que no todos los días se veía a su dulce ángel nerviosa, aunque no sabia por que era.

Luego de bañarse y arreglarse salio de su habitación encontrándose con la mesa ya lista para comer. Ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a desayunar, el silencio que había era incomodo pero ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, estaban muy nerviosos, cada uno pensando en que ese día se declararían sus sentimientos en el festival. Seguían comiendo en silencio hasta que Shaoran decidió romperlo ya que eso lo estaba desesperando.

- ¿A que hora es el concurso de modas? – le pregunto el chico a su ángel.

- A las 10:30 de la mañana, aunque Tomoyo me dijo que estuviera a las 9:30 para comenzar a arreglarme – dijo algo nerviosa, jugando con sus manos.

- Entonces terminamos de comer y salimos, ya que si llegas tarde Tomoyo me culpara a mi por ello – dijo y los dos comenzaron a reír, aunque pequeña esa conversación aligero la tensión que había entre ellos.

Luego del desayuno, Shaoran lavo todo y se dispusieron a salir no sin antes despedirse del gran canino que tenían en casa quien hacia un enorme pedido de golosinas al ángel. Luego de ir caminando por el parque, divisaron la entrada de la preparatoria, fue cuando Shaoran decidió hablar con Sakura, como decían, debía comenzar a preparar el terreno para que todo saliera bien.

- Saku, luego del concurso de modas ¿Qué harás? – pregunto algo nervioso.

- Bueno, Tomoyo dijo que iba a traer un festín para celebrar la victoria – dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico sabia que no iba a poder discutir con su mejor amiga para que dejara libre a su ángel así que decidió mejor reservarla para la tarde – Bueno, después del concurso de bandas me gustaría pasear contigo para ver todos los puestos del festival ¿Te parece? – pregunto sonrojado y algo nervioso.

El dulce ángel sabia que esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para decirle todo a su protegido por lo cual respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa son su rostro sonrojado. Luego de eso, apareció una amatista muy emocionada llevándose al ángel y dejando a un Shaoran con una gota en su nuca.

- Hay Sakura vas a ver, vas a quedar divina – decía con ojos brillantes la amatista – te lo aseguro, deslumbraras a tu querido Shaoran, además de los jueces claro –

El ángel sonreía nerviosamente, no quería llamar la atención, pero sabia que con su amiga eso era imposible, fue cuando alguien se les acerco.

- Vaya Kinomoto, a parte de derrotarte en el concurso de Bandas te derrotare en este, debes estar muy deprimida ya que no tienes oportunidades – dijo una muy confiada Hitomi.

- Eso es lo que usted cree señorita Higurashi, y si lo que busca es intimidarme no lo lograra, no caigo en ese tipo de provocaciones – dijo el ángel sonriéndole a la chica que tenia en frente, mientras la amatista observaba con admiración al ángel.

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo la chica alejándose.

- Sakura eso estuvo excelente – dijo la amatista muy emocionada. Luego de terminar de arreglarla con el primer atuendo el cual era casual, dieron la llamada para que las modelos fueran formándose para salir a la pasarela.

- Buenos días señoras y señores, sean bienvenidos al concurso de diseño de modas presentado por la preparatoria Seijo, yo seré el animador en esta ocasión y sin más comencemos con el desfile – dijo el chico que estaba encargado de animar el evento. El concurso comenzó, todas las modelos eran hermosas, pero en esta ocasión no se iba a evaluar solo el desempeño de la modelo si no el diseño que modelaría.

Se veían todo tipo de diseños, unos hermosos y otros que no valían la pena. Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban en el publico esperando a que Sakura saliera a desfilar, no les llamaba la atención ver a las otras modelos, pero un nombre los hizo voltear, para ver nada más y nada menos que a la joven Higurashi modelando un conjunto color amarillo muy bonito de su propia creación, nadie sabia que ella misma modelaría su ropa, ella vio desde la tarima que tanto Eriol como Shaoran la observaban pero lo malinterpreto y pensó que lo hacían por su belleza pero lo que en verdad ellos veían era que nadie quiso modelar sus diseños y más bien sintieron pena por ella.

Cuando salio de la pasarela le paso por un lado a Sakura sonriéndole de una manera, como diciéndole, te derrotare, fue cuando le dieron la señal a Sakura para que saliera, a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa pero cuando la joven Higurashi la miro y le sonrió de ese modo se dijo que no se dejaría ganar por alguien como ella además era por Tomoyo que hacia aquello. Salio a la pasarela modelando como toda una profesional, dejando a muchos de sus compañeros sorprendidos, entre ellos Shaoran, se veía hermosa, realmente hermosa, tanto que el chico estaba sonrojado lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a su mejor amigo, ella llevaba un conjunto de Jean que consistía en una falda corta y una chaqueta que llegaba más abajo que la falda, llevaba un top verde con cristales incrustados muy bonito que llegaba por encima del ombligo. Dio una última vuelta y salia de la pasarela, para así dar comienzo a la sección de gala del desfile.

Cuando llego al camerino Tomoyo la esperaba con una sonrisa y la ayudo a cambiarse para colocarle el vestido de gala, el cual era de color rosa, sin mangas, tenia cristales en la parte de arriba que simulaban la caída de pétalos de cerezo hasta llegar a la parte de abajo del vestido, le recogió el cabello dejando ciertos mechones salir desordenadamente y listo. Cuando la llamaron salio a desfilar lentamente y con gracia, Eriol y Shaoran en verdad se preguntaban si era la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello, ya que lo hacia muy bien además de que se veía hermosa con cada diseño que usaba.

El concurso avanzaba a buen paso, ya habían pasado los disfraces, los cuales mostraban la gran imaginación que tenían las diseñadoras que participaban, Sakura había usado un disfraz de hada y otro de ángel, ya que según Tomoyo eran los disfraces que más iban con ella. La competencia estaba reñida entre la amatista y la joven Higurashi, solo quedaba el desfile de trajes de baño, y este seria el que definiría quien seria la ganadora.

La joven Higurashi mostró un modelo muy hermoso color verde, pero carecía de imaginación, era muy extravagante y el diseño aunque lindo era pobre. Cuando salió Sakura a la pasarela los jueces quedaron encantados tanto con la actuación de la modelo como con el modelo color salmón que ella usaba, era simplemente hermoso.

- Bueno, aquí tengo los resultados del concurso, por favor salgan las diseñadoras a la pasarela por favor – llamo el joven que narro todo el evento. Las jóvenes salieron a escena muy nerviosas, muchas sabían que no ganarían, otras aun soñaban con que tenían oportunidad, fue cuando el joven comenzó a hablar nuevamente – no fue nada fácil elegir a la ganadora, ya que los diseños que mostraron todas fueron hermosos, por lo cual quiero un aplauso para todas ellas – dijo el chico haciendo que todo el publico aplaudiera a las responsables de todo ese mundo de color que habían presenciado – bien, la ganadora del concurso de diseño de la preparatoria Seijo es… Daidogi Tomoyo – dijo el chico haciendo que todas voltearan a ver a la dulce amatista que sonreía muy segura, esta avanzo hacia los jueces para recibir el trofeo y el certificado que indicaba su triunfo.

Sakura ya cambiada, salio y busco a sus dos amigos para esperar a Tomoyo juntos, estaban muy felices por ella, fueron hacia la salida de la tarima y hay la vieron con una sonrisa que nadie borraría.

- Felicidades amiga – dijo primero Sakura a la amatista, estaba muy contenta por ella – sabia que ganarías todo salio bien – dijo sonriéndole.

- Este triunfo también te lo debo a ti Sakura, si no hubieras modelado tan bien como lo hiciste no hubiera ganado – dijo la amatista.

- Claro que no, ganaste simplemente porque tus modelos eran hermosos- dijo el dulce ángel.

- Dejémoslo en un empate – dijo el ambarino sonriéndole a su amiga- felicidades debes estar feliz – dijo el chico.

- Muy feliz, más porque puedo compartir esto con ustedes – dijo la amatista abrazando a su mejor amigo – gracias por venir a apoyarme – dijo luego se volteo y le dio un beso a su novio – ¿tú no piensas decir nada? – le pregunto al responsable de su sonrojo.

- Era obvio que ganarías, eres muy buena siempre lo he dicho, por eso no me sorprendí – le dijo abrazándola por la cintura – ¿no dijiste que íbamos a celebrar con un festín? – dijo el chico sonriéndole.

- Es cierto, vamos ya todo esta listo debajo del cerezo, los demás deben estar esperándonos allá – dijo la amatista haciendo que los otros tres la siguieran.

Mientras iban caminando el joven ambarino se acercó a su ángel y le susurro – te veías muy hermosa en la pasarela – lo cual la hizo sonrojar mucho al dulce ángel la cual solo logro articular un "gra… gracias" bajito pero el logro escucharlo y le sonrió.

Por fin todos los integrantes de la banda estaban reunidos, los demás chicos felicitaron a Tomoyo por su triunfo y luego comenzaron a comer el festín que había traído Tomoyo para todos. Comieron hablando sobre varias cosas y riendo por otras, estaban contentos y a la vez nerviosos porque el concurso de bandas empezaría en dos horas. Al terminar de comer observaron que se acercaba una persona a ellos, la distinguieron perfectamente, era la joven Higurashi en persona quien venia.

- Daidogi – la llamo mirándola despectivamente – sabes que ese concurso estaba arreglado, seguro pagaste para que pudieras ganar, porque por encima se veía que mis diseños eran mejores que los tuyos – dijo sonriendo de forma engreída.

- No me digas – dijo la amatista sin perder su clase - ¿Y que te lleva a pensar eso querida? – le pregunto.

- Todos dicen eso, que yo merecía ganar, además la modelo mediocre que usaste fue lo peor, tus pobres diseños con una pobre modelo – dijo de la misma forma engreída.

- Sabes creo que confundiste las cosas – dijo la amatista levantándose – si yo hubiera hecho eso que dices no habría recibido la oferta de unirme al grupo de diseñadores mas prestigiosos de Japón, y además de que me preguntaron de donde saque a una modelo tan perfecta y tan hermosa como Sakura – dijo observando el rostro desencajado de Higurashi – gane limpiamente y no quiero que sigas molestando – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Ganare el concurso de bandas, la nuestra es mucho mejor que la mediocre de ustedes – dijo la chica sonriendo como para decir que aun no habían ganado del todo.

- Eso lo veremos querida Higurashi – esta vez intervino el joven ingles – eso lo veremos.

Y con eso el grupo completo se fue dejando a una Higurashi muy molesta. El tiempo que avían perdido en esa pequeña disputa tenían que recuperarlo, Tomoyo les dio a los chicos un maletín que tenia tres bolsas donde estaban sus atuendos para que se cambiaran en el baño de hombres mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo en el baño de mujeres.

Cuando las chicas estaban adentro del baño, se escucho la voz de Shaoran desde afuera – ¡TOMOYO! – le grito para que saliera.

- Vaya parece que Shao esta un poquito molesto – dijo saliendo dejando a las otras con curiosidad de saber que pasaba – ¿Qué sucede Shao? – dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESO NI DE BROMA! – dijo el ambarino.

- ¿Por qué? Tiene algo de malo – dijo la amatista mostrando un rostro inocente.

- ¿QUE SI TIENE ALGO DE MALO? TODO ESTA MALO, NO ES MI ESTILO Y NO PIENSO PONERME ESO – dijo ofuscado el chico.

- Pues si no lo usas no podremos salir a escena, ya que todos vamos igual y no vas a ser la excepción – dijo la chica mostrando un rostro triste – tendremos que cancelar todo porque no quieres usar el diseño que hice para ti con tanto esfuerzo – soltó un suspiro – lastima le diré a la pobre Sakura que no saldremos, pobre estaba tan ilusionada – dijo observando al chico de medio lado. El chico mostró un rostro culposo, y fue cuando la amatista pensó – _Te tengo jojojo – _era muy fácil manipularlo de esa forma.

- De acuerdo, pero que no se repita – dijo el chico volteándose para entrar otra vez al baño, pero entonces sintió una mano en su cara que le quito sus anteojos – ¿oye que haces? – pregunto a su amiga.

- Esto no va con el traje así que no lo usaras – dijo seria la amatista.

- Ni de broma, devuélveme los anteojos Tomoyo – dijo algo molesto.

- Espera – la chica entro al baño y trajo a Sakura - ¿Verdad que se ve mejor sin esto? – le pregunto la amatista al dulce ángel.

- Bueno yo… creo… bueno… si… se ve mejor – dijo roja como un tomate.

- Lo ves, así que por hoy los anteojos no van – se volteo y dio fin a la conversación.

- Nunca podré ganarle una, sabe como manipularme – dijo el ambarino con un bufido regresando al baño de chicos.

Luego de un rato, los chicos estuvieron listos, todos los trajes eran de color negro y rojo, eran diseños chinos, el que mas destacaba era el de Shaoran ya que este era sin mangas (N/A: bueno el traje que lleva el es el mismo que usa Shao clon en la imagen de Tsubasa Chronicles donde este se refleja en el agua y se ve también al Shao real, no se si la han visto). Mientras esperaban afuera, muchas chicas pasaron por el lugar y no dejaban de mirar a los tres chicos, reconocían a Yamasaki y a Eriol pero todas se preguntaban quien era el otro chico que los acompañaba, a su pensar, era un chico muy atractivo y lo miraban de una forma que hacia sonrojar al muchacho.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y las chicas salieron ya cambiadas, al igual que los chicos, los trajes de ellas eran de color negro con los detalles en rojo y también eran de diseño chino todos eran hermosos, el de Sakura era el más atrevido, era corto y solo tenia una manga del otro lado tenia un guante negro abierto que mostraba los dedos (N/A: imaginen un traje como el que usaba Meiling pero negro y los bordes en rojo y que solo tenga una manga). Al verlas los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, se veían muy hermosas, pero el que menos disimulaba su interés era cierto ambarino que miraba solo a una chica de ojos verdes.

- Se ven hermosas – dijo el joven ingles – estos trajes quedaron muy bien princesa – dijo el chico acercándose para darle un beso a su novia.

- Gracias – dijo sonriéndole – bueno vamos al lugar donde se reunirán todas las bandas y esperar que comience el concurso.

Iban caminando por la preparatoria, y todos los miraban, los chicos a las cinco jóvenes y las chicas a los únicos tres hombres del grupo, llamaban mucho la atención. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se sorprendieron por la cantidad de bandas que participarían, eran en total 15. En el sorteo ellos quedaron de numero 15, así que podían relajarse un poco, era bueno no ser los primeros, en ese momento un grupo se les acerco.

- Vaya Daidogi que diseños más pobres, pudiste hacer algo mejor – dijo la joven Higurashi que usaba un vestido corto sin mangas color verde.

- Lo mismo digo querida – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vaya el grupo de Shaoranzilla decidió presentarse, espero la vergüenza no sea muy grande – dijo el joven que salio detrás de Higurashi – lo digo por ti querida Sakura, debiste unirte a mi banda y no a la de estos perdedores – dijo Kawamura mirándolos despectivamente.

- No me interesan tus proposiciones – dijo el ángel – y no necesito que te preocupes por mi, ya que estoy con quien quiero estar y creo que los perdedores son otros – dijo sonriéndole de una manera falsa.

- Tu y tus comentarios – dijo el arrogante chico – bueno y a todas estas ¿donde esta Shaoranzilla?, ¿se acobardo y los dejo solos? – dijo el chico burlandose.

- No soy un cobarde como tu Kawamura – dijo tranquilamente el ambarino que estaba recostado en una pared atrás de sus compañeros con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a la joven Higurashi que lo miraba con ganas de comerselo.

- Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo burlonamente el chico – si piensas que quitándote los horribles anteojos que usas vas a verte mejor estas equivocado – dijo acercándose al ambarino.

En ese momento el chico abrió sus ojos y mostraban un fuego que sus amigos nunca habían visto – si das un paso más no respondo – dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y que es lo que harás? – dijo riéndose – ¿me golpearas? – dijo acercándose más y colocando su mano en el hombro del ambarino. Este reacciono al instante, hizo un movimiento y quedo detrás del chico forzando su brazo hacia atrás y pegándolo a la pared.

- Te lo advertí, si sigues molestando no voy a contenerme estoy cansado de ti entendiste – le dijo el ambarino, luego lo soltó y se volvió a colocar en la misma posición relajada en la que estaba.

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, esto lo arreglamos luego – dijo alejándose del grupo seguido de sus amigos.

- Por fin lo hiciste, le diste su merecido – dijo la amatista muy emocionada.

- Es cierto, eso lo debiste de hacer hace mucho amigo – dijo el joven Eriol.

- Es demasiado molesto y digamos que no amanecí hoy dispuesto a aguantarlo – dijo tranquilamente el ambarino.

- Es insoportable – dijo el ángel, para luego acercarse a su protegido – pero no debes ofuscarte demasiado Shaoran, lo sabes – le bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

- Lo se, pero ya me tenia cansado Sakura – dijo seriamente el ambarino, pero luego le mostró una sonrisa de esas que a ella le encantaba – no te preocupes no sucederá nada – dijo para tranquilizarla.

Ella le sonrió y se coloco a su lado para esperar que el evento diera inicio. Luego de unos minutos todo comenzó, el animador daba el discurso de inicio y todos en el público estaban emocionados gritando por su banda favorita. La banda de los chicos no era muy conocida por lo que no tenía muchos seguidores pero había varios amigos de Yamasaki y las chicas que los apoyaban.

La primera banda fue llamada y fue recibida por un gran aplauso para luego comenzar a tocar su canción. Todas las bandas fueron pasando, algunas lo hicieron muy bien, otras cometieron errores que les costaría el premio. Ya iban por el número 10, y mientras más se acercaba el turno de los chicos más nerviosos se ponían, pero el apoyo mutuo que había entre ellos los ayudaba a calmarse.

Cuando llamaron a la banda número 13, el grupo de Kawamura se levanto, este le sonrió arrogantemente a Shaoran y subió a la tarima.

- Buenas tardes – dijo el chico animadamente.

- ¿listos para lo que viene? – dijo la chica rubia, y así comenzaron a tocar, la chica cantaba y se movía por todo el escenario con movimientos muy poco inocentes, lo cual le agradaba a los chicos pero perdía puntos con las jóvenes que estaban allí. El ritmo era muy bueno pero la letra de la canción era muy pobre.

Luego de terminar de cantar la chica rubia lanzo un beso al público y con eso cerraron el acto. La gente aplaudía más que con los otros grupos que habían pasado, lo cual le daba puntos de ventaja. Bajaron del escenario y fueron directo hacia el grupo del ambarino.

- Supera eso inútil – le dijo el arrogante chico al ambarino el cual aun estaba en su posición relajada, abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

- Solo observa – le dijo el ambarino, lo cual molesto mucho a Kawamura porque no había logrado intimidarlo. Cuando comenzó a retirarse, la joven rubia se acerco al ambarino moviendo exageradamente su cadera, pasando al lado de Sakura y empujándola levemente con su cadera.

- Esa canción te la dedique a ti darling – le dijo en un tono meloso que en vez de hacerlo sonrojar solo suspiro cansadamente, lo cual fue un golpe bajo para la chica que se alejo molesta.

- ¿Qué le sucede a esa tonta? – dijo muy molesta el ángel – acercarse así, moviendo sus caderas exageradamente, ¿Qué quería lograr con eso? y de paso empujarme, ¿y tu por que no le dijiste nada? – le pregunto a su protegido.

- No le dije nada porque pensé que la mejor manera de hacerla quedar mal era ignorándola – dijo el joven ambarino – además no se por que te molestas tanto – le pregunto. Los demás solo miraban a la pareja discutir – No me digas que te dieron celos – le dijo a su ángel mostrando una sonrisa picara como la que usaba con Eriol.

El ángel estaba completamente rojo - ¿Por qué de…debería estar celosa?, no tengo motivos para ello, además déjame tranquila – dijo alejándose del grupo.

- Oye Shaoran es mal momento para pelearse ¿no crees? – dijo el chico ingles acomodándose sus lentes.

- Tienes razón – dijo soltando un suspiro – iré a buscarla – y con eso se retiro no sin antes escuchar un "No te tardes" a lo cual asintió.

Cuando salio del lugar pudo ver al ángel debajo de un árbol, en ese momento escucho que llamaban al grupo numero 14. Se acerco a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

- Sakura debemos volver – le dijo el ambarino.

- Lo se, solo quería tomar un poco de aire – dijo con el semblante algo triste.

- Saku yo no quería molestarte solo estaba jugando contigo – le dijo a manera de disculpa, pero en verdad le hubiera gustado que ella se hubiera sentido celosa.

- No te preocupes, es una tontería – dijo el ángel – _si supieras que en verdad sentí celos – _pensó sonrojada – bueno vamos, sino los demás se preocuparan – dijo mostrando una sonrisa, pero el inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era una de esas que ella usaba para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Sakura te he dicho varias veces que no me gusta esa sonrisa – dijo el chico seriamente, cuando ella iba a replicar el la interrumpió – y no digas que no sabes de que hablo porque si lo sabes – le dijo.

Ella no sabia que decir, es que no sabia porque se sentía triste, tal vez porque el hecho de que alguien se interesara en su protegido le indicaba que a el también le podía interesar cualquiera de ellas, y eso era normal, después de todo, ellos nunca podrías estar juntos.

- Sakura – le llamo el ambarino – sabes algo – le dijo acariciándole el rostro – eres muy importante para mi, eres hermosa, amable, dulce y me apoyas en todo – le sonrió – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero ver tu rostro triste por una tontería como esta, tu eres y serás siempre la persona más importante y valiosa para mi, no dudes nunca de ello – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios – ahora si vamos porque sino nos mataran los chicos – le dijo tomándola de la mano logrando así hacerla sonreír, pero esa sonrisa era la que a el le gustaba, una sonrisa sincera, así ambos entraron de nuevo en el sitio.

Los chicos estaban nerviosos pensando que todo se iba a ir abajo pero cuando vieron a una Sakura y aun Shaoran muy sonrientes se dijeron "Todo esta bien". Cuando llegaron con el grupo, se disculparon y justo a tiempo, ya que el grupo 14 iba bajando del escenario.

- Y ahora, sin más espera, el ultimo grupo que participara en esta competencia, Dark Wolfs– dijo el presentador.

- ¿Dark Wolfs? – pregunto extrañado el ambarino.

- ¿No te gusta? A mi me pareció lindo, además viene de tu nombre, pero no me pareció apropiado llamarnos pequeño lobo jejeje– dijo la amatista sonriéndole.

- Ni modo- dijo el ambarino subiendo al escenario.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, estaban nerviosos pero todo iba a salir bien. Sakura y Shaoran estaban felices por lo que se dijeron a si mismos que darían lo mejor de si.

- Buenas tardes preparatoria Seijo – dijo una animada Sakura lo cual animo también al publico - ¿Están listos? – y con eso Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaron a tocar la guitarra y el teclado respectivamente para luego unírseles Yamasaki con la batería.

Shaoran y Sakura estaban al frente del escenario de espaldas el uno del otro tomados de las manos fue cuando Sakura comenzó a cantar.

**konna ni no tooku e futari wa kite shimatte**

Para luego unírsele Shaoran en dúo

**ano koro no**

Luego siguió el ambarino solo, todos estaban impresionados por la armonía de las voces de esos dos chicos.

**osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
kimi ga warau sekai de suki de**

Luego se escucharon las voces de las tres coristas, las cuales le daban un buen toque a la canción

**kimi ga warau hohoemi no soba ni**

Luego el ángel continuo cantando, todos la miraban se veía realmente hermosa, tanto que se preguntaban si era de este mundo.

**Soba ni itai sore dake**

Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo para verse a los ojos y volvieron a juntar sus voces, mostrando una perfecta unión.

**Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni**

Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar con dominio por todo el escenario pero en direcciones opuestas.

**Time goes by**

**Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo**

Shaoran continuo cantando solo en el momento que llego a la punta del escenario moviéndose levemente, lo cual volvió loca a las jóvenes que estaban en el publico, aun no creian que ese chico era el joven ambarino.

**Nakushita mono mo **

**yume miru mono mo**

Para luego darle el pase al ángel que continuo la canción sola, sonriéndole al publico y mostrando una expresión angelical que le encanto a todos.

**Sono** **te wo totte omoidasu yo**

El chico canto la siguiente parte acompañado de las coristas girando lentamente para mirar a Sakura que estaba del otro lado del escenario, en el público había una Hitomi muy enojada por esa mirada que le dedicaba el ambarino a su ángel.

**Itsumo kimi no soba de**

**Kanashi koto sae oboete wo kitai kara**

Fue cuando Sakura se volteo a verlo también y unir voz a la de el.

**Kimi no chizu ni**

La chica comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el tendiendo su mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo para seguir sola la siguiente parte.

**Watashi no tame no PEEJI wo nokoshite wo ite ne**

**Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo**

Las voces de las coristas se hicieron presentes otra vez, cantando y acompañando a los dos castaños y moviéndose sutilmente.

**Mirai kara no tsumetai kaze**

Shaoran continúo su parte tomando por fin la mano de su ángel.

**Kimi wa ano hi shinjita**

Luego la hizo girar y la abrazo por detrás poniendo su brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de la chica y continuar cantando juntos.

**Ashita wa motto takaku maiagare**

**Time goes by**

**Toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no**

Luego se miraron de frente y Sakura le canto a su protegido.

**Todokanai kara mitsukettai kara**

Para luego el acariciarle el rostro y cantarle la siguiente parte a ella.

**Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku**

Luego ella se volteo para quedar de espaldas a el y cantar la siguiente parte.

**Soba ni ite ne...zutto...**

Allí ambos se acercaron lo más que podían al público mientras las coristas continuaban cantando.

**Time goes by**

**Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo**

**Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo**

**Sono te wo totte omoidasu yo...**

Luego ambos unieron sus voces para tararear la melodía y luego finalizar la canción juntos, mirándose a los ojos y quedando cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro.

**Soba ni iru yo...zutto**

Luego se escucharon las últimas notas de la música dando así final a la canción. Todos aplaudían, estaban emocionados, la canción, la música, todo había quedado excelente, las chicas deliraban por Shaoran y los chicos por una sonrojada y sonriente Sakura.

- Creo que esta claro quienes fueron los ganadores del concurso – dijo sonriendo el animador del concurso a uno de los jueces.

- Para que hacerlos esperar – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El joven animador subió a la tarima antes de que el grupo bajara – para que van a bajar si luego tienen que volver a subir – les dijo sonriéndoles, se giro hacia el público para así anunciar a los ganadores – los ganadores de este año son los integrantes de Dark Wolfs – dijo señalándolos.

Los chicos estaban felices, saltaban, reían, el público aplaudía y gritaba, todos pensaban que ellos merecían ganar. Uno de los jueces se acerco para entregarles el trofeo el cual lo recibió Shaoran a petición de todos y el certificado que lo recibió Sakura.

Cuando bajaron del lugar, comenzaron a gritar y a reír entre ellos, pero de repente alguien se apareció, empujando al ambarino.

- ¿Crees que en realidad ganaste con esa canción tan tonta? – dijo un molesto Kawamura.

- No lo digo yo – dijo el Jove ambarino sonriendo arrogante por primera vez en su vida – lo dijo el público – dijo para luego voltearse.

- Esto no se queda así, me las pagaras – y se fue muy molesto.

- Ese chico no aprende – dijo una Chiharu muy molesta.

- No le prestes atención – le dijo Naoko – lo más importante es que ganamos – dijo dando un ligero salto.

- Chicos yo me retiro, quede con mi novio para celebrar si ganábamos, lo siento – dijo una apenada Rika.

- No te preocupes, yo también quede con el mió – dijo una Naoko sonriente – nos vemos luego chicos – dijo para luego irse junto con Rika.

- La celebración la dejamos para mañana, disfrutemos hoy del festival ¿Qué les parece? – dijo un animado Yamasaki.

- Tienes razón – dijo Eriol – bueno chicos entonces quedamos mañana – termino por decir.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunto su mejor amigo al chico de anteojos.

- No, pero le prometí a Tomoyo dar unas vueltas por el festival solos – le dijo algo sonrojado a su amigo.

- Nosotros también – dijo la chica de trenzas – nos vemos mañana en el parque pingüino ¿les parece? – los demás asintieron – yo le avisare a Rika y a Naoko, vamos Yamasaki – dijo la chica llevándose a su novio.

Luego los dos morenos también se disculparon y se fueron dejando a los castaños solos.

- Bueno, creo que estamos solos – dijo el ambarino sonrojado a su ángel – bueno por lo menos vamos a poder pasear un rato juntos – dijo sonriéndole.

- Si… tienes razón – le dijo el dulce ángel sonrojada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar y fue cuando Shaoran se armo de valor y le tomo la mano a su ángel, al principio ella se sorprendió mirándolo inmediatamente, lo cual el interpreto como que le molesto que el lo hubiera hecho, cuando la iba a soltar ella le tomo la mano fuertemente y luego le dedico una sonrisa, el también le sonrió, y siguieron caminando por el lugar. Era un momento mágico para ellos, estaban esperando solo el momento perfecto para decirse sus sentimientos. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera estado un ser observándolos con malicia desde lejos para murmurar un "Que lastima que su felicidad dure tan poco" y luego desaparecer. En ese momento ese mismo ser se apareció en frente del joven arrogante, el cual estaba muy molesto.

-Te propongo un trato… - dijo el ser dejando sorprendido al chico.

**Esta es una recompensa porque el capi anterior quedo corto jeje… espero les guste este capi y espero muuuuuchos reviews… La canción que cantaron es Yume no Tsubasa de Tsubasa reservoir chronicles la versión duo jeje… sino la han escuchado búsquenla es muy buena, me gusta más así que la chica sola cantando…**

**¿Qué trato le propondrá el demonio al chico Kawamura?, podrá afectar a Shao y Saku, ¿Podrán por fin declararse sus sentimientos?... jejeje sigan la historia y vean… cuídense hasta el próximo capiiiii…**


	12. El rojo despertar

Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza pero me fui unos días de vacaciones jeje… el próximo capi va a tardar dos semanas también porque parto mañana otra vez… aquí les traigo el capi numero 12 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que re

**Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza pero me fui unos días de vacaciones jeje… el próximo capi va a tardar dos semanas también porque parto mañana otra vez… aquí les traigo el capi numero 12 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… espero recibir mas esta vez… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

Era un momento mágico para ellos, estaban esperando solo el momento perfecto para decirse sus sentimientos. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera estado un ser observándolos con malicia desde lejos para murmurar un "Que lastima que su felicidad dure tan poco" y luego desaparecer. En ese momento ese mismo ser se apareció en frente del joven arrogante, el cual estaba muy molesto.

-Te propongo un trato… - dijo el ser dejando sorprendido al chico.

**Capitulo 12 – El rojo despertar **

El chico estaba completamente sorprendido ya que ese sujeto tan extraño se le presento de la nada, no sabia si correr o atender a lo que el quería decirle, la curiosidad era grande, así que decidió quedarse y escuchar lo que el otro tenia que decir.

- ¿A que te refieres y quien eres tu? – pregunto agresivamente el joven Kawamura.

- Quien soy no tiene ninguna importancia querido amigo, lo que si importa es que puedo ayudarte a conseguir tu venganza – le dijo el demonio de ojos rojos.

- ¿De que rayos hablas? – pregunto nuevamente el chico de ojos verdes.

- Te suena el nombre de… Li Shaoran ¿cierto? – le pregunto con malicia el demonio.

- Por supuesto que si, ese tonto me robo el triunfo hoy, además de quitarme a la chica que quiero – dijo muy molesto el joven kawamura.

- Bueno si a eso vamos niño, déjame decirte que el no te robo nada – dijo el demonio burlándose del joven lo cual lo enfureció – pero déjame decirte que igual te ayudare – termino por decirle.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que necesito ayuda? – le grito – no necesito nada de un inútil como tu – termino por decir para girarse e intentar irse, pero el demonio se le apareció por en frente, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

- No te le podrás acercar – le dijo, atrayendo la atención del joven – me refiero a Sakura – eso si termino por dejarlo interesado.

- ¿Y por que no? – le dijo arrogantemente – ella terminara cayendo a mis pies y el tonto de Li quedara devastado – le dijo maliciosamente, lo cual le agrado al demonio.

- ¿Ya lo has intentado no? – le dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco – y sientes como si te quemaran la parte que hizo contacto con ella ¿no es así? – le dijo al joven.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto claramente sorprendido – no lo he comentado con nadie – termino por decir.

- Es un mecanismo de defensa – dijo a manera de explicación – niño ella no es humana, y ningún humano puede acercársele con intenciones malignas – le termino explicando.

- ¿Cómo que no es humana? – dijo claramente alarmado - ¿Entonces que rayos es? – pregunto alterado.

- Eso no te lo voy a decir – dijo el demonio – pero te ayudare – le dijo sacando un extraño frasco de su saco – ten, si te tomas esto, serás capaz de acercarte a ella sin que el mecanismo de defensa se active, el efecto dura 1 hora, no lo desperdicies – le dijo entregándole el frasco.

- ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en esto? – pregunto claramente desconfiado el joven Kawamura.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, no tienes opción – le dijo el demonio claramente confiado de que había convencido al chico.

- ¿Y que se supone que ganas tu de todo esto? – le pregunto al demonio.

- El placer de hacerlos sufrir, es todo – dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Qué eres? – pregunto algo asustado, el joven.

- No te importa tampoco eso, solo ten en mente que somos dos personas con un objetivo en común – le dijo sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano al chico.

- De acuerdo – dijo el chico, para abrir el frasco y tomárselo, comenzando así la búsqueda de su victima, una dulce chica de ojos verdes.

Mientras en un lugar un poco alejado de la gente, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban conversando alegremente, con los entrenamientos y las tareas no habían podido distraerse mucho, así que estaban felices de compartir un momento juntos. Por fin había llegado el momento, el chico estaba muy nervioso, porque por fin le diría a Sakura sobre sus sentimientos, ella también estaba nerviosa por igual, un silencio los abordo inmediatamente, querían hablar pero los nervios no dejaban que actuaran.

- Shao, gracias por el brazalete – dijo la joven para iniciar nuevamente la conversación.

- Es la tercera vez que me das las gracias, y no tienes porque hacerlo, lo hice porque quería obsequiarte algo – dijo el chico sonriendo observando el hermoso brazalete que le había obsequiado, color rosa con una flor de cerezo como broche.

- Es muy hermoso, te prometo que nunca me lo voy a quitar – le dijo la chica regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

El chico solo la miraba a los ojos, era tan hermosa, que no podía dejar de verla y admirarla, era todo lo que el quería, una joven hermosa, dulce, gentil y amable, con carácter e inteligente, todo lo que el buscaba se resumía en una sola palabra, o mas bien en un solo nombre, Sakura.

- Saku, yo quiero decirte algo importante – dijo el joven por fin atrayendo la atención del dulce ángel.

- Dime Shaoran, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto algo preocupada.

- No, lo que pasa… es que yo… que tu me – cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, de declararle sus sentimientos, paso un grupo de niños corriendo y gritando, rompiendo así el ambiente tan perfecto que se había formado.

- Vaya si que tienen energía – dijo la joven sin percatarse del bajón de autoestima que sintió el joven.

- Sakura, voy a comprar unos dulces si, y vuelvo enseguida, espérame si, no tardo dijo el chico para salir corriendo dejando al ángel muy confundido – Rayos, estaba a punto de decírselo, mejor como algo y me tranquilizo, es lo mejor – dijo soltando un suspiro.

Mientras el ángel seguía aun pensando en la extraña actitud de su protegido, fue cuando una mano toco su hombro asustándola.

- Shaoran no me asustes así no ves que… - se quedo sin palabras al ver que no era su protegido sino el joven Kawamura quien estaba detrás de ella.

- Hola Saku – le dijo el chico de forma conquistadora.

- ¿No puedes molestar a alguien más? – le pregunto cortante el ángel.

- La verdad no, porque tu eres la que me gusta, y me dará mucho placer ver a Li sufriendo porque le quite a su amada flor de cerezo – dijo el chico mirándola maliciosamente.

- Aléjate de mi o no respondo – le dijo al joven, mirándolo desafiante.

El chico estaba muy confiado y eso le extrañaba a la chica, además ¿Por qué no se había activado el mecanismo de defensa cuando la toco? Algo estaba mal, fue cuando sintió que el chico la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca, arrinconándola en un árbol.

- Pensaste que ibas a poder escapar de mi no pequeña, pero yo te lo dije, lo que quiero lo tomo, no me importa lo demás – le dijo jalándola un poco del cabello para dejar libre su cuello y comenzar a besarlo.

La chica estaba realmente asustada, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el mecanismo de defensa no se activaba, no entendía, además de que no podía usar sus poderes, no para dañar a un humano. En su mente solo estaba un chico de ojos color ámbar, solo esperaba que el llegara pronto, sino ese sujeto seria capaz de llegar más lejos, sentía la maldad correr por el, fue cuando comenzó a llorar.

- Ahora si no dices nada sarcástico verdad princesa – le dijo el joven de ojos verdes al ángel – veras que soy más divertido que ese tonto de Li – le dijo comenzando a bajar la manga del vestido que tenia puesto.

Estaba perdida, sin poder defenderse de ese sujeto, todo era oscuridad, no podía creer lo que pasaba, tenia que ser una pesadilla, que alguien la despertara, por favor, que fuera una pesadilla, lloraba sin parar, estaba realmente asustada, el chico la tiro al piso, y volvió al cuello, ya no había salida se dijo a si misma, cuando comenzó a subirle el vestido, se sintió liberada de repente, levanto la mirada, y vio la espalda de su salvador, ese chico que tanto amaba, estaba feliz, pero algo estaba mal, el otro joven miraba al joven ambarino con miedo, no, miedo no, había terror en su rostro, no podía ser, no podía pasar, ella se levanto inmediatamente para ver de frente a su protegido y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, los ojos del joven Li habían perdido toda luz y ahora eran de color rojo, habían dejado de ser unos ojos ámbares dulces para convertirse en unos ojos rojos y fríos.

- Shao, puedes controlarlo, no dejes que la maldad fluya, tu puedes – la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza, y lloraba – por favor no quiero que pase – la chica lloraba, y el joven de ojos verdes lo miraba, no sabia que pasaba, más bien no se acordaba como había llegado allí, luego de tomar esa cosa no recordaba nada, lo único que quería era jugarle una broma a la chica pero no sabia que pasaba.

- Kinomoto, ¿Que ocurre? – le pregunto claramente asustado.

- Vete Kawamura, por favor, antes que pase algo malo, huye de aquí – le grito claramente desesperada y aun abrazando al joven ambarino.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Li? – le pregunto, fue cuando el demonio hizo su aparición.

- Lo que le sucede es tu culpa niño – le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – el rojo despertar ha iniciado, el demonio clase S esta despertando – dijo para reír maligna y sonoramente.

La chica estaba desesperada, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenia que traer de vuelta a Shaoran, no podía dejar que se convirtiera en un demonio sino lo perdería para siempre. Nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y un remolino negro comenzó a rodear al chico expulsando a la joven chica quien fue atrapada por el joven Kawamura.

- Sakura no se que esta pasando, pero yo no quería hacer esto, lo único que quería era jugarte una broma pero luego de tomar esa cosa no se que paso – le dijo llorando y completamente avergonzado.

- ¿Qué tomaste? – le pregunto alterada.

- Tomo el elixir negro – le respondió el demonio – así pude manipularlo a mi antojo y pudo acercarse a ti pequeña rata – le dijo el demonio sonriendo malignamente.

- ¿Le diste el elixir negro solo para lograr esto? – pregunto indignada el ángel.

- No solo a el, también se lo di a tus amiguitos aquel día, ¿lo recuerdas?, claro fueron unas gotas – dijo burlonamente el demonio.

- ¿Qué es eso del elixir negro? – pregunto preocupado el joven Kawamura.

- Algo que permite a los demonios controlar a los humanos – le dijo explicándole por encima la situación – no puedo creer que hayas usado un truco tan sucio para lograr tu objetivo – dijo claramente molesta.

- Hubiera hecho más de ser necesario, pero como vez, el demonio clase S esta por despertar, y nada de lo que hagas lograra revertir la situación – dijo riendo – su despertar ahora en inminente – dijo para desaparecer.

Sakura cayo al piso de rodillas, no podía creer lo que pasaba, su querido Shaoran iba a convertirse en un demonio y ella ¿no podía hacer nada?, tenia que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron al sitio mientras que la gente más bien salía corriendo del lugar, y vieron con horror como su querido amigo estaba rodeado de un remolino de energía maligna, eso le trajo dolorosos recuerdos a Eriol, tanto que comenzó a gritar sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo, lo perdería al igual que había perdido a su padre, Tomoyo solo miraba horrorizada la escena.

- Eriol ¿Qué le sucede a Shao? – le pregunto la amatista – no me digas que… - no quería ni mencionarlo, pero al ver a su querido novio destrozado y mirar más allá como su mejor amiga estaba en el suelo llorando, entendió que era verdad lo que suponía, Shaoran había cedido a la maldad.

- Sakura ¿No puedes detenerlo? – le dijo su amiga, ya que su novio se dejo caer de rodillas y no respondía, estaba viviendo otra vez la misma situación.

- Lo intente Tomoyo – le respondió el ángel llorando – pero no me rendiré – dijo levantándose para ir nuevamente al sitio donde estaba el joven que ella amaba.

Intento por todos los medios llegar a el pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el remolino la expulsaba nuevamente, estaba desesperada, no quería que pasara, no quería ver a su querido Shaoran desaparecer, justo cuando iba a ir nuevamente, cuando iba a intentarlo una vez más una luz apareció y cegó a todos los presentes por unos segundos, cuando abrieron los ojos, varios Ángeles estaban allí, entre ellos, Clow y Yue.

- Amo Clow – dijo la chica de ojos verdes, que ellos estuvieran allí significaba una cosa – por favor no lo hagan – rogó a su señor.

- Pequeña Sakura, lo siento, pero así debe ser – dijo para avanzar hacia el chico dejando a Sakura de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué le van a hacer a Li? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntaba el joven Kawamura desesperado.

- Lo mataran – dijo Eriol, fue lo único que dijo después de estar en Shock – ¡LO MATARAS IGUAL QUE HICISTE CON MI PADRE! – Le grito Eriol a Clow.

- Eriol sabes que no hay opción – le dijo seriamente el señor de los ángeles.

- ¿QUE NO HAY OPCIÓN? – le volvió a gritar – o será más bien que no se dignaron a buscar otra, me quitaste a mi padre y ahora me quitaras a mi mejor ami… no me quitaras a mi hermano – le dijo desafiante mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento – dijo claramente consternado – Yue, prepárate – le ordeno a un ángel de cabellera plateada y ojos azules.

- Por favor maestro no lo haga, Shaoran no lo merece – le dijo consternada el ángel a su maestro de cabellera plateada.

- Lo siento Sakura, debe ser así y tu lo sabes – dijo duramente a su alumna – es obvio que olvidaste todo lo que te enseñe – dijo claramente decepcionado.

- Por supuesto que no, pero hacer esto no es lo correcto, Shaoran no tiene culpa de ello – dijo llorando a mares, dejando a su maestro completamente preocupado, nunca la había visto así, pero no había otra salida ¿verdad?.

El ángel de cabellera plateada comenzó a recitar un hechizo que nadie entendía, ni la misma Sakura, Eriol si lo recordaba, había sido igual cuando su padre. El amo Clow se le unió y de ellos comenzó a emanar un aura blanca y en el suelo apareció una insignia de una estrella, estaban listos.

- Por favor no lo hagan – gritaba Tomoyo – es nuestro amigo, por favor – decía desesperada.

- Amo Clow por favor – le pidió el ángel de ojos verdes, no quería perder a su persona más valiosa, iba a intervenir pero varios ángeles la tomaron de los brazos y la inmovilizaron – por favor, déjenme… ¡TENGO QUE IMPEDIRLO! – gritaba desesperada con lagrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos.

- Que así sea – dijeron ambos ángeles de rango estrella para que luego de sus manos salieran un rayo muy poderoso que iba dirigido a Shaoran.

- ¡SHAORANNNNN! – grito el ángel, viendo como el rayo impactaba contra el chico.

Todo era polvo, no se veía nada, pero cuando se disipo, los Ángeles vieron con horror que el chico aun estaba allí, y lo peor era que la transformación había comenzado. Una luz roja envolvió al chico cegando a los presentes, cuando esta se disipo, volvieron su vista al sitio donde estaba el joven pero este ya no estaba.

- ¿A donde fue? –pregunto claramente preocupado el ángel de cabellera plateada.

- La transformación fue un éxito – salio una voz detrás de ellos – el demonio de rango S ha nacido para traer desgracia y dolor a este mundo – dijo el demonio que había ocasionado tal pesadilla – y tu pequeña rata contemplaras con horror en que se ha convertido tu amado.

- ¿Tu amado? – Pregunto el ángel de cabellera plateada claramente preocupado – Sakura ¿a que se refiere? – le pregunto directamente.

- ¿No lo saben? – Dijo el demonio claramente divertido por la situación – este ángel, al que todos respetan por hacer todos sus trabajos sin falla alguna se enamoro de su protegido jajaja – dijo riendo malignamente.

- ¿Es cierto pequeña? – le pregunto ahora Clow al dulce ángel – Sakura responde.

- … - el ángel guardaba silencio, eso le indicaba a los presentes que lo que había dicho aquel demonio era cierto, ese ángel se había enamorado de un humano.

Clow no quería creer aquello, eso le dificultaba las cosas enormemente ya que su mejor ángel no iba a estar dispuesto a luchar contra el demonio clase S ya que había amor de por medio, y no podía ni quería obligarla, todo se había complicado enormemente.

- ¿Qué harás ahora Clow? – le pregunto el joven Hiraguizawa – ¿Mataras a Sakura también por ser inútil a tu batalla? – le dijo claramente molesto.

- No lo haría y lo sabes, además no estoy para tus sarcasmos eriol, ese demonio es capaz de destruir todo – le dijo algo molesto.

- Ese demonio es mi amigo, y no dejare que lo mates como hiciste con mi padre – le dijo seriamente.

- No me importa tu odio eriol, me importa salvar este mundo de un demonio sin precedentes – le dijo – búsquenlo ahora y Yue trae el ejercito de ángeles, esto será difícil – dijo para que luego los demás ángeles se dispersaran.

- Escuchen bien, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes intervenga en esto, el joven Li ya no existe, ahora es un demonio muy peligroso que no dudara en matarlos – dijo serio el señor de los ángeles.

- No me importa lo que digas, siempre te vas por la salida fácil, debe existir una manera de traer de vuelta a Shaoran – le dijo imponiéndose el joven Hiraguizawa.

- No dejare que los humanos mueran, que eso te quede claro – dijo para dar vuelta e irse del sitio.

- Chicos no entiendo nada, donde esta Li y ¿Por qué dicen que ahora es un demonio? – pregunto Kawamura.

- Porque eso es lo que es ahora – dijo Tomoyo – ahora se convirtió en un demonio y todo por tu culpa – dijo llorando iba a golpearlo pero Sakura la detuvo.

- Tomoyo el no tuvo culpa, ese demonio lo controlo para ello, en realidad yo soy la única culpable aquí, deje que esto pasara, debí ser mas fuerte y ahora el… ahora los demás – o podía hablar estaba muy consternada.

- Sakura tu no tienes culpa – dijo el joven Hiraguizawa más tranquilo – en realidad nadie la tiene, buscaremos la manera de traer a Shaoran de vuelta y le demostraremos al tonto de Clow que si había otra salida – dijo dándole ánimos al dulce ángel.

- Tienes razón, yo… daré lo mejor de mi para regresar a Shaoran a la normalidad – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo también los ayudare – dijo la amatista – el es mi amigo, y lo quiero daré lo mejor de mi también para traerlo de vuelta.

- Yo igual también los ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo el joven de ojos verdes claramente arrepentido – se que Li y yo no somos amigos y talvez nunca lleguemos a serlo, pero esto es parte de mi responsabilidad también y aunque no entiendo mucho los ayudare – dijo sonriendo por primera vez sincero.

Todos sonrieron, no dejarían que le hicieran algo al joven ambarino, ellos lo salvarían, y volverían a vivir tranquilamente y en paz, en ese momento llego Yue con el ejercito de ángeles, todos eran imponentes y cada uno de ellos tenían un objetivo en mente, destruir al joven Li, sin importar que.

- Amo Clow – dijo el ángel de cabellos plateados cuando este se apareció en frente de todos – aquí están todos listos, ¿alguna pista? – pregunto al señor de los ángeles.

- Ninguna, pero he venido a decirles que a penas lo vean avisen a los demás, no peleen solos ya que seria inútil, y además… usaremos el hechizo prohibido Yue – dijo el señor de los ángeles sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Sakura y a Eriol.

- ¿Sakura que es eso del hechizo prohibido? – pregunto Tomoyo, sabiendo que eso no era nada bueno.

- … - Sakura no respondía, no podían usar eso, era horrible pensar en ello y callo otra vez desesperada, tendría que encontrar y traer de vuelta a Shaoran antes que ellos.

- Se trata de un… Hechizo antiguo… anulador, destruye tanto a ángeles como a demonios, no importa el rango, es… una muerte dolorosa y horrible para ese ser… fue prohibido usarlo por ambos bandos – explicaba eriol temblando de solo imaginarlo, lo había leído una vez en los libros de su padre y la descripción que allí había era espantosa – igualmente eres condenado a desaparecer como el hechizo de los ángeles estrella para desaparecer al demonio S en potencia pero… este es mucho más sádico… pero es el unido que es capaz de destruir al demonio rango S o a un ángel estrella – dijo el chico de anteojos.

- Señor – llamo Yue algo preocupado – ¿esta seguro de esto? – pregunto mirando a su señor.

- Lamentablemente si Yue, pero solo Tu o yo podremos usarlo, por eso les pido que inmediatamente que lo vean nos avisen – le dijo el señor de los ángeles a su ejercito – comiencen la búsqueda – y así estos también se dispersaron quedándose algunos para proteger a los presentes.

- Si quieren vivir no se metan en esto – dijo el ángel de ojos azules – y sakura… - le llamo mirándola – estoy decepcionado de ti – le dijo, la chica se levanto para decirle una sola frase.

- Yo igual de usted maestro – dijo mirándolo con dolor pero con decisión – y no importa lo que hagan no dejare que maten a mi protegido, aun es mi responsabilidad – le dijo para darle la espalda.

- ¿Sakura que vamos a hacer? En serio quieren matarlo – le dijo tomoyo claramente preocupada.

- No se preocupen, no dejaremos que le hagan nada a Shaoran, no importa que – dijo seriamente el ángel, fue cuando una voz fría pero conocida le rompió el alma y que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

- No me llames por mi nombre pequeña rata – dijo esa persona, todos se voltearon y vieron como un chico hizo su aparición con un ejercito de demonios atrás de el – aunque es muy noble lo que intentas hacer, pero de nada te servirá, los matare a todos y así reinara el caos en este mundo – dijo mostrando sus ojos fríos.

El chico ya no era el mismo Shaoran de siempre, su cabello era largo y de color negro y estaba trenzado, su rostro era el mismo pero sus ojos eran de color rojo, tenia puesto una especie de armadura (N/A: como la que usa chrono en chrono crusade no se si la han visto) y lo que más impacto fueron sus alas, como las de un murciélago pero rojas como la sangre, ya no quedaba rastro del dulce chico al que todos querían.

- Shaoran… - la chica estaba sorprendida, ese no era el Shaoran que ella amaba.

- ¿Sorprendida pequeña? – preguntó sarcástico, hasta su actitud había cambiado.

En un movimiento rápido, se acerco a ella, al estar de frente solo le dijo – veras de lo que soy capaz, haré que me odies, matare a tus seres queridos, ódiame pequeña para poder pelear con mi querida maestra con toda libertad y poder matarla con honor, ¿entendiste? – para luego dirigirse al ejercito de Ángeles con todo su sequito y empezar la guerra.

Ella callo de rodillas, estática, no sabia que pensar, ese no era el Shaoran que todos conocían, ¿seria verdad que no había modo de recuperarlo?, todos se hacían la misma pregunta, pero el dulce ángel estaba segura que había una manera, su corazón se lo decía, y aunque diera su vida por ello, traería a su Shaoran de vuelta para que fuera feliz, no importa si ella no estaba, el volvería y podría tener la felicidad por la que tanto lucho, si, lo haría, buscaría la manera y sabia que sus amigos la apoyarían.

**Se que quedo corto jeje… pero para mis fines tenia que ser así, más bien iba a ser más corto aun, así que lo amplié un poco, pero igual espero les guste este capi y espero muuuuuchos reviews… **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Serán capaces de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Shao? ¿Podrán hacerlo a tiempo?... nada mas les digo que el final se acerca… asi que no dejen de leer… byeeee chicos cuídense mucho**


	13. La historia del ángel trae la solución

**Hola chicos, disculpen, disculpen, disculpen, mis vacas se extendieron mas de lo que tenia planeado jeje, aquí les traigo el capi numero 13 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… recibí muchooooos… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

Ella callo de rodillas, estática, no sabia que pensar, ese no era el Shaoran que todos conocían, ¿seria verdad que no había modo de recuperarlo?, todos se hacían la misma pregunta, pero el dulce ángel estaba segura que había una manera, su corazón se lo decía, y aunque diera su vida por ello, traería a su Shaoran de vuelta para que fuera feliz, no importa si ella no estaba, el volvería y podría tener la felicidad por la que tanto lucho, si, lo haría, buscaría la manera y sabia que sus amigos la apoyarían.

**Capitulo 13 – La historia del ángel trae la solución.**

- Sakura debemos hacer algo – dijo un muy preocupado Eriol – si Shaoran sigue así no tendremos excusas para que los ángeles no lo maten – y era cierto lo que decía.

Shaoran y su ejército atacaban a diestra y siniestra, batallando con cada ángel que se encontraban a su paso. Sakura observaba desde el suelo a su amado protegido, sabía que había una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, tenia que pensar rápido, los crímenes de Shaoran no serian perdonados aun si volvía a ser humano, tenían que actuar rápido.

- Eriol, tengo que luchar con el – dijo decidida la chica de ojos verdes sorprendiendo al joven ingles.

- Sakura que dices – dijo una alarmada Tomoyo – no puedes pelear contra Shaoran, aunque ahora es un demonio es nuestro amigo, por kami cuando llegamos a esto – la amatista lloraba mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Tomoyo te entiendo, pero no puedo permitir que Shaoran hiera o destruya a un ángel – dijo el ángel – aunque encontremos el método para regresarlo el consejo de ángeles no lo perdonara y pedirán su ejecución, en cambio si pelea conmigo no correremos ese riesgo – termino por decir.

- Kinomoto, ¿lo que estas proponiendo es distraerlo de la batalla? – pregunto el joven Kawamura a lo que el dulce ángel asintió – serás la distracción, es una buena idea, pero tu no pelearas con el al 100 - dijo sorprendiendo al ángel.

- Por supuesto que si, le demostrare que aun no me ha superado – dijo con algo de inseguridad el ángel.

- Kinomoto, se sincera contigo misma, ¿Cómo piensas pelear con Li si estas enamorada de el? – pregunto el chico haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

- Eso no es de importancia – dijo la chica de ojos verdes – no dejare que Shaoran cometa una locura, peleare a su nivel – dijo dando por finalizada la disputa.

- Entonces ten cuidado Sakura – dijo Eriol – recuerda que ahora es un demonio, te dirá cosas hirientes con tal de distraerte y poder matarte – el joven ingles estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, pero más le preocupaba su dulce amiga – suerte y no te preocupes mientras tu lo distraes nosotros investigaremos alguna forma de traerlo de vuelta – dijo para consolarla un poco, aunque no estaba seguro si conseguiría la forma de ayudar a su amigo.

- ¿Dónde buscaran? – pregunto intrigada el ángel.

- En mi casa – respondió sin darle importancia – cuando mi papa era mediador reunió muchos libros sobre el tema, así que buscaremos allí – dijo el chico.

- Sakura ten cuidado por favor – dijo una amatista muy consternada.

- Tomoyo, Eriol no se preocupen – dijo sonriéndoles – pase lo que pase todo estará bien, y gracias por su apoyo – dijo para darse vuelta e ir a donde estaba el demonio que había devorado el corazón de su amado Shaoran.

- Eriol ¿Crees que todo salga bien? – pregunto insegura la amatista.

- Tengamos fe amor, tengamos fe en que el corazón de Shaoran saldrá a flote y en Sakura – dijo el chico dándole un beso a su novia en la frente – vamos que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo – y así los tres chicos partieron en busca de su esperanza.

Sakura volaba rápidamente buscando a Shaoran entre todas esas criaturas que estaban batallando, y de pronto lo diviso a punto de matar a un ángel de rango inferior al de ella, inmediatamente descendió interponiéndose entre el y el ángel desviando su ataque.

- Vaya pequeña, ¿viniste a unirte a la diversión? – pregunto el ambarino sonriéndole a la chica de manera seductora.

- Borra esa sonrisa barata querido – dijo burlona, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo no se lo demostraría, ahora era un demonio y eso era demostrar su punto débil del cual se valeria para herirla – y no vine a divertirme sino a comprobar cuan bueno eres ahora – dijo determinada.

- Por fin te armaste de valor para enfrentarme – dijo el ambarino sin dejar de sonreirá malignamente – esto va a ser interesante – al terminar de decir esto se lanzo contra ella.

Sakura no se imaginaba que el nivel de combate de Shaoran se incrementara tanto, era muy poderoso, casi o igual a su maestro Yue y el amo Clow. Shaoran peleaba con intenciones de matarla y de eso se daba cuenta Sakura, ella solo tomo una actitud defensiva, no lo atacaba y eso molesto fuertemente al ambarino.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ángel? – pregunto ofuscado.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la chica algo asustada, el se había dado cuenta.

- No quieres pelear en serio, solo te estas defendiendo – se quedo un momento callado y luego sonrió - ¿No me digas que aun me tienes cariño y por eso no me atacas? – dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Quién le tendría cariño a un demonio? – pregunto algo molesta, tanto que no se dio cuenta que el chico se movió y quedo al lado de ella.

- Pequeña, será mejor que te olvides que alguna vez fuimos amigos porque eso te llevara a la muerte, lucha con todo lo que tengas porque no seria divertido matar a mi maestra de esa forma – dijo serio el chico.

- Shaoran – dijo la chica claramente consternada – no quiero hacerte daño, pero… si no hay otra opción –

- No la hay – respondió el chico – no tienes otra opción querida Sakura, no moriré en manos de otro que no seas tu en dado caso – dijo burlonamente.

- Entonces será así – dijo para lanzarse al ataque en contra de su ex-protegido.

Mientras en la casa de Eriol, los chicos buscaban desesperadamente información en los libros que había dejado el padre del joven ingles.

- ¿Han encontrado algo? – pregunto preocupado el joven Eriol.

- Nada amor, hay descripciones de lo que es un mediador, pero nada sobre como traer de vuelta a Shao – respondió la amatista.

- Sigamos buscando chicos, no se desanimen – animo el joven Kawamura – siempre hay una salida – dijo más para si mismo que para los otros dos chicos.

Buscaban entre las torres de libros que había en la biblioteca especial del difunto padre de Eriol, había toda clase de escritos, muy interesantes por cierto, pero no contaban con el tiempo suficiente de leer todo aquello, solo daban ojeadas y si algo les llamaba la atención lo leían, pero hasta el momento nada había sido de utilidad.

En el parque pingüino todo estaba empeorando, los ángeles intentaban contener a los demonios para que los humanos no salieran perjudicados en esta batalla, pero con el demonio rango S presente, el poder de los demás demonios aumentaba.

- Señor deberíamos concentrarnos en matar al demonio S – le dijo el ángel de cabellos plateados al señor de los ángeles.

Clow solo miraba batallar a Sakura contra el joven Li, demostraba total concentración, pero sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico, se notaba que ese enfrentamiento la estaba afectando demasiado, y la verdad no quería herir a más nadie. Si mataban a Shaoran, Sakura moriría con el, de eso estaba seguro, pero no había opción.

- Creo que tienen razón amigo mío – respondió Clow con una mirada confundida – si seguimos esperando muchos de los nuestros saldrán heridos –

- Sakura entre ellos – dijo preocupado al ver a su antigua alumna luchar contra ese demonio.

- Sakura morirá de una u otra forma Yue – respondió con un semblante triste el amo de los ángeles.

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto sorprendido el ángel de cabellos plateados.

- Si Shaoran no muere, morirá a manos de el – dijo seriamente Clow – y si nosotros matamos al demonio clase S ella decidirá morir con el – termino por decir mirando a su compañero.

- Mi señor ¿de que esta hablando? – Yue no quería escuchar lo que Clow decía - ¿Por qué ella debería morir con el? Más bien la estaríamos liberando de esa carga – respondió molesto.

- Querido amigo, la dulce Sakura eligió su destino en el momento que decidió amar a ese joven – dijo sonriendo un poco y viendo como la pareja batallaba arduamente – una vez paso y yo no me opuse, se que esa joven es feliz ahora, cumplió con su deber de cuidar a su protegido hasta que el falleció, y ahora a hecho un estupendo trabajo con sus hijos – dijo recordando a aquel dulce pero a la vez fuerte ángel de cabellos negros como la noche, única en su especie decían muchos – pensé que Sakura seria igual, pero esto se salió de control –

- ¿Dice que ella preferirá morir si el muere por amor? – pregunto consternado el maestro de cabellos plateados.

- Así es Yue, el amor es un sentimiento que yo en lo personal no he experimentado, pero lo he visto, y se que Sakura ama a ese joven, ojala hubiera otra salida – dijo más para si mismo que para Yue.

Así el amo de los ángeles se dirigió hacia el lugar donde batallaban fuertemente los dos jóvenes, lanzando una bola de energía hacia el ambarino, el cual la esquivo justo a tiempo.

- Vaya pero si el amo Clow hace su aparición – dijo burlonamente.

- Joven Li, esto ya ha sido demasiado, tu sentencia es morir – dijo el amo Clow con un semblante serio.

- ¿Y piensas que me dejare asesinar tan fácilmente? – Pregunto sarcástico – si en dado caso debo morir ya lo dije, moriré en manos de mi querida maestra, ni pienses que podrás conmigo vejestorio – respondió altanero el ambarino.

Al terminar de hablar le lanzo una bola de energía negativa a Clow, más grande de la que el había utilizado. El amo Clow a penas le dio tiempo esquivarla pero igual le rozo un poco el brazo.

- Shaoran tu batalla es conmigo – llamo la atención la joven de ojos verdes – maestro, amo Clow lamento ser grosera pero esta batalla es entre el y yo, no quiero que entrometan – dijo mirando a ambos muy seriamente.

Los dos hombres no cabían del asombro, Sakura los había llamado entrometidos, el joven ambarino no aguanto y comenzó a reír a carcajadas – Así se habla pequeña, demuestra quien manda jajaja – reía fuertemente.

- Dejemos los chistes para después querido alumno y continuemos con esto – dijo retadora, esperaba que el amo Clow y su maestro la perdonaran algún día pero no podía permitir que Shaoran los hiriera más.

Así mientras luchaban ella lo iba alejando de los demás ángeles, eso no paso desapercibido por el chico quien se detuvo.

- Saku deja de hacer eso – dijo seriamente.

- ¿Hacer que demonio? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

- Alejarme de la batalla real – dijo mostrando su ceño fruncido, si sus ojos fueran color ámbar otra vez se decía Sakura.

- No se a que te refieres – dijo la chica exasperando al ambarino quien dio un puño a un árbol cercano desintegrándolo en el acto.

- No te hagas la tonta – dijo molesto – se que quieres distraerme de la batalla real ¿POR QUÉ LO HACES? – le grito el joven ambarino.

- No quiero que lastimes a nadie – dijo tranquilamente – como tu mismo dijiste que si morías seria en mis manos yo te digo que no lastimaras a nadie más, solo a mí si es necesario – respondió seriamente el ángel.

- Después de matarte matare a todos tus amigos y no podrás hacer nada niña – dijo despectivamente el chico.

- Hasta entonces solo pelearas conmigo – dijo la chica lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

- Que así sea – respondió el joven y lanzándose al ataque también.

Clow observaba como se esforzaba Sakura por mantener a raya a Shaoran de la batalla, entendía sus motivos, y la admiraba, su determinación y valentía la hacia merecedora de su confianza pero no podía continuar con aquello.

- Yue – le llamo el señor de los ángeles – haremos el hechizo prohibido – dijo mostrando en su rostro la determinación de acabar con todo.

- ¿Esta seguro mi señor? – pregunto inseguro el ángel Yue.

- No – respondió sinceramente Clow – pero no hay alternativa, acabaremos con esto de una vez.

- Como usted diga mi señor – y así ambos ángeles comenzaron a reunir energías para lanzar su ataque definitivo.

En la casa de Eriol la situación era desesperante, habían muchos escritos interesantes pero ninguno les servía.

- Nada, absolutamente NADA –grito exasperado el joven Eriol – tal vez Clow tiene razón y no hay salvación para el demonio S –dijo desanimado.

- Tranquilo amor – trato de clamarlo la amatista – debe haber algo, estoy segura –

- Chicos creo que lo encontré – dijo el joven Kawamura.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto emocionada la amatista.

- Parece que antes de que Clow fuera el señor de los ángeles hubo un demonio clase S, pero fue salvado – dijo el joven Kawamura.

- Déjame ver Kawamura – dijo para comenzar a leer en voz alta – una vez, antes de que el primer ángel estrella surgiera, un joven mediador llamado Fujitaka Kinomoto por una tragedia se convirtió en el primer y único demonio rango S, el más poderoso de todos, destinado a convertir el mundo en un caos, y ser sumiso únicamente ante el señor de los demonios – leyó el joven Eriol.

- ¿Oigan no les parece raro eso? – pregunto el joven Kawamura – tiene el mismo apellido que Sakura.

- Pero Sakura es un ángel, el apellido es falso ¿o no? – pregunto la joven amatista algo confundida.

- Sigamos leyendo a ver que más averiguamos – dijo el joven Eriol para continuar la lectura - La batalla fue ardua, los ángeles daban por perdida la guerra, ya que los demonios incrementaron sus fuerzas gracias al poder del demonio S, pero con lo que nadie contaba era con que la esposa del demonio S llegaría al lugar – hizo una pausa para luego continuar – La joven que tenia la hermosura y la determinación de un ángel llego al lugar de la batalla buscando a su marido, había dejado a su hijo de 7 años y a su pequeña recién nacida en casa de su padre, porque según ella debía ir con su esposo, su deber era cuidarlo y estar con el, daría su vida a cambio de la de su esposo si era necesario –

- Que romántico, el amor que ella sentía era verdadero – dijo la joven amatista.

- No creo que el final te guste – dijo el joven Eriol, para continuar leyendo – Los ángeles la detuvieron y le dijeron que ya no había nada que hacer, usarían el hechizo anulador para destruirlo y salvar al mundo de la destrucción y el caos – leyó el joven Eriol.

- Es lo mismo que quieres hacer con Li ahora, ese es el hechizo que quieren usar – dijo el joven Kawamura.

El joven Eriol siguió leyendo pero cada vez el relato se volvía más triste – La mujer dijo que moriría con su amado esposo de ser necesario, no dejaría que lo lastimaran por nada del mundo. Los ángeles estaban sorprendidos por la determinación de aquella mujer, pero no podían permitir que ese demonio siguiera existiendo. Cuando ellos comenzaron a reunir la energía necesaria para el ataque, la mujer se soltó y fue hacia su marido sin que los ángeles se dieran cuenta, y cuando ellos lanzaron el hechizo anulador ella se interpuso entre el y su marido, recibiendo el ataque directamente, sufriendo todo el daño– trago en seco temiendo lo que venia.

- Que cruel – dijo la amatista con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Cuando el demonio S vio a su mujer en el suelo sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, grito desesperadamente el nombre de su esposa, "Nadeshiko" gritaba, los ángeles miraban la escena tristemente, nunca se imaginaron algo así, ella solo alcanzo a sonreírle a su esposo y susurrarle "Te amo, cuida de nuestro pequeños amor" antes de morir en sus brazos, fue cuando perdió por completo la transformación del demonio clase S – El joven Eriol volvió a hacer una pausa, los otros dos chicos estaban desolados, sabían lo que eso significaba – La muerte de su ser amado, despierta la sensibilidad de nuevo en el demonio clase S, logrando así que la transformación se pierda para siempre y deja de ser un mediador, el joven pierde casi todos sus recuerdos desde que se convierte en el demonio clase S, así los ángeles prefirieron mantener el verdadero motivo de la muerte de su esposa en secreto y lo dejaron vivir en paz con sus dos hijos – termino de leer el joven Eriol.

La joven amatista lloraba, todo eso era muy cruel – Eso… Eso quiere decir – no podía terminar la frase.

- Para salvar a Li, Sakura… Sakura debe morir ante sus ojos – completo el joven Kawamura con lagrimas a punto de derramarse en los ojos.

- Eso es injusto, si le decimos eso a Sakura ella preferirá morir por salvarlo, pero si no le decimos nada para que ella viva el morirá – decía una muy alterada amatista.

- ¿Qué haremos Hiraguizawa? – pregunto el joven Kawamura al joven Eriol quien estaba aun leyendo el libro - ¿Hiraguizawa? –

- Escuchen esto – dijo el joven Eriol para volver a leer en voz alta – La hija menor del mediador creció y se volvió una de las jóvenes más cotizadas de la alta sociedad, sin embargo esos no eran sus intereses. La flor de cerezo, como la llamaban, era una joven que se dedicaba a ayudar a los demás, ayudaba en los hospitales y orfanatos de los lugares pobres de la ciudad, a pesar de ser una joven de sociedad. Nunca dijo su verdadero nombre, solo le pedían que la llamaran cerezo. Un joven pintor quedo encantado con tal belleza interior y pinto un cuadro en honor a ella. La joven murió a la edad de 17 años por una terrible enfermedad. A su funeral asistieron cientos de personas, su familia estaba sorprendida de que la joven fuera tan apreciada por los pueblerinos del lugar, los cuales por fin se enteraron del nombre de su ángel, Sakura Kinomoto – termino de leer, dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos chicos – Miren esto chicos, este es el cuadro – dijo el joven Eriol mostrando el cuadro de la flor de cerezo, sin duda alguna era Sakura.

- Creo que se merecía ser un ángel – dijo la amatista sonriendo ante el libro que mostraba la pintura – pero no es justo que le den a decidir entre su vida o la de Shaoran – dijo muy molesta la chica.

- Ella elegirá sin dudar la de Li, de eso estoy seguro – dijo Kawamura.

- Lo mejor será que vayamos al parque pingüino chicos, ella merece saberlo – dijo el joven Ingles.

Aun no muy convencidos si comunicarle o no la manera de traer a Shaoran de vuelta ellos decidieron estar al lado de sus amigos y apoyarlos, luego decidirían si contarle a Sakura o no lo que habían encontrado.

La pelea seguía en el parque cuando ellos llegaron, no encontraban a Sakura por ningún lado, daban vueltas y esquivaban algunos ataques que iban en su dirección, se alejaron un poco de la batalla y por fin los divisaron, ambos estaban bien y Sakura no se veía herida, lo cual los alegro mucho, pero esa alegría no duro mucho cuando vio que dos ángeles fueron en dirección de su amiga y la retiraron del lugar, no entendían que sucedía pero cuando voltearon vieron a Clow y a Yue a punto de lanzar el hechizo anulador.

- Que así sea – fue lo ultimo que ellos dijeron para lanzar el ataque, el rayo de energía se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Shaoran, todos miraban horrorizados, el ambarino no tenia escapatoria, pero el parecía tranquilo, como dispuesto a morir por fin, pero nadie espero lo siguiente que paso.

El dulce ángel de ojos verdes se separo de sus captores y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ex-protegido, interponiéndose entre el y el ataque, tal y como había hecho su madre una vez para salvar a su padre, aunque ella no supiera eso, había actuado igual que ella, recibiendo el ataque por completo, dejando a todos los presentes horrorizados, incluido el propio Shaoran que veía a su ángel protegiéndolo de su triste final.

Ella se abrazo a el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, no importaba si el la rechazaba, ella se había sacrificado para que el estuviera bien, era su deber y misión.

- Estas… ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto con dificultad el dulce ángel.

- Eres una tonta ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? – grito desesperado viendo como ella comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el piso.

- Era mi deber – dijo sonriéndole – eres… eres mi… protegido – le dijo dificultosamente.

- SAKURA SOY UN DEMONIO NO TENIAS QUE SALVARME SOY… soy tu enemigo – dijo con claro dolor en sus ojos, los cuales estaban perdiendo su color rojo.

- Eres y serás siempre… mi protegido… pero más… mas allá de eso tu eres… - le estaba costando cada vez más hablar – eres la… la persona más valiosa para mi Shao – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto desconcertado.

- Yo… Yo te amo Shao, y te ama… amare siempre – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para después caer completamente al piso, pero no llego a el pues el joven ambarino la había atajado antes de golpearse.

- Sakura no me hagas esto, por favor, no me hagas esto – dijo el joven alarmado, sus ojos volvieron a tener el color ámbar que ella tanto amaba, el estaba perdiendo su transformación – Sakura despierta por favor, tenemos que terminar la pelea, por favor, no mueras, no así – decía claramente desesperado – Sakura por favor, yo… - sus ojos ya mostraban las lagrimas – yo también te amo, por favor despierta – la sacudía pero ella no respondía y cada vez estaba más fría – SAKURAAAA!! –grito desesperado.

**Otro corto pero sirve a mis fines jaja… chicos a la historia le quedan dos o tres capis, así que el final se acerca, y no se preocupen religiosamente publicare el lunes que viene sin falta, espero no haberlos defraudado con este capi jeje, se que esperaron mucho…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Sobrevivirá Sakura? ¿Qué harán los ángeles ahora?... no dejen de leer cada vez se vuelve más interesante… byeeee chicos cuídense mucho**


	14. El poder natural

**Hola chicos, aquí estoy como lo prometí con el capi numero 14 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… recibí muchooooos estoy feliz de que la historia guste tanto… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_- Sakura no me hagas esto, por favor, no me hagas esto – dijo el joven alarmado, sus ojos volvieron a tener el color ámbar que ella tanto amaba, el estaba perdiendo su transformación – Sakura despierta por favor, tenemos que terminar la pelea, por favor, no mueras, no así – decía claramente desesperado – Sakura por favor, yo… - sus ojos ya mostraban las lagrimas – yo también te amo, por favor despierta – la sacudía pero ella no respondía y cada vez estaba más fría – SAKURAAAA!! –grito desesperado._

**Capitulo 14 – El poder natural.**

Todos observaban como el joven ambarino la apretaba contra si, llorando desconsoladamente, su transformación se perdía poco a poco, sus amigos lo miraban y lloraban porque su amiga estaba muriendo y no había nada que hacer, Shaoran estaba decidido a dar su vida por la de ella, gritaba desesperado que alguien la salvara.

Todos estaban impactados, Shaoran tratando de despertarla desesperado, Tomoyo lloraba a mares por su amiga, Clow observaba triste al igual que Eriol y Kawamura, el único que estaba inmutable era Yue.

- Mi señor deberíamos actuar de una vez y matarlo antes de que se vuelva a transformar – le dijo con semblante serio el ángel de cabellos plateados.

- El no volverá a transformarse nunca más – les dijo el joven Eriol a ambos ángeles – a dejado de ser un mediador – termino por decir observando a su amigo fijamente.

- ¿y como sabes eso humano? – Pregunto claramente despectivo – harías todo lo posible por salvar a tu amigo, hasta mentir – le dijo molesto.

- Entonces lee esto idiota y después hablamos – dijo el chico lanzándole el libro al ángel.

Este lo recibió y lo abrió para comenzar a leer, y mientras más lo hacia más se sorprendía de toda la información que tenia ese antiguo libro, ¿de donde lo abran sacado? Se pregunto, pero si lo que decía ese libro era cierto, el joven Li dejaría de ser un mediador para siempre.

- ¿De donde lo sacaron? – pregunto por fin claramente sorprendido.

- No es de tu incumbencia Yue – dijo mirándolo fríamente al igual que el lo había hecho – lo importante es que no mataras a mi amigo, el ya no representa una amenaza – le dijo con seguridad el joven Eriol.

- … - el bello ángel no podía alegar más nada así que simplemente le entrego el libro al señor de los ángeles para que el leyera la información también.

- Lo que lamentablemente no nos dice el libro es el método para salvar a Sakura – dijo tristemente el señor de los ángeles luego de leer el libro – su madre murió sin que se pudiera hacer algo –

Shaoran aun la abrazaba, como si al dejar de hacerlo ella terminaría de perder todo su calor y moriría, el no quería que sucediera eso. La dulce amatista se acerco a ellos y abrazo a su amigo por la espalda para decirle con eso que no era su culpa y que ella lo apoyaba.

- Tranquilo Shao, encontraremos la manera de ayudarla – le dijo sonriéndole un poco – encontramos la manera de traerte de vuelta y lo haremos igual con ella –

- Tomoyo no debieron hacer esto – dijo con el alma en pedazos – yo debía morir no ella, ¿que no lo entienden? – dijo confundiendo a la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto la amatista.

- El demonio aun no había tomado control completo sobre mi – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y aun abrazando a Sakura – aun había una parte de mi que no quería esto, cuando iba a matar a alguien yo lo detenía, pero… por eso preferí provocar a Sakura para que me matara, antes de que ese demonio me devorara por completo – termino por decir.

- Shao, ¿Qué estas diciendo? –pregunto consternada la chica.

- El poco control que me quedaba sobre mi lo use para convencer a Sakura para que me matara – dijo con el semblante serio – yo merecía morir por dejarme consumir por la ira, no ella – dijo para derramar más lagrimas encima de su dulce ángel – Sakura no debía morir, yo debería estar en su lugar, daría mi vida por la de ella, por mi dulce ángel – dijo el ambarino sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos.

La amatista lloraba, era injusto, ellos se amaban, su amor era puro y hermoso, desinteresado, no merecían un final así – vas a ver que hay una forma Shao – le dijo para darle ánimos. La amatista se paro y fue directamente hacia el señor de los ángeles.

- Usted es el ángel más poderoso ¿no? – le dijo con el rostro serio – entonces ayúdela, usted debe poder hacer algo – le dijo.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero… esto se escapa de mis manos – le dijo claramente triste – la pequeña Sakura tomo su decisión –

- ¿Ustedes no pueden o no quieren salvarla? - pregunto claramente molesta.

- No puedes hablarle así al señor de los ángeles niña – le dijo despectivamente Yue.

- Lo mismo fue con Shaoran, dijeron que no tenía salvación y si la tenia, lo mismo debe ser con Sakura, pero no quieren ayudarla – le grito molesta al ángel de cabellos plateados.

- No sabíamos de ese método – le dijo tranquilamente Clow a la amatista.

- La salvaremos sin su ayuda entonces, pero no vuelvan a interferir en la vida de mis amigos, por ellos me convertiré en un autentico demonio para defenderlos ¿esta claro? – dijo seriamente dejando ver lo decidida que estaba.

Los ángeles no dijeron nada, y como el silencio otorga, la amatista se llevo a su novio para ir donde estaban ambos castaños para pensar en algo.

El joven Kawamura, en el momento que comenzó a acercarse se acordó de algo que leyó en uno de esos libros, y corrió para decírselos a sus nuevos amigos.

- Daidogui, creo que hay una forma de salvarla – le dijo claramente emocionado.

- ¿De que hablas Kawamura? – pregunto rápidamente.

- Si dinos, no recordamos que hayamos leído nada al respecto, y la madre de Sakura murió sin remedio – dijo el joven Eriol esperando que el chico hablara.

- Li aun no ha perdido la transformación del demonio –dijo mirando al chico de mirada ámbar – según leí, hubo un caso en que un demonio se enamoro de una joven, ella estaba muriendo a causa de una enfermedad y el ofreció su vida como demonio y eternidad como pago a un poder que esta por encima de cualquier demonio o ángel para que ella no muriera – dijo el chico llamando la atención del amo Clow.

- ¿Te refieres al poder natural? – pregunto el amo de los ángeles.

- Creo que si – respondió para continuar con el relato – si lo que leí es cierto, ese poder acepto el trato y salvo a la joven y el demonio se convirtió en un humano común y corriente – termino por decir.

- El poder natural, es el poder que nos precede, esta antes de cualquier demonio o ángel, es el poder del equilibrio de todas las cosas, pero fue olvidado poco a poco – dijo Eriol explicándole a su novia que no entendía mucho al respecto.

- ¿Eso ayudara a Sakura? – pregunto el chico ambarino.

- Nada se pierde con intentarlo – dijo el joven Eriol – pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo invocamos ese poder? – pregunto el joven pero ninguno de los presentes sabia la respuesta.

- El libro que leí no decía nada al respecto – dijo el joven Kawamura un poco desanimado.

- El poder natural esta perdido, nadie sabe como invocarlo desde hace siglos – dijo el amo de los ángeles, matando las esperanzas de todos.

El joven ambarino solo miraba a su dulce ángel quien se ponía cada vez más fría, aun no había muerto, pero le quedaba poco tiempo – _Poder Natural, por favor ayúdame a salvarla, no la dejes morir, yo daré lo que sea por ella, te lo imploro, no la dejes morir – _Era lo que el ambarino quería desde el fondo de su corazón, en eso, como si sus rezos hubieran sido escuchados una voz femenina los sorprendió a todos.

- Aceptare tu oferta demonio – dijo una joven mujer que apareció en frente de todos ellos.

Era hermosa, de cabellos negros muy largo, tenia un vestido de color negro y blanco, y sus ojos parecían dos rubíes resplandecientes.

- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo el ángel de cabellos plateados – identifícate ahora –

- El demonio que esta allí me acaba de llamar – dijo la joven señalando al ambarino – soy el poder natural, pero me pueden llamar Yuuko – dijo la chica sonriéndole a los presentes.

- ¿Tu eres el poder natural? – dijo el joven Eriol claramente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende humano? – dijo seria la mujer de cabellos negros – soy la responsable de mantener el equilibrio en este mundo, aun así fui olvidada – dijo claramente molesta - solo pocos saben de mi existencia y aun me muestran su respeto, pero hoy seré benevolente – dijo sonriendo nuevamente – sentí el desequilibrio que se presento hace un momento entre el bien y el mal además que un demonio ame aun ángel no se ve todos los días – dijo burlona.

- Basta de charla – intervino el ambarino – es cierto, yo te llame, ahora por favor, ¿puedes ayudarla? – pregunto esperanzado el chico mostrándose respetuoso.

- Si puedo – dijo, a lo que todos sonrieron – pero necesito algo a cambio – todos volvieron a poner sus rostros serios, sabían que no seria fácil – a parte de pagarme con lo poco de tu energía maligna y tu eternidad deberás conseguir algo para mi igual de valioso, ¿Lo harás?– pregunto seria la mujer.

- Si lo hare – respondió el chico sin titubear.

- ¿Aun no sabes que es y ya aceptas? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Hare lo que sea por ella – dijo mirándola de directamente – ahora dime que es lo que tengo que hacer –

La mujer hizo un movimiento con su mano, y ahora Shaoran volvía a ser el mismo demonio – devolví tu transformación de demonio pero tu corazón sigue intacto – dijo antes que los otros se asustaran – lo que necesito esta en el mundo de los demonios, por eso necesitas esa forma para poder sobrevivir allá, ¿estas dispuesto a ir aun? – pregunto nuevamente.

- Si – dijo firmemente el joven ambarino – ya te lo dije hare lo que sea por ella –

- Bien, lo que necesito es esto – con un movimiento de su mano apareció una imagen en el aire, se observaba una montaña alta en medio de un mundo de oscuridad, una cueva profunda que llevaba a un lugar donde por fin se vislumbraba algo brillante – esa joya azul, es conocida como el corazón de los inocentes, estaba bajo mi cuidado, pero un demonio me la robo, les da mas poder del que deberían tener a los demonios, y eso me da problemas – dijo claramente molesta – bien, tu misión será infiltrarte en el mundo demoniaco y traérmela de vuelta, con eso salvare al ángel, ¿estas de acuerdo? –

- Partiré de inmediato – dijo firmemente – Tomoyo – llamo a su amiga y le entrego su más valioso tesoro – cuídala por mi por favor – dijo con una mirada de suplica, sus ojos a pesar de volver a ser rojos mostraban los sentimientos que tenia por su ángel.

- No te preocupes – le dijo sonriéndole – la cuidare bien – dijo al recibirla.

El joven ambarino se levanto y fue directo hacia la hermosa mujer – estoy listo – le dijo seriamente. Ella invoco unas palabras y un portal fue abierto, Shaoran no sabia si el podría volver con bien, pero de que volvía, volvía, tenia que traerle la joya al poder natural para que salvara a Sakura.

- Bien, te explicare rápido – dijo la hermosa mujer – este portal estará abierto por una hora, ese es el tiempo que tienes para hacer el trabajo – explico, lo cual dejo a todos muy preocupados.

- Es imposible que lo haga – intervino el joven ingles – ya todos los demonios lo conocen, saben que el dejo de ser el demonio clase S, además… - iba a continuar pero la hermosa mujer lo interrumpió.

- Te equivocas – indico Yuuko – ellos piensan que el fue capturado, pero si el se presenta con su forma de demonio no habrá problemas, claro, tendrás que fingir que eres un demonio completo, hablar despectivamente de los ángeles e inventar algo de cómo escapaste – dijo mirando al joven ambarino.

- No se preocupen – intervino el joven ambarino – una hora es suficiente para cumplir la misión – dijo decidido.

- Entonces ve – dijo la mujer señalando el portal – suerte – fue lo ultimo que le dijo al ambarino.

El chico tomo rumbo hacia el portal, siendo seguido por sus amigos quienes le desearon suerte. Al entrar se encontró con un mundo de sombras y frio, con que ese era el mundo demoniaco.

Se infringió a si mismo algunas heridas para que su historia fuera convincente y se dirigió hacia el castillo que estaba en la montaña que había visto antes en la imagen que mostro el poder natural, la cueva estaba justo atrás de este y muy bien custodiada.

Justo cuando iba a entrar un demonio o detecto - ¿Quién anda allí? – pregunto imponente.

- _Rayos, tengo que improvisar_ – pensó el ambarino - ¿Acaso no me reconoces demonio de quinta? – pregunto con tono despectivo.

- O señor – dijo claramente alarmado – no lo reconocí, ¿pero como escapo? – pregunto curioso.

- No es de tu incumbencia, ahora llévame adentro que gaste parte de mis poderes en escapar de esas ratas asquerosas – dijo rogando que los ángeles no lo escucharan.

- Por supuesto señor – dijo el joven demonio.

El joven demonio ayudo a Shaoran a entrar, el plan estaba saliendo bien. Todos miraban a Shaoran como su esperanza de derrotar al mundo celestial. Fueron avanzando por un pasillo largo, hasta que llegaron a un salón. En el había un joven, el cual Shaoran reconoció como el responsable de su transformación.

- Me da gusto verte Shaoran – le dijo el demonio sonriéndole maliciosamente.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Keita – dijo mostrando la misma sonrisa – ¿me dejaste solo con todas esas ratas para que me mataran cierto? – pregunto entre molesto y burlón.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – dijo fingiendo dolor – es horrible de tu parte desconfiar de mi –

- Desconfió hasta de mi sombra, así que no te sientas herido por ello – le dijo el joven ambarino.

- Bien querido, ahora que lograste volver a nosotros ¿Qué tienes planeado? – pregunto el demonio suspicaz.

- Un contraataque – dijo sin titubear el joven ambarino, lo cual emociono a los presentes – pero primero debe recuperarme, mis heridas tardaran aproximadamente tres días en curarse – dijo mostrando desinterés.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar que era injusto, que querían pelear ya, querían ver a los ángeles caer, y otras cosas que Shaoran no quiso seguir escuchando, hasta que un demonio intervino.

- Señor, ¿y si usamos la gema, el corazón de los inocentes?, así sus heridas sanaran rápido y su poder se incrementara, eso nos dará ventaja – recomendó.

- No creo que sea necesario, esperaremos hasta que me recupere – dijo Shaoran, no podía mostrar tanto interés en la joya.

- Señor es la mejor opción, creo que debería aceptar – dijo otro demonio.

- Nadie usara la gema – intervino el demonio Keita– la robe yo y la usare yo en dado caso – dijo claramente molesto.

- Úsala si quieres yo no la necesito – dijo sonriendo malignamente, aunque por dentro rogaba que el plan funcionara.

- Señor el demonio S la necesita más que usted y si queremos ganar esta batalla debemos hacerlo de esa forma – dijo uno de los demonio tranquilamente – venga señor, busquemos la gema para que la use – dijo jalando a Shaoran hacia otro pasillo que daba hacia la cueva donde estaba la joya.

- Esta planeando algo, estoy seguro – se dijo Keita quien no estaba del todo convencido. Estaba seguro que los ángeles lo matarían, pero algo paso, y necesitaba averigua que, eso no era normal y le estaba robando su estatus, lo único que el quería era despertarlo para que su poder aumentara y luego que los ángeles lo mataran, pero logro escapar con vida, estaba realmente molesto.

Cuando iban llegando al sitio, Shaoran se detuvo haciendo que el otro se detuviera también - ¿Qué ocurre señor? – pregunto algo preocupado.

- Nada – dijo serio – creo que puedo seguir solo desde aquí – dijo mirando al demonio directamente – si no hay problema claro – dijo para luego sonreír malignamente.

- Claro que no señor – dijo para apartarse y dejar entrar a Shaoran solo.

No podía creer que fuera tan fácil, los demonios habían sido muy fáciles de engañar. Al entrar a la cueva vio la joya, era hermosa y brillante, el corazón de los inocentes. La tomo y en ese mismo momento sus heridas fueron curadas, eso le sorprendió y se dio cuenta porque el poder natural necesitaba de esa joya. Envolvió la joya en un pañuelo y la metió en su bolsillo.

- Bien ahora, salir de aquí sin que nadie lo note – se dijo a si mismo.

Pero cuando comenzaba a salir, se encontró con muchos demonios, liderados por el mismo Keita - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Shaoran? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa diabólica.

- No se a que te refieres – dijo el ambarino riendo de la misma forma – pero la joya esta en mis manos ahora, y la devolveré a su verdadera dueña – afirmo para luego sacar sus enormes alas y volar rápido hacia el portal, ya le quedaban 15 minutos.

Los demonios salieron en su búsqueda, le lanzaban todo tipo de ataques los cuales eran esquivados difícilmente por Shaoran, pero si seguía así podría lograrlo. Lo que no se espero fue una enorme bola de energía que vino justo enfrente de el y que le dio directamente.

- ¿Crees que te dejare escapar iluso? – pregunto molesto el demonio que lideraba a los demás.

Shaoran se defendía como podía de los ataques del demonio, este era mucho mas fuerte que antes, no se explicaba porque, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era atravesar el portal rápido para salvar a Sakura.

Los demonios lo atacaban por todos lados y el esquivaba los ataques como podía, pero los únicos que no lograba evitar eran los de Keita. El comenzó a atacar también, y varios demonios fueron cayendo derrotados, hasta que Keita detuvo a los que quedaban para retar directamente a Shaoran.

- Te reto demonio S, así todos verán que yo soy superior a ti – dijo sonriéndole malignamente – y claro recuperar mi joya también –

- Lo lamento Keita pero la joya la necesito para mis fines – dijo sonriéndole de igual forma – y si quieres demostrar tu superioridad lo siento pero estoy apurado – dijo para pasarlo rápidamente dirigiéndose al portal, pero en ese instante unos demonios le bloquearon el paso.

- La única forma para que abandones el lugar será derrotándome Shaoran – dijo el demonio seriamente – así que olvídate de esa idea de irte tan rápido –

- Si no hay otra salida – dijo para luego lanzarse al ataque en contra de Keita.

El ataque era feroz por parte de ambos, Shaoran solo quería terminar con eso rápido, le quedaban apenas 7 minutos, tenia que hacerlo rápido. El joven Keita quería demostrar su supremacía, por ello atacaba fuertemente al ambarino. Era una batalla épica, la cual se detendría solo con la muerte de alguno de los contrincantes. Los minutos parecían horas para Shaoran, debía acabar rápido con eso. Diviso un pequeño hueco en la defensa del demonio y actuó rápidamente incrustando su espada en su enemigo el cual cayo derrotado.

- Bien ahora – volvió a abrir sus alas y fue rápido hacia el portal – si alguien se atraviesa en mi camino terminara igual que Keita – dijo ferozmente cuando veía que algunos demonios se disponían a hacerle frente, pero ante tal amenaza todos se hicieron a un lado.

Cuando por fin estaba llegando al portal, sintió un dolor y un calor en todo su cuerpo, Keita había reunido todo el poder que le quedaba para atacarlo directamente para luego morir, Shaoran quedo muy mal herido y uso todas sus fuerzas para atravesar el portal, el cual se cerró inmediatamente después que el paso. Cuando sus amigos lo vieron salir del portal sintieron una gran alegría que se disipo inmediatamente al verlo en ese estado. El ambarino lo había logrado, había conseguido traer la joya consigo, pero a un costo muy caro, estaba en muy malas condiciones. La mujer de cabellos negros tomo la joya y susurro – pago recibido – fue cuando una luz comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Sakura.

**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, espero les haya gustado el capi, fue divertido escribirlo, y aquí estoy como lo prometí, lunes jeje, espero muchos reviews esta vez, quiero llegar a los 100 porfa jeje…**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora?, Yuuko cumplirá su palabra?, ¿Salvara a Sakura?, ¿Qué pasara con Shaoran?... esperen el próximo capi byeeee…**


	15. Nuestro pasado juntos

**Hola chicos, no hay excusa por el retraso, les pido disculpas, aquí les traigo el capi 15 de mi fic… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… recibí muchooooos estoy feliz de que la historia guste tanto… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

_Cuando por fin estaba llegando al portal, sintió un dolor y un calor en todo su cuerpo, Keita había reunido todo el poder que le quedaba para atacarlo directamente para luego morir, Shaoran quedo muy mal herido y uso todas sus fuerzas para atravesar el portal, el cual se cerró inmediatamente después que el paso. Cuando sus amigos lo vieron salir del portal sintieron una gran alegría que se disipo inmediatamente al verlo en ese estado. El ambarino lo había logrado, había conseguido traer la joya consigo, pero a un costo muy caro, estaba en muy malas condiciones. La mujer de cabellos negros tomo la joya y susurro – pago recibido – fue cuando una luz comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Sakura._

**Capitulo 15 – Nuestro pasado juntos nos lleva a un futuro.**

Una luz cálida y brillante comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del dulce ángel, todos miraban como regresaba poco a poco el color a su cuerpo, Tomoyo intento acercarse para tocarla pero la dama de cabellos negros se lo impidió.

- No debes tocarla hasta que el proceso de curación termine pequeña – le dijo sonriéndole a la joven amatista.

- Pero se repondrá ¿verdad? – pregunto preocupada, la dama solo asintió para darle a entender que todo estaría bien, pero luego volteo hacia donde estaba el joven ambarino desmayado y pregunto - ¿Qué le sucederá a Shao? –

- Lo único que lo mantiene con vida es la transformación en demonio, luego de perderla su fuerza vital se apagara – dijo con un rostro serio la dama.

Los demás no querían que eso pasara, es decir, se habían esforzado tanto para salvarse mutuamente y a la final uno de ellos debería morir, era injusto aquella situación.

- ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿No puedes ayudarnos? – le pregunto angustiada la joven amatista.

La dama de cabellos negros la miro tristemente y le respondió – Lo lamento pequeña, yo no puedo hacer nada sin recibir algo a cambio, por algo soy la responsable de mantener el equilibrio en este mundo, no es por maldad, pero es mi naturaleza – dijo para luego mirar a los ángeles que allí se encontraban – pero ellos quizá si puedan – termino por decir.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto acercándose el joven Hiraguizawa.

- No lo haremos, jamás salvaremos a un asqueroso demonio – hablo con rencor el joven ángel de cabellos plateados.

La hermosa dama se volteo hacia el y lo miro juguetona – vaya querido, tu comportamiento es especial, ¿sabias que te estas comportando como aquellos a quien desprecias? – dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos, había dado en el clavo – si así es, profesas tu odio hacia los oscuros pero te comportas igual que ellos – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una actitud tranquila – según tengo entendido los ángeles son criaturas llenas de bondad y compasión – dijo mirándolo sonriendo pícaramente.

- Eso es nada más con los que se lo merecen – dijo seriamente el joven ángel – toda esta situación es por culpa de ese demonio, no hay porque salvarlo – dijo intentando dar por finalizada la conversación.

- Para ser un maestro de ángeles te falta mucho joven – dijo una voz que solo pocos reconocieron, de las sombras apareció una mujer de largos cabellos negros, en apariencia era mayor que Yuuko, y apenas su rostro fue iluminado la reconocieron.

- Señora Li – dijeron al mismo tiempo la amatista y el joven Eriol.

- ¿La madre de Li? – pregunto el joven Kawamura.

La dama Ieran caminaba imponente hacia los presentes, cuando paso por al lado del cuerpo flotante de Sakura sonrió – te dije que se la situación se complicaría, pero nunca perdiste la esperanza, me alegro mucho – dijo para luego seguir su camino hacia los otros – es un gusto verlos de nuevo – dijo inclinándose un poco para mostrar respeto – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de aquellos que quieren que la vida de mi hijo se extinga – dijo mirando seriamente al joven ángel de cabellos plateados.

- ¿Y que hace una humana más aquí? – pregunto despectivo, la paciencia del joven Yue estaba llegando a su limite, cuando iba a seguir con su ataque verbal el amo de los ángeles intervino.

- Yue silencio – dijo a manera de orden – muestra tus respetos hacia esa dama – dijo mirándola fijamente – es un placer verte de nuevo Ieran – dijo sonriéndole.

- No puedo decir lo mismo Clow, no cuando ven a mi hijo en ese estado – dijo volteando a ver a su único hijo varón – y no piensan hacer nada – dijo para volver a encarar al señor de los ángeles.

- No puede hablarle así al señor de los ángeles, usted es una simple humana – dijo el joven Yue.

- Si tienes razón, soy una simple humana, pero hace muchos años y por bastante tiempo fui uno de los tuyos – dijo tranquilamente la dama Ieran.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante tal revelación, la madre de Shaoran fue un ángel, era imposible, pero ante tantas miradas sorprendidas Clow hablo.

- Eso fue hace muchos años, eras la mejor de todos – dijo el amo Clow sonriéndole orgulloso – aquí se aplica lo de el alumno supero al maestro – dijo recordando a su antigua alumna.

- No vine aquí para recordar viejos tiempos Clow, vine aquí porque sentí el disturbio y de una forma u otra sabia que esto pasaría, lo que no puedo creer es que no puedas o mejor dicho no quieras ayudar a mi hijo – dijo seriamente la dama Ieran.

- No es que no quiera Ieran – dijo el amo de los ángeles con dolor en sus ojos - mi poder de curación no es tan grande como para curar múltiples maldiciones – dijo.

- Usted fue un ángel una vez y debería saber y entender la situación – dijo serio el joven ángel.

- No debes mezclar tus sentimientos o experiencias personales con el trabajo de proteger, esa es la lección numero uno que todo ángel aprende – dijo recitando sus antiguas reglas – mi hijo no es un demonio, esta en esa forma gracias al poder natural, a la cual aun no he mostrado mis respetos y me disculpo por ello – dijo mirando a la joven dama de cabellos negros.

- Oh querida no hay problema, de los pocos que aun me muestran sus respetos son los del clan Li, así que no hay problema – dijo la joven dama.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, por ende quiero tomarme el atrevimiento de realizar una petición ante usted – dijo la dama Ieran al poder natural.

La joven mujer volvió su rostro serio – Sabes que deberás ofrecer algo a cambio de tu petición – dijo la mujer.

- Mi petición ya sabes cual es, mi pago será esta joya – dijo mostrando una hermosa joya de color verde, parecida a la que Shaoran había recuperado para el poder natural.

- Espera Ieran, esa joya es… - dijo Clow pero la dama Ieran lo interrumpió.

- Si, es mi joya de inocencia, la joya que me volvería a convertir en un ángel en el momento de mi muerte – dijo la dama sin mostrar ningún titubeo en su voz – entregare esto a cambio de que mi hijo sea sanado – dijo mirando al poder natural.

- El pago es suficiente – dijo seriamente Yuuko - pero ¿estas segura de ello?, es decir, no volverás a ser un ángel hasta que vuelvas a reunir la inocencia necesaria para ello y te den una nueva joya, y para eso te aseguro que pasara mucho tiempo – termino por decirle mirándola fijamente.

- Eso no me interesa ya mi señora – dijo tranquilamente - mi primera vida, cuando gane la suficiente inocencia para ser un ángel no la viví como quise, me restringí muchas cosas, ahora conocí el amor y fui madre de 5 hijos maravillosos – dijo recordando los momentos que paso con su amado esposo y los momentos felices que paso son sus hijos - incluyendo a mi pequeño que esta allí – dijo mirando al joven ambarino con dolor en sus ojos – no me importa sacrificar eso si es por uno de los seres a quien más amo – termino por decir.

- Entonces no hay vuelta atrás – dijo la mujer, pero cuando iba a tomar la joya el amo Clow iba a intervenir, al igual que Sakura, Ieran era muy especial para el, como una hija, pero una voz conocida se le adelanto.

- Esperen – dijo la joven de ojos verdes que había vuelto de una muerte segura gracias al poder de Yuuko.

- Sakura – grito su amiga Tomoyo feliz de verla sana y salva, cuando se iba a acercar a ella, ella la detuvo con un gesto.

Se levanto poco a poco y fue directo hacia el joven a quien amaba, pasando por enfrente de quienes alguna vez fueron sus maestros sin mirarlos, se arrodillo en el piso y coloco la cabeza de su amado en sus piernas, luego miro a la madre del ambarino y le sonrió – me alegra verla de nuevo señora Ieran – le dijo, ganándose una mirada tierna por parte de ella – lo que intenta hacer usted es muy noble – dijo mirando a su querido Shaoran – pero no debe hacerlo – dijo sorprendiendo a la dama Ieran.

- Querida, es algo que debo hacer por mi hijo, no quiero que el muera – dijo mirándolo tristemente.

- El esta en este estado por mi causa – dijo mirándolo también – por querer salvarme, por eso no es su deber realizar el pago al poder natural sino mío – dijo seriamente.

- Sakura, ¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunto el joven Eriol.

- Quien debe pagar el precio por salvar a Shaoran debo ser yo, por eso… - junto sus manos en forma de plegaria y cuando fue separándolas apareció una joya parecida a la de la dama Ieran – seré yo quien ofrezca su joya de inocencia – dijo seriamente ya con la joya en sus manos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal deseo, en especial los ángeles que estaban presentes, es decir, sacrificar tu joya de inocencia era una locura para cualquier ángel.

- Sakura, ¿estas loca?, no puedes dar tu joya como pago – le reprendió su antiguo maestro de cabellos plateados – eso… eso significaría… - no fue necesario que dijera más porque el dulce ángel termino la frase.

- Eso significa que dejare de ser un ángel – dijo seriamente la chica de ojos verdes, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, ¿estaba dispuesta a tal sacrificio por amor?.

- Sakura, ¿estas segura de eso? – Pregunto el amo Clow – sabes que pasara mucho tiempo para que te vuelvan a dar una joya de inocencia, pueden pasar dos o tres vidas para ello, o quizás más – dijo seriamente el amo de los ángeles.

- Lo se y no me importa – dijo la chica – nunca pude experimentar algo como esto, al estar a punto de morir, recordé mi vida pasada como humana, morí joven saben, no pude disfrutar de mi vida a plenitud – dijo recordando momentos de su vida pasada – la alta sociedad no me interesaba, y como escape decidí empezar una vida paralela, ayudando a las personas en desgracia o en los hospitales, eso llenaba parte de mi vida, pero un día cuando estaba de voluntaria en el hospital del pueblo… - dijo recordando aquel momento tan importante para ella.

**-- Flashback –**

- Señorita Cerezo, ya es muy tarde debería ir a casa – dijo el doctor que estaba de turno, el cual era un hombre mayor muy amable – su familia se preocupara – dijo preocupado.

- No se preocupe, con mi familia no hay problema – dijo la joven – _no lo hay porque no saben que estoy aquí jeje – _pensó traviesa – pero bueno, igual creo que tiene razón, así que me iré pero mañana vendré de nuevo, no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente – dijo a manera de broma haciendo reír al doctor.

Se despidió de este y salió del hospital, caminaba poco a poco, no quería llegar, según, hoy irían varios jóvenes y no tan jóvenes a pedir su mano y no quería que al llegar le dijeran que tenía un prometido que ni siquiera conocía, pero no había opción por ello quería ayudar lo más que pudiera antes del dichoso matrimonio porque de seguro su futuro esposo no la dejaría seguir con las obras que ella hacia, iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien sentado en la calle y se tropezó con esa persona cayéndole encima.

La situación para cualquiera era muy graciosa, la joven abrió sus ojos y se encontró con dos orbes ámbar que la miraban fijamente – Lo… lo siento mucho – dijo nerviosa levantándose rápida y torpemente.

- No se preocupe señorita, la culpa fue mía, no debería estar sentado allí – le dijo sonriéndole.

La chica había visto muchos ojos marrones, pero los de ese joven eran especiales, más bien eran color ámbar, con algo de dorado, eran hermosos, estaba tan embobada viendo sus ojos, su cabello color chocolate, su rostro en si que se perdió haciendo que el joven riera, lo cual a ella le sonó a melodía, pero que rayos, ¿se estaba riendo de ella?.

- ¿Se esta riendo de mi caballero? – pregunto algo molesta.

Luego de calmar su risa le respondió – Lo siento señorita, es que le estaba hablando y parecía que usted estaba en las nubes – dijo juguetón, lo cual hizo que la joven se sonrojara - ¿se siente bien?, esta algo roja, viene del hospital ¿no?, no será que se escapo y esta enferma – dijo algo preocupado, hizo un ademan de tocarle la frente pero ella se echo hacia atrás bruscamente tropezándose, cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto contra el suelo pero este nunca llego, más bien lo que sintió fue algo cálido alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto, sus rostros estaban cercanos, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, ¿Qué era aquella sensación?, como pudo se soltó de aquel joven y salió corriendo toda sonrojada, dejando al joven muy preocupado.

Llego a su casa, y gracias a Dios no habían ido a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó, cuando se arropo su padre apareció en la puerta.

- Sakura ¿estas despierta? –

- Si padre, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto fingiendo somnolencia.

- Lo lamento hija, los candidatos que vinieron hoy no me parecen lo suficientemente buenos para ti – dijo mostrando preocupación, pero aquella noticia alegro a la joven pero eso no podía demostrarlo – en fin, la semana que viene vendrán más, espero encontrar entre ellos al esposo perfecto – con ello salió de la habitación, dejando a una joven muy contenta en su interior.

Los días pasaban, las semanas pasaban y aun no se elegía prometido para la joven, cada vez los jóvenes presentaban mejores ofertas por su mano y era difícil escoger a alguno, ella mientras seguía su rutina escapista para ir a ayudar a los más necesitados o ir al hospital, varias veces se preguntaba que seria de aquel joven con quien tropezó, por los nervios no le pregunto su nombre, iba de regreso ya a su casa y decidió pasar por el parque de la ciudad, y se llevo una gran sorpresa, aquel que invadía sus pensamientos estaba allí, pintando un cuadro del lago del parque, se acerco a el por detrás y observo el cuadro, era muy hermoso, capto perfectamente lo colores del atardecer y como se reflejaban en el lago.

- Es de mala educación espiar señorita – dijo divertido el joven causando que la chica se sobresaltara.

- ¿Desde cuando sabe que estoy aquí? – preguntó insegura.

- Desde que se acerco, como pintor capto rápido mi entorno – dijo a manera de explicación lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

- ¿Es pintor?, bueno eso es obvio jeje – dijo algo torpe, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa – es muy hermoso su cuadro, los colores son… maravillosos – dijo la chica impresionada.

- Me alegra que alguien aprecie mi trabajo, la verdad no soy muy popular, me gusta pintar lo que veo, no algo irreal como las pinturas de personas como muñecas de porcelana, por eso no soy muy solicitado – dijo sincero el joven pintor.

- Ya veo, pero… si le soy sincera, a mi me gusta más la pintura real como usted dice – dijo la chica sorprendiendo al joven, quien se detuvo de pintar y se volteo para verla – por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto curiosa.

El joven la miro travieso y luego le contesto – No es justo que yo le de mi nombre si usted no da el suyo, señorita Cerezo – dijo el chico sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Como sabe que me hago llamar así? – pregunto más curiosa todavía.

- Bueno, luego de aquel encuentro, la vi varias veces ir al hospital y… - estaba muy nervioso – yo le pregunte el medico de turno si usted estaba enferma o algo así y me conto todo y me dijo su nombre o mas bien su pseudónimo jeje – dijo divertido.

- Bueno, tengo mis razones para no decir mi nombre, pero si no quiere decirme el suyo por que no hacemos algo mejor, invente un pseudónimo, eso también le ayudara a tomar fama – le dijo emocionada.

- Pues no se que pseudónimo tomar – dijo pensativo.

- Tiene que ser algo agresivo y llamativo – dijo también pensativa – ya se, lobo suena lindo – solto de repente.

- ¿Lobo? – pregunto algo inseguro el joven.

- Si, Lobo, es un animal astuto y dominante, y también es lindo – dijo la chica sonriéndole al joven.

El jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de aquella joven, pero inmediatamente volvió su carácter juguetón – ¿esta diciendo que soy atractivo señorita cerezo? – pregunto travieso.

- Yo… yo no quise decir eso joven Lobo – dijo la chica toda sonrojada.

- Esta bien, me gusta como suena – dijo el chico – espero contar con su amistad de ahora en adelante señorita cerezo – dijo el chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Lo mismo digo joven lobo – dijo dándole la mano al joven la cual el beso como todo caballero.

Los meses fueron pasando y la amistad entre ambos jóvenes fue creciendo, aun no se decidía prometido, lo cual la hacia feliz y se llevaba de mil maravillas con su amigo el pintor, mucho en el hospital pensaban que eran pareja, porque se compenetraban perfectamente. El joven pintor fue ganando fama poco a poco, lo cual hacia feliz a la chica, pero un día en el hospital la chica se desmayo lo cual preocupo mucho al doctor, ya que en ese tiempo la chica se había hecho querer como una hija. La mando a hacer varios exámenes, y descubrieron que tenia una grave enfermedad que no tenia cura, el doctor estaba destrozado por ese hecho, pero ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo – no se preocupe doctor, mi vida hasta ahora ha sido maravillosa, no me arrepiento de nada – luego de eso se fue del hospital sin rumbo, no sabia a donde ir, se sentía perdida, tenia miedo, y fue a dar al único lugar donde conseguía refugio, la casa de su mejor amigo, aquel pintor que se volvió indispensable en su vida.

El joven la recibió feliz, pues había vendido otra de sus pinturas y se estaba haciendo cada vez más famosos, ella intento verse feliz por el pero el joven detecto el aura de tristeza y miedo que la joven tenia, la chica no resistió más y le conto todo, el joven se sintió morir, pero debía ser fuerte por los dos, la abrazo como si de eso dependiera la vida de ambos.

- No volveré a pintar cerezo – le dijo a la chica, lo cual la sorprendió.

- Pero lobo ¿Por qué?, tu amas pintar, es tu vida – dijo triste la joven.

- Pero mi musa eres tu, tu me inspiraste a seguir adelante, gracias a ti logre todo esto, cuando eso pase yo dejare de pintar – dijo el chico seriamente.

- No, por favor, no me hagas esto, seré infeliz en el otro mundo si haces eso – dijo llorando en los brazos del chico.

- Hagamos algo si – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado – pintare un ultimo cuadro, y tu serás mi modelo – dijo sorprendiéndola – seré feliz porque para mi obra maestra tu serás mi modelo, luego me dedicare a ser profesor de artes, sabes, me ofrecieron un puesto en la academia, así que no te preocupes – dijo antes de que ella replicara.

No sabían cuanto tiempo ella tenia, pero el cuadro lo harían con todo su amor, ella posando y el pintando, seria un cuadro de ellos, solamente de ellos. Paso una semana y el cuadro estuvo listo, cuando el se lo mostro ella quedo impresionada.

- Lobo, es… hermoso – dijo emocionada abrazándolo – pero es… demasiado, no soy un ángel – dijo la chica mirando el cuadro, en el, estaba ella rodeada de flores de cerezo y estaba vestida de blanco y de su espalda salían dos alas hermosas.

- Para mi y para muchos lo eres cerezo – le dijo el joven – tu iluminaste mi vida y se… que… cuando llegue el momento del… adiós – no podía decirlo, el la amaba demasiado, no quería separarse de ella – se que serás un ángel, y se que nos cuidaras a todos – dijo soltando sus lagrimas por fin delante de ella, la chica lo abrazo con ternura – lo siento, se que… debería ser fuerte mi dulce cerezo pero… es difícil – dijo el chico destrozado.

- Lo se querido Lobo – dijo la chica – pero sabes – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su querido pintor – aunque mi vida fue corta, fui muy feliz, ayudar a las personas en el hospital y conocerte fue, lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso no tengo remordimiento alguno por morir joven – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – te quiero mucho querido lobo y espero… no… te prometo que nos volveremos a ver algún día – le dijo la chica saliendo del hogar del joven.

- Así será querida cerezo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - y en ese momento podre decirte todo lo que siento por ti y podre vivir a tu lado la felicidad del amor – le dijo al viento.

Jamás volvieron a verse, al día siguiente la joven falleció, dejando devastados a sus familiares, al entierro fueron muchas personas de baja clase social, aquellos para quienes la joven cerezo fue un ángel en sus vidas. El joven pintor fue con un ramo de flores de cerezo y lo coloco en su tumba, y luego como prometió jamás volvió a pintar, pero si transmitió sus conocimientos en la academia y el cuadro de su dulce ángel lo guardo como su más valioso tesoro.

**-- Fin del Flashback -- **

- Sabia que algún día nos encontraríamos de nuevo – dijo el dulce ángel – y no permitiré que me separen de el otra vez – dijo seria mirando a su antiguo amo – así que daré mi joya a cambio de su vida – dijo decidida.

- Si esa es tu decisión la respetare pequeña, me duele… volver a perder a uno de los mejores ángeles pero es tu decisión – dijo el amo Clow.

- Bien, recibo tu joya, ángel, a cambio de la vida del muchacho – dijo el poder natural, Sakura se levanto dejando con cuidado a Shaoran en el suelo y le dio su joya voluntariamente a la dama de cabellos negros, inmediatamente ella perdió sus poderes como ángel, y ahora era una simple humana – te sentirás algo débil, pero es normal – dijo al verla caer al suelo.

La joven amatista y la dama Ieran corrieron al lado de la chica, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional – ya pasara amiga, la recompensa será mejor – dijo la amatista sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la dulce chica que dejo de ser un ángel por amor.

El poder natural se acerco al joven quien estaba a punto de morir pues su transformación se acabo en ese instante y ahora era un simple humano con múltiples heridas causadas por maldiciones, ella le coloco una mano sobre su frente y comenzó a susurrar palabras extrañas hasta para los mismos ángeles. El cuerpo de Shaoran comenzó a brillar con una cálida luz y poco a poco sus heridas se fueron cerrando, el color volvía a su piel igual como paso con Sakura, pasaron unos minutos y su cuerpo fue depositado en el piso nuevamente completamente curado, su madre corrió a su lado para ver su estado y vio como su querido hijo comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Madre? – pregunto algo confundido y cansado.

Su madre solo lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz, su hijo estaba sano y salvo, todo había salido bien, miro hacia donde estaba la chica y le susurro un gracias, lo cual capto Sakura inmediatamente sonrojándose.

- Madre, ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto preocupado.

Ella se levanto haciendo que el le imitara, para luego mostrar a la chica que era levantada poco a poco por su mejor amiga, su corazón dio un brinco al verla, esta bien, lo había logrado, valió la pena el esfuerzo, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella le respondió el abrazo de igual forma, todos miraban la escena emocionados, gracias a Dios todo había salido bien y ninguno de los dos tuvo que morir, ahora, después de tantos años, de tantos siglos, cumplieron su promesa. Los ángeles se fueron retirando poco a poco, quedando de ultimo el amo Clow y Yue.

- Espero la cuides bien joven Li, ahora esta bajo tu cuidado – dijo el amo Clow sonriéndole, el joven Yue solo hizo una reverencia y desaparecieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El se separo un poco de ella para mirarla - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Sakura? – pregunto serio el joven ambarino.

- He dejado de ser un ángel Shaoran – le dijo la joven de ojos verdes – di mi joya de inocencia al poder natural para poder salvarte – dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto preocupado y sintiéndose culpable – renunciaste a tu trabajo por mi culpa, tu amabas ser un ángel – dijo mirando al suelo.

- Es verdad – dijo haciendo que el la mirara rápidamente – pero hubo una persona que me enseño que el amor que sientes por tu persona especial es más grande que todo, y que cualquier sacrificio se hace mínimo si es por el bien de tu ser querido – le dijo al ambarino mirando de reojo a la dama Ieran – _además una vez abandonaste tu pasión por mi partida, así que estamos a mano – _pensó la chica lo cual la hizo sonreír.

- De igual forma Sakura no debiste hacerlo – dijo algo triste.

- Lo hecho, hecho esta joven – dijo el poder natural acercándose a la pareja – ahora ella depende de ti en todo sentido – le dijo mirándolos a ambos – como un obsequio querida cree una identidad para ti, seguirás siendo Sakura Kinomoto, legalmente todo esta listo, una familia no puedo darte, por eso, joven Li, de ahora en adelante ella estará bajo tu cuidado – le dijo haciéndolos sonrojar – bueno espero todo vaya bien de ahora en adelante, y recuerden de vez en cuando a esta antigua entidad – dijo riendo para luego desaparecer.

Los demás chicos fueron hacia sus amigos y los abrazaron, estaban felices de que ambos estuvieran bien, la dama Ieran los veía desde su posición y tenia un buen presentimiento de todo esto, las cosas de ahora en adelante estarían bien, dio media vuelta y también se fue, su misión estaba completada, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho, pero ver a su hijo feliz la hacia feliz a ella, luego los llamaría para ver como iba todo. Luego de ese súper abrazo del cual hasta el joven Kawamura fue participe, los chicos se retiraron a sus hogares. Cuando llegaron a su casa, lo único que lamento Sakura es que ya no podría comunicarse más con Kero, pero el le dio a entender con su conducta que la quería y la apoyaba, como buena mascota y guardián que era. Cuando Shaoran cerro la puerta la llamo y le tomo las manos para besarlas y decirle algo que la sorprendió, pero que lleno su corazón de felicidad – Bienvenida a casa mi amada cerezo – le dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que el solo le dedicaba a ella, estaba feliz, tanto que lo abrazo con fuerza para decirle – estoy en casa querido Lobo, cumplí mi promesa – le dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios el cual el recibió gustoso, todo estaría bien de ahora en delante de eso, ambos estaban seguros.

**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, espero les haya gustado este capi, los recompense, fue larguito jeje, este capi en lo personal me encanto, fue divertido escribirlo… bueno la historia esta llegando a su fin, queda un capi nada más, jeje espero les guste el final, la verdad lo iba a dejar hasta aquí pero me dije que no podía hacerle eso a mis lectores y lectoras… espero muuuuuucho reviews porfa… y gracias por todo su apoyo, sobrepase los 100 reviews y estoy feeeeeeeeliz… bueno hasta el capi final byeeeee…**


	16. Un ángel en mi vida

**Hola chicos, sorry por el retraso, les pido disculpas, aquí les traigo el capi final… estoy llorando sniff sniff… espero les guste… gracias por todos los reviews que recibí… recibí muchooooos gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que mis nuevas historias les guste igual… bueno a comenzar**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Un Ángel en mi vida.**

**Capitulo final – Un ángel en mi vida**

Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar, y la verdad, no ha cambiado nada. Aquí donde todo comenzó, veo hacia el lago en frente de mí, ese hermoso lago que refleja los colores del cielo, en este maravilloso parque, que significa tanto para mí. Me volteo hacia atrás y veo como un hombre se acerca a mi, ese hombre que significa todo en mi vida, aquel a quien amo, y en sus brazos lleva el fruto de nuestro amor, una pequeña de 3 años de cabellos chocolates como los de el, y ojos tan verdes como los míos, nuestra pequeña Hikari. Decidimos llamarla así porque ella es la luz de nuestra vida, hace 4 años que decidimos compartir nuestra vida, 20 años, era la edad que teníamos cuando decidimos casarnos, si, muy jóvenes, pero no me arrepiento de aquello, hemos sido felices y fuimos bendecidos con nuestra pequeña.

- ¿Amor que sucede? – Me pregunta el con una sonrisa.

- Nada Shao, solo que… este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿hablaste con Eriol ya? – dije mirando hacia el frente.

- Si, le dije que ya habíamos llegado, y que estábamos aquí, esta muy nervioso, y también Hiroto me llamo y dijo que esta noche llegaba de su luna de miel con Megumi, así que nos veremos mañana en la iglesia – dijo para hacer una pausa, luego miro hacia el lago con su hermosa mirada ámbar para luego voltearse a verme a mi – Sabes, a mi también me trae recuerdos este lugar… maravillosos recuerdos Sakura – me dijo mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa, aun recuerda todo lo que paso aquí.

- ¿Qué recuerdos te trae papi? –pregunto una pequeña vocecita que reconocí de inmediato.

- Aquí preciosa, conocí a tu mama, y también aquí le pedí que fuera mi prometida – le dijo sonriéndole a nuestra pequeña.

- ¿En serio mami? – me pregunto emocionada.

-Si mi princesa – le respondí – aunque recordando bien, fue mi peor semana – digo con pesadez recordando lo que pase toda esa semana antes de que mi ahora esposo me pidiera que fuera su prometida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – me preguntaron ambos parpadeando a la vez, alguien dijo una vez de tal palo tal astilla, eso me dio algo de risa, pero ¿Qué rayos?.

- ¿Nunca te conté Shao? – pregunte algo nerviosa.

- No para nada – esa respuesta no me gusto, ahora no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le contara lo que paso.

- No tengo opción ¿cierto? – dije desanimada.

- No, no la tienes, así que empieza – me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Así ambos comenzamos a recordar aquella última semana que pasamos aquí en Japón, aquella que terminó de una forma especial para ambos.

**Flashback**

Habían pasado dos meses ya desde aquella batalla, los ángeles como ultima acción borraron los recuerdos de los humanos que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto, al fin de cuentas, ellos también fueron culpables de la destrucción que hubo la cual repararon como orden de Clow. Todos vivían tranquilos a excepción de una dulce castaña que aun no se acostumbraba a no poseer poderes. Era gracioso verla, a veces era muy torpe con las cosas, pero igual eso la hacia lucir más adorable ante los ojos de cierto ambarino, quien cada día sentía que la quería mas. La dama Ieran les conto que ella tardo un año entero en acostumbrarse a ser humana, pero tenia la esperanza que Sakura tardara menos tiempo, ella contó con la ayuda de su difunto esposo, con su paciencia y su cariño lo logro, y lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con Shaoran y Sakura, ahora veía cuanto se parecía su hijo a su padre, eran idénticos en su forma de ser, estaba segura que donde quiera que estuviera ahora estaría orgulloso del ambarino.

La graduación en la preparatoria estaba cerca, faltaba solo 1 semana, todos los alumnos decidieron hacer una fiesta par celebrar, más que todo un baile luego de la ceremonia en la preparatoria. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas esperando que sus príncipes las invitaran para ser su pareja, mientras que los chicos algo nerviosos por el asunto.

Los chicos, más atractivos, entre ellos, Shaoran, Eriol y Hiroto Kawamura eran continuamente acosados por las chicas para lograr que las invitaran al baile durante el descanso.

- Aun no se porque nos persiguen si saben que tenemos pareja – agrego el joven Hiraguizawa.

- Son persistentes amigo, que se puede hacer – dijo relajado el joven de ojos verdes.

- Hiroto si te escucha Megumi estarás en problemas – dijo el joven ambarino - Rayos, debí seguir usando los lentes – dijo muy agotado de tanto correr.

- Allí vienen de nuevo – dijo el joven Eriol quien comenzó a correr seguido de sus dos amigos.

Así es, desde aquel suceso, el joven Hiroto Kawamura cambio mucho su forma de ser y pensar, uniéndose cada vez más al grupo de Eriol y Shaoran, y ahora tenían la suficiente confianza para llamarse por sus nombres. Esto tomo por sorpresa a sus compañeros pero simplemente se separo de su grupo de amistades falsas para integrarse a sus nuevos amigos.

Cuando el timbre sonaba, la carrera era suspendida por las malas y todos volvían a sus salones. Las clases transcurrían con normalidad y aburrimiento, por ello, ahora el grupo de 6 amigos, ya que se habían integrado no solamente el joven Kawamura, sino que también su linda novia Megumi de segundo año, quien tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y el cabello castaño, se habían propuesto ir al centro comercial luego de clases.

En el centro comercial, iban tranquilos disfrutando de un helado, la castaña recordó la primera vez que fue con su novio ese lugar, su novio, le gustaba como sonaba eso, de repente miro una tienda de ositos de felpa y le encanto uno que estaba en exhibición, fue directo hacia la tienda llamando la atención de sus amigos y su novio, quien fue detrás de ella a ver que sucedía.

- Sakura ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto algo preocupado el ambarino.

- Nada Shao, es que me llamo la atención ese oso – respondió la castaña, era hermoso, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, de color ámbar con alas y tenia un lazo verde en su cuello – es muy lindo – dijo con una sonrisa.

El joven ambarino vio el oso y se le ocurrió algo, eso lo ayudaría mucho en su misión, sonrió para si, su novia lo miro interrogante a lo cual el negó, llamaría a su madre para poner en marcha su plan, todo tenia que ser prefecto. Sus amigos lo miraban cómplices, se alejaron un poco del lugar y el procedió a contarles lo que tenia planeado, y obvio ellos lo apoyaron totalmente, todo estaba planificado, solo esperaba que su madre no le dijera que no.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron recibidos por el enorme canino, luego cuando Sakura decidió tomar un baño, al ambarino aprovecho para llamar a su madre. Sakura estaba saliendo cuando escucho hablar a Shaoran por teléfono.

- Si madre, lo entiendo, pero necesito que lo haga – dijo con tono serio – tengo todo listo solo falta eso – hizo una pausa, la castaña supuso que estaba oyendo a su madre del otro lado del teléfono – mi prometida merece eso y más madre así que haga lo posible, le diré a Sakura en la noche del baile, hasta luego madre cuídese – esa ultima frase la dejo helada, Shaoran tenia prometida y terminaría seguro con ella la noche del baile, eso era muy cruel, pero no podía decirle o reclamarle nada, primero la acusaría de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y si el ya no quería estar con ella, no podía obligarlo, simplemente estaba destrozada, pero no podía llorar, no derramaría ni una lagrima. Por su lado Shaoran estaba contento, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, su madre le seria de mucha ayuda y eso que estaba esperando con ansias le aseguro que llegaría dentro de dos días mínimo, ahora quedaba planear todo con sus amigos para que todo fuera perfecto.

Los días iban pasando rápido, y la castaña veía muy tenso y ocupado al ambarino, casi no pasaba tiempo con ella, andaba de allá para acá y no le prestaba mucha atención, era lógico, terminaría con ella la noche del baile, así que no era necesario ya pasar tiempo juntos. Le había comentado a Tomoyo y a Megumi lo que escucho, la amatista se negaba a creer ese hecho y Megumi estaba molesta con Shaoran por lo cruel que era. Tomoyo preguntó directamente a Eriol quien se sorprendió por lo que escucho, pero únicamente le dijo con una sonrisa que no se preocupara de nada y que no le dijera nada a Sakura, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué le iba a decir a su amiga si no sabia nada?. Megumi intento con Kawamura pero el se hizo el desentendido y dijo que tenia que cosas importantes que hacer como comprarle un regalo a ella, lo cual le hizo olvidar el asunto por un rato a la chica de ojos azules. Cada uno mostraba un ánimo diferente, una Sakura triste, un Shaoran nervioso, una Tomoyo detective, un Eriol divertido, una Megumi molesta y un Kawamura enamorado, era todo un enredo.

Llego el día tan esperado por muchos, y no tan esperado por dos castaños, uno por los nervios y la otra por la tristeza. Luego del acto en la preparatoria, Tomoyo se llevo a Sakura y a Megumi a su casa para arreglarla y le dijo a los chicos que pasaran por ellas a las 7 en punto. Mientras, ella y su nueva amiga se dedicaron exclusivamente a su querida amiga castaña que andaba con los ánimos por el suelo, tenían 5 horas para arreglarse.

- Saku vamos, arriba ese animo – le dijo la amatista sonriéndole a su amiga sin éxito alguno.

- Tomoyo como quieres que este si va a terminar conmigo hoy – le respondió una deprimida castaña.

- Sabes amiga, he estado pensando que tal vez escuchaste mal la conversación – dijo la amatista seriamente – uno no debe confiar en conversaciones a medias – dijo no como reproche sino intentando sacar a su amiga de esa depresión.

- Que mas quisiera yo amiga, pero… entonces explícame por que no me ha prestado atención esta semana, si no fuera a terminar conmigo estaría como siempre – dijo segura de sus palabras la chica de ojos verdes.

- Tal vez esta preocupado por algo – intervino la chica de ojos azules – Saku te voy a dar un consejo, déjalo hablar cuando llegue el momento, no te precipites amiga, y vas a ver, entre Tomoyo y yo te dejaremos divina y cuando te vea no pensara en más nada que no seas tu, así que tranquila, además cualquier cosa que pase tienes dos amigas que te apoyaran siempre– le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga quien lo recibió agradecida – además que si te hace llorar le rompo una pierna – dijo mostrando un aura maquiavélico y riendo de la misma forma, poniendo nerviosas a las otras dos.

Las horas pasaron y las tres estuvieron listas, la madre de Tomoyo les tomo fotografías y solamente hablaba de lo hermosas que lucían. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido de tiras azul zafiro, con un escote no muy pronunciado pero que la hacia ver sensual a la vez, era largo con una abertura en su pierna derecha, en la cadera había una especie de cinturón de gemas azules y plateadas brillantes que le daban un toque especial al elegante vestido, su cabello estaba suelto y su maquillaje no muy cargado lo que la hacia ver elegante y natural. Por su lado, Sakura llevaba un vestido strapless color verde esmeralda, con diseños de pétalos de flor de cerezo de color negro que iban desde su cadera hasta la parte inferior del vestido, el cual era abierto por la parte delantera dejando ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas, tenia un escote pronunciado en la espalda el cual se veía perfectamente ya que llevaba su cabello recogido sencillamente y con un maquillaje natural al igual que Tomoyo. Megumi llevaba un vestido rojo muy seductor, que llegaba por encima de las rodillas y pegado a su cuerpo, lo cual dejaba ver sus bien formadas curvas.

- Niñas se ven preciosas, los chicos quedaran impactados – dijo sonriendo la madre de la amatista.

- Mama no digas esas cosas que nos da pena – dijo la joven amatista mostrando un sonrojo al igual que sus amigas.

- Vamos hija, es la verdad – en eso el timbre sonó – deben ser los chicos –indico la mujer.

En ese momento se asomo una de las empleadas de servicio para avisar que los jóvenes habían llegado ya por sus respectivas parejas – Diles que bajan enseguida – indico la mujer – bien, espero se diviertan mucho y que esta noche sea mágica para las tres – las abrazo después de esas palabras, pero una castaña estaba segura que esa noche seria todo menos mágica.

En la parte inferior de la casa los tres jóvenes amigos se encontraban esperando a sus novias. El joven ambarino se mostraba demasiado nervioso por ese pequeño asunto y sus amigos estaban divertidos con la situación.

- Vamos amigo, lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no – dijo burlón el joven de ojos verdes.

- Oh claro eso es lo peor – dijo siendo sarcástico – solo espero que todo salga perfecto – dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – dijo el joven ingles animándolo – han pasado por mucho pero estoy seguro que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, es más, como diría Hiroto, es Sakura de quien hablamos – dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo ambarino dándole ánimos.

- Tienen razón – dijo sonriéndole a sus amigos, cuando escucharon una melodiosa voz en el tope de la escalera.

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijo la joven amatista quien bajaba elegantemente.

- Valió la pena la espera princesa – dijo el joven ingles tomando la mano de su novia y depositando un beso en ella – estas hermosa – le dijo.

- Mi novia parece una diosa – dijo el joven Kawamura al ver bajar a la joven de ojos azules es ese vestido rojo – te ves preciosa – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

El joven ambarino veía la escena contento, el grupo de amigos había crecido, y todos estaban felices, eso también lo hacia feliz a el. Cuando volteo hacia la escalera no tuvo palabra alguna, al ver bajando a su novia las escaleras, se veía, se veía, no tenia palabras para describirlo, era como si un brillo saliera de ella, como cuando era un ángel, bueno, a decir verdad ella nunca dejo de ser un ángel para el, su ángel.

Cuando termino de bajar lo miro algo insegura, el simplemente la miraba, como si fuera algo raro, el se veía extremadamente atractivo con ese traje negro estilo chino, ¿como haría para enfrentar esa situación si su corazón palpitaba tan rápido por el?, ¿como olvidar todo lo que habían vivido cuando terminaran?, ¿Cómo decirle adiós cuando lo único que quería era estar a su lado?, estaba muy confundida y nerviosa, pero unas palabras la dejaron sin habla en el siguiente segundo – Te ves hermosa cerezo, no… no tengo palabras para ello – dijo el joven ambarino embobado.

- Gra… Gracias Shao – dijo tímidamente la joven castaña.

El chico le ofreció su brazo y así partieron al baile. Al llegar el ambiente estaba muy animado, todos estaban felices y deseosos de empezar una nueva faceta en sus vidas. La castaña se propuso no arruinarle la noche a sus amigos, mostraría una sonrisa y cuando el momento llegara le desearía lo mejor a Shaoran con su prometida, no quería incomodar al castaño, el había tomado una decisión y ella la respetaría.

Todos bailaban, pero a pesar del buen ambiente el ambarino notaba que su novia no estaba bien del todo, sonreía si pero era esa sonrisa que no le gustaba, había vuelto la sonrisa forzada y falsa. No espero más y le indico a Eriol y a Kawamura que era la hora, ellos comprendieron y se llevaron a sus novias por algo de beber, así ellos aprovecharían.

- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el ambarino cuando vio que sus amigos se desaparecieron.

A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, era la hora – de que… ¿de que quieres hablar? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

- Aquí no es un buen lugar – dijo el ambarino seriamente – ven – la tomo de la mano y la saco del lugar.

Emprendieron camino hacia no sabia donde, Shaoran estaba extremadamente serio y no hablaba, eso la ponía más nerviosa aun, ¿A dónde la llevaría?, ¿Por qué no terminaba de una buena vez con ella?, una lagrima traicionera salió de sus hermosos ojos y la limpio rápidamente para que el no viera. En ese momento comenzaron a entrar al parque de la ciudad, no entendía, ¿Por qué la llevaría allí?. Mientras más avanzaba, más se daba cuenta, y confirmo sus sospechas cuando llego al sitio que ella creía, ese lugar tan especial para ella, el lugar donde ella cayo del cielo, dando comienzo a su felicidad y ahora su desdicha, pero estaba diferente, había flores de cerezo por todos lados y el lago estaba lleno de velas que flotaban, parecía un cielo pequeño, ¿Por qué sería?.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunto triste.

- No se para ti Saku, pero para mi este es un lugar especial – respondió el chico mirándola.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué me traes aquí ahora? – volvió a preguntar la chica mirando al piso.

- Como te dije, es un lugar especial, creo que para ambos y lo que te voy a decir, pensé que seria un buen lugar para hacerlo – dijo algo nervioso, ella estaba muy rara, como a la defensiva.

- Bien dilo ya – dijo encarándolo por primera vez.

- Bueno yo… - estaba muy nervioso pero necesitaba quitarse esos nervios de encima para que todo saliera perfecto – sabes recuerdo el día que caíste del cielo, estaba… estaba tan perdido, me sentía tan solo… por eso desee tener un ángel en mi vida, y fui… fui premiado con la mejor de los ángeles – dijo sonriéndole.

Ella estaba sufriendo con cada palabra, era un despedida, muy tierna despedida – no era la mejor de ellos – dijo la chica.

- Para mi lo eras, aun lo eres, para mi sigues siendo un ángel, el ángel que me salvo de la soledad y que dio un nuevo significado a mi vida – le dijo el chico – todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos no los cambiaria por nada Sakura, han sido los… mejores y más hermosos – dijo a su novia.

Ella no aguanto más, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, lo cual sorprendió a su novio, no era lo que había planeado, no quería llorar pero era muy difícil – Lo siento, soy… soy una tonta – dijo llorando.

El joven inmediatamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo - ¿Cerezo que sucede? – Pregunto preocupado - ¿Por qué lloras? – la abrazo con más fuerza - ¿dije algo malo? – estaba muy preocupado.

- No Shaoran, tus palabras… fueron hermosas, pero… - no podía decirle que sabia que iba a terminar con ella, se pondría al descubierto, además recordó lo que su amiga le dijo, debía dejarlo terminar – continua si, lo siento no te interrumpo más – le dijo.

El joven no tan confiado, se alejo un poco de ella y detrás de unos arbustos saco una bolsa, ella no entendía a que venia aquello – Toma – le dijo, deposito la bolsa en sus manos – ábrela – le dijo sonriéndole.

Ella no entendía, pero igual la abrió, encontrándose con aquel hermoso oso que había visto en la tienda, ¿seria un regalo de despedida?, lo más probable, sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo, saco el oso y susurro un gracias.

- Eso no es todo – le dijo el chico – busca bien en el oso – dijo incitando la curiosidad de la chica.

Ella observo bien el oso, y se dio cuenta que el lazo que tenia se veía abultado por algo, cuando reviso una caja cayo al suelo, ella la levanto y miro al chico que le sonreía, ella aun no entendía que era aquello, pero cuando la abrió, quedo maravillada, era una joya hermosa, un anillo con una enorme esmeralda en forma de corazón y lo que formaba la argolla era un dragón de oro, era una joya de mucho valor de eso estaba segura - ¿Qué… que es esto? – pregunto.

- Ese es el anillo que se les da a la prometida del jefe del clan Li – respondió el chico sorprendiendo a la castaña – lo mande a pedir hace una semana para esta ocasión – dijo nervioso.

- ¿A que te refieres con esta ocasión? – pregunto la chica igual de nerviosa, si antes no entendía nada ahora menos.

- Sakura, tu me has ayudado mucho, siempre me has apoyado y has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, sacrificaste lo más importante para ti por mi y eso es algo que yo no merecía – dijo pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

- Por supuesto que lo merecías, tu también te arriesgaste por mi… yo soy torpe y aun no me acostumbro a ser humana y tu simplemente me apoyas en todo eso y estas a mi lado y… - decía llorando la chica.

Esas palabras enternecieron al ambarino y le dieron el empuje que necesitaba – Es cierto, eres un poco torpe – dijo haciendo que la chica lo mirara – dulce y tiernamente torpe – dijo tomando la mano de la chica que tenia la cajita – me encanta tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tus disgustos, tus reclamos, tus sinceridad, cuando eres dulce y tierna, cuando juegas con kerberos, me gusta todo de ti Sakura por eso yo… - dijo sacando el anillo de de la caja – yo quiero pedirte algo… algo más, estas en todo tu derecho de negarte pero espero que no lo hagas a decir verdad – dijo sonriéndole – yo quiero pedirte, Sakura Kinomoto, que tu… que te conviertas en mi… - estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, agradecía al cielo que fuera de noche y no se notara mucho – que seas mi prometida de ahora en adelante – le dijo algo azorado y nervioso, pero por fin pudo decirlo.

Ella no se esperaba aquello, Tomoyo y Megumi tenían razón, no podía confiar en una conversación a medias, el no quería terminar con ella, lo que su prometida merecía era el anillo, a eso se refería, y le había pedido que fuera su prometida, y le estaba ofreciendo el hermoso anillo a ELLA, no podía creerlo, estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo, mientras el estuvo planificando esto para ella, rodeados de flores de cerezo y de hermosas estrellas, era como si todo se complementara.

- Creo que aun era muy pronto para esto ¿no? – dijo el joven algo decepcionado sacando a la castaña de su ensoñación.

- No Shao, esto es… hermoso yo nunca pensé… nunca pensé que fueras a hacer esto por mi – dijo mostrando la primera sonrisa verdadera en días – fui una tonta sabes, tu eres… eres demasiado especial y yo no se como… como agradecerte todo esto – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Se acerco a el y le dio un ligero beso en los labios – yo acepto – le dijo lo cual hizo que el abriera los ojos por completo – acepto ser tu prometida Shao eso me… me haría muy feliz… y espero que algún día te sientas orgulloso de mi – le sonrió sinceramente.

- Ese día ya paso hace mucho cerezo, y gracias por aceptarme en tu vida – le dijo para luego besarla como si no hubiera mañana, mostrándole con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella. Por su lado ella estaba feliz, y a la vez se sentía tonta, nunca debió de dudar de el. Lo que ellos no sabían es que sus cuatro amigos estaban detrás de unos arbustos viendo todo y con una cara de felicidad, en especial Tomoyo que logro capturar tan mágico momento con su cámara de video.

**Fin de Flashback**

- Si en verdad eres tontita – le dije serio, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

- Lo siento – se disculpo inmediatamente, se sentía algo cohibida por ello.

- Eres tontita – repetí, para dejar a nuestra pequeña en el suelo, y la abrace fuertemente – pero eres mi tontita, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le pregunte algo preocupado.

- No le vi importancia amor, pero ya lo hice, cuenta como un recuerdo más – me dijo sonriendo a lo cual también sonreí.

- Bueno, las dejare en casa de Tomoyo para ir con Eriol después, siento que me matara si no llego – dije burlón a mi querida esposa.

- Sera divertido para ti, ser el burlón en esta ocasión – me dijo – pero te recuerdo que cuando nos casamos tu estabas mucho más nervioso – me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

- Si pero conté con mis amigos para tranquilizarme – le comente – o mejor dicho, para ponerme peor de lo que estaba – dije para luego reír, esa risa que según ella le encantaba y que nuestra hija había heredado porque estaba riendo igual que yo.

Tomó a nuestra pequeña en sus brazos y las abrace a ambas, mis tesoros más valiosos, para partir hacia el hogar de nuestra amiga amatista, ahora eran ellos quienes decidieron unir sus vidas, y espero que gocen de la misma felicidad que hemos tenido mi querida cerezo y yo. Hemos pasado por tanto, momentos felices y tristes, pero, no cambiaria ninguno de ellos, porque son esos momentos los que hicieron nuestra relación tan fuerte y hacen que prospere cada vez más. Tenemos una vida exitosa, yo a la cabeza del clan Li y del imperio de la familia y ella a mi lado acompañándome y ayudándome en las empresas y en lo que puede, siempre a mi lado. Mi familia la acepto de buena manera, hasta mi prima Meiling, se hizo su amiga y la apoya en todo, luego la llegada de Hikari que nos hizo muy feliz a todos, sus primeros pasos, todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. He sido muy feliz desde que ella llego a mi vida, y lo único que puedo decir es que jamás me arrepentiré de haber pedido aquella noche, un ángel en mi vida.

**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, espero les haya gustado el final y no haberlos decepcionado… bueno la historia llegó a su final, gracias por todo su apoyo… por todos sus comentarios, buenos y malos, igual los recibí de buena manera y gracias a ustedes fue que pude mejorar y escribir esta historia y llevarla hasta aquí… de gracias por su apoyo y espero me apoyen en las nuevas historias que estoy planeando… pasen por mi perfil allí dejare un resumen de las nuevas historias jeje… hasta un nuevo fic… se les quiere**

**Amatista1986**


End file.
